Armistice
by J.Bonney
Summary: Sua maldita mania de não fugir de uma luta com um novo titulo! Nunca vou me esquecer do dia que você me salvou da minha prisão. Ace porque você foi e nos deixou? Historia baseada em teorias sobre Bonney e Ace. (titulo péssimo, mas da uma conferida na Fic ) - Escrita por Jack Shibata e revisada por Vitorious Kamaitachi
1. Uma vila no South Blue

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A primeira parte da história se passa quando Portgas D. Ace tinha 17 anos de idade e estava formando seu bando.

* * *

**Uma vila no South Blue**

O frio vento da noite percorria seus longos cabelos rosa, mesmo neste vento ela podia sentir o cheiro do mar, talvez o cheiro do mar estivesse nela. Seus olhos lilás abriam-se lentamente apreciar aquela bela lua. Bonney estava admirando a vista para o mar, sentada em sua janela. Sonhava com o dia de partir para sua viagem. O dia que não estaria mais sozinha.

As lágrimas lentamente passavam por seu rosto enquanto ela pensava: "Por que meu sonho tem de ser tão impossível?" "Porque eu nunca poderei deixar esse mísero vilarejo no South Blue?". Todas as noites Bonney perdia-se em seus pensamentos. Era melhor descansar, afinal ela não sabia o que viria no dia de amanhã.

~/~

Era sempre a mesma coisa, acordava tarde, saia de sua casa para restaurante da vila e devorava seu habitual café da manhã.

– Pizza, frutas, carne e todas as comidas boas. Enfim, o de sempre chef! – dizia sentando-se em uma grande mesa vaga no estabelecimento, aquela mesa já era dela. Todas as pessoas presentes afastavam-se quando ela chegava. Era temida. Chegavam os pratos, em grandes quantidades, eram espalhados pela mesa e ela comia desenfreadamente.

–Quero Mais! Tragam agora! Nada de mais comida ainda? Apenas tragam, droga! E não se esqueçam de colocar na conta daqueles outros idiotas! A data de eles virem já está próxima mesmo! – disse com a boca cheia de pizza. Não havia notado mais alguém estava comendo de sua comida.

Um homem, um rapaz, de expressões fortes e a boca como a dela, cheia. Aparentava ter a sua idade. Bonney havia percebido que ele comia como ela, como se a comida fosse logo logo acabar.

– Mas que tipo de idiota é o senhor roubando da minha comida!? – Gritava ela, cuspindo pizza sobre ele. Ele dormia com um pedaço de carne na boca, nem ligava. As pessoas se afastavam mais, algumas corriam do estabelecimento. Bonney levantou-se virando um prato de risoto na cabeça do rapaz e saiu raivosa do lugar. Ace acordou com os berros de um garçom.

– Moleque você é louco? Não conhece a Jewelry Bonney?!

– Quem diabos é aquela mulher maluca? – respondeu Ace, limpando os cabelos de forma brava. Ele suspirou tirando alguns grãos de arroz, pensando "Tenho que ser educado, respeitar mulheres e lembrar que a Makino disse, sem diabos" tentando se acalmar.

– Quem é aquela garota?

– Se alguém mexer com ela, dizem o Governo Mundial manda Almirantes para lutar com quem encará-la. – respondeu o garçom. O jovem levantou-se, parecia confuso com o que ouviu e ainda estava atordoado pensando: "Porque aquela maluca jogou comida em mim?". Ace levantou-se da mesa e saiu correndo do restaurante, dava para ouvir as vozes de todos gritando que ele não havia pagado.

Bonney estava sentada no telhado de uma casa, imaginando: "Como ele se atreveu a roubar minha comida?". Ao vê-lo passar correndo com os donos do restaurante lhe perseguindo, Bonney gritou:

– Eu não mandei vocês colocarem na conta daqueles idiotas!? – os garçons apavoraram-se e saíram correndo de volta para o restaurante, o homem pulou no telhado sentando ao lado dela.

– Você é tão forte assim? – perguntou Ace olhando-a, porque ele temeria uma garota afinal? – E porque jogou risoto em mim? Qual seu problema?

– Talvez - respondeu Bonney – Eles só temem o meu segredo. Por isso que ninguém se aproxima de mim. E qual o seu problema em roubar minha comida? – exclamou ela.

– Sozinha e com um segredo. Não me surpreende. – disse rindo – Sou Portgas D. Ace.

Ele era másculo, com uma camisa amarela aberta e uma tatuagem com um "s" riscado. E aquele chapéu laranja? E os colares vermelhos? Tudo bem, ela não iria questionar o quanto havia o achado estranho e, ainda assim, incrível.

– Jewelry Bonney. O senhor é um pirata Ace-san? – disse Bonney encarando-o, curiosa.

– Claro que sim, eu sai do East Blue recentemente, vim até o South Blue visitar uma pessoa em Baterilla. Acabei parando aqui atrás de mantimentos. Vou encontrar uma grande tripulação e todos vão conhecer meu nome!

Bonney estava surpresa, ele não saiu correndo com medo dela. Louco talvez? E por que tantos objetivos? Ela estava ficando fascinada.

–Uma pessoa? E quem seria? – disse tentando não parecer interessada. – Me conte alguma história do mar, senhor pirata.

– Bom, te devo pela comida, mesmo você jogando-a em mim. Mas não acredito já ter muitas histórias para contar, ainda estou começando. Tenho dois homens que estão recolhendo mantimentos apenas. – Ace fez uma pausa – Eu nasci em Baterilla, vou visitar o túmulo de minha mãe – Fez mais uma pausa e suspirou tentando descontrair-se - Venha comigo para a Grand Line Bonney! Assim você poderá escrever suas histórias comigo.

– Então você só quer o meu poder? – disse Bonney, ofendida, pulando do telhado. - Me desculpe, mas não posso.

Ao dizer isso, Bonney saiu correndo e sumiu entre os quarteirões, Ace pareceu confuso e foi procurar seus tripulantes.

Bonney entrou em casa e jogou-se num sofá olhando para o teto.

– Eu não posso, simplesmente não posso ir. Ele quer me levar e apenas me usar. Como todo mundo faz.

~/~

Sua cabeça pilhava, ela ainda estava abalada, pensando: "Céus, era sonhar demais talvez? Por que quis confiar nele? Até os piratas estão atrás de mim? Tirando meu poder, por que outro motivo um estranho como ele iria querer-me em sua tripulação?". Bonney não conseguia concentrar-se em sua leitura, jogou o livro longe e ficou olhando o teto até pegar no sono.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade;

Ace estava confuso pensando sobre o que ela disse: "Querer o poder dela? Que sentido teria isso? E o governo? Quem é aquela garota afinal?".

– Sério mesmo? E ela está com problemas com o Governo capitão? – disse o imediato, após Ace lhe explicar os acontecimentos.

–Não sei bem em que ela se envolveu, mas parece que ela está presa a essa ilha. –Ace levantou-se do barco. – Tem algo nela... Algo que me faz não querer abandoná-la aqui, sozinha. – Disse ele enquanto pulava para fora do barco - Acho que voltarei mais tarde.

– Porque o capitão quer ir atrás dela afinal?!

–Não sei, mas ouvi os cidadãos falando dessa tal Bonney, parece que ninguém chega perto dela, eles a tratam como uma nobre.

Enquanto isso, Ace corria pelo porto.

–Por favor, onde a tal Bonney mora? – o pescador olhou para Ace, desconfiado.

– Você é louco de aproximar-se dela? Bonney-san só não nasceu nobre, mas o Governo a trata como tal e se você é um pirata, fuja! Eles estão a tempo de vir busca-la.

– Só me diga onde a encontro! – Ace encarou o senhor, parecendo ameaçador, então o homem suspirou e lhe respondeu:

–Não é muito longe daqui, tem uma casa próxima à baia – o pescador apontou para uma casa, isolada da cidade, um pequeno sobrado.

Ace saiu correndo em direção à casinha e abriu a porta. Bonney cochilava no sofá e ele entrou e se sentou no chão ao lado.

– O que quer aqui pirata idiota? – Bonney estava sonolenta, mas ainda assim parecia ameaçadora.

– Eu te devo uma história, certo? Bem, eu não tenho uma boa história com acontecimentos, mas vou te contar o que quero fazer. Eu tenho um irmão Bonney-san – ela se sentou o olhando sem entender a situação – Ele conheceu um pirata, um pirata muito forte, e o nome dele é Shanks...


	2. O que aconteceu com você?

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A primeira parte da historia se passa quando Ace tinha seus 17 anos e estava formando seu bando.

* * *

**O que aconteceu com você?**

– Capitão – dizia o imediato. - Tem navios do governo aproximando-se!

Ace cochilava, já era manha. Havia passado horas fazendo companhia a Bonney no dia anterior, talvez tomando mais patadas do que esperava. Sabia como ela sentia-se, ela parecia sozinha a muito tempo e naquele dia ia apenas despedir-se, talvez tentar convencê-la mais um pouco a unir-se a eles e depois partir.

Mas porque o governo estaria lá? Talvez se não mexessem com eles, não iam fazer mal, afinal o Governo Mundial não iria pegar um bando de piratas novatos que ninguém nunca havia ouvido falar, não?

–Por favor, cuidem do barco. Preciso checar algo na cidade. - Ace jogou sua camisa amarela nas costas e correu em direção a cidade.

Bonney estava em sua casa, ao abrir a janela, havia visto o navio que a esperava, era só uma questão de tempo ate virem busca-la.

Porque tinham vindo hoje? Aquele idiota do Ace iria passar la novamente. Porque ele não sumia. Porque ele tinha ficado ontem metade da noite contando suas malditas historias. A moça andava de um lado para outro e Ace já gritava por ela da janela.

– Bonney! – A jovem foi atendê-lo às pressas.

– Ace, vá embora daqui, seu idiota!

– Você não baixa a guarda para mim não? O que eles viram fazer aqui?

– Isso e um problema meu, vá embora, afaste-se de mim como todo mundo sempre faz!

– Bonney, deixa eu te ajudar!

– Já disse que não Ace, vá embora! – disse virando-se e entrando em casa batendo a porta na cara do pirata.

–Bonney! Bonney-san! Abra agora! – mas Ace parou de bater, uma mulher acompanhada de dois homens subia em direção à casa. Ace escondeu-se numa parede lateral

A mulher usava um vestido branco longo, quase um jaleco e os dois homens que a acompanhavam usavam terno. Eram altos, aparentavam quase a gorilas então a senhora disse:

– Bonney-chan, está na hora. Vamos querida?

Ela abriu uma fresta na porta, observando a movimentação. Ace teria sumido? Ela tremia e continha às lagrima enquanto a mulher empurrava a porta para entrar.

- Por favor, Chie-san, não me leve hoje. –A mulher invadia a casa olhando tudo ao seu redor com certa repulsa. Não que a casa fosse bagunçada, mas parecia que estar ali na casa de um "monstro" era nojento. Chie ela não era muito maior que Bonney, mas fazia sentir-se extremamente inferior.

– Oras hoje você vera alguns Teryuubitos, sabe como eles precisam de você! E estamos com pressa, não querem você em Mariejois por muito tempo Bonney, creio que a noite já estará em casa. – Chie aproximou-se dela e segurou-a pelo braço, um dos homens prendeu-a uma algema de kairouseki.

Ace olhava discretamente pelo canto da janela, o que estavam fazendo com ela? Porque estavam prendendo-a? Ace não conseguia simplesmente olha-la então correu em direção ao grupo e atacou um dos homens que a prendia.

– Deixem-na em paz! – gritou aproximando-se de Bonney. Ace ficava de costas para ela que haveria caído no chão, ele abria os braços para impedir que qualquer um aproximasse dela, tentando protegê-la.

O homem levantou e começou a lutar com Ace. Eram chutes, socos, o homem era o dobro do tamanho de Ace e sempre tentava esmaga-lo, mas o rapaz era mais ágil.

– Pare com isso seu idiota! – Bonney começou a desesperar-se, não podia citar o nome dele, e porque Ace brigava? Brigar com os soldados do governo era um risco. A moça levantou-se e suas lagrimas desceram seus olhos. Nem ela entendia o porquê de chorar, se era pelo pirata tentar protege-la ou o risco que ele assumia enfrentando o Governo Mundial. Ace não poderia se machucar por ela... Então Bonney gritou: – Esta luta não é sua! É minha!

– Bonney eu não posso deixar que ninguém te faça mal! – Ace continuava a brigar. Aquilo a deixava extremamente confusa, ela sabia seu destino e não poderia envolvê-lo, a moça virou-se para Chie que observava a briga sem parecer ligar muito, só esperava a hora de seus seguranças pararem aquele moleque.

– Chie-san, por favor, se ele partir da ilha, podemos esquecer tudo!? Nem relaram na senhora! - as lagrimas escorriam elos olhos de Bonney, Ace era maluco, não podia ter feito isso! Não poderia deixar os mares por conta dela – Seu idiota, vai embora daqui! Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo!

– Bonney, confie em mim, não quero te deixar mais com medo! – O segundo homem entrava na briga contra Ace, Bonney ajoelhava-se no chão. Será que ele sabia seu poder mesmo? Porque queria tanto protege-la? Bonney chorava. Que estava acontecendo ali? Porque de tudo aquilo?

– Va embora rapaz, que nunca nem vimos você. – disse a mulher aproximando-se de Bonney e puxando-a pelo braço para que a garota levantasse.

Ace brigava com os dois homens ao mesmo tempo, um dos seguranças agarrou seus braços. Ace tentava chutar o outro, mas em vão, este lhe acertava um soco fazendo com que o rapaz desmaiasse.

– Vocês vão atrás dele Chie-san? – perguntou Bonney em meio suas lagrimas desesperadas vendo Ace desmaiado no chão

– Se ele estiver na ilha quando voltarmos mandarei mata-lo. – Disse olhando-a de forma superior enquanto arrastava-a, Bonney caminhava em direção a baia – Agora seja boazinha Bonney que faremos muitas coisas hoje.

Os seguranças jogaram Ace no chão e acompanharam a mulher ao navio do governo.

~/~

Ace acordou tempos depois

– O que aconteceu? – Ele olhou os lados, estava na casa de Bonney. – Bonney? – lembrou-se da luta de tudo que havia acontecido. Ace levantou e entrou na casa correndo, procurando por ela em todos os cômodos. Onde Bonney estava? Eles realmente haviam levado-a? Ace revoltou-se então fechou a casa e resolveu voltar para seu barco

– Capitão, precisamos partir. – Disse um dos tripulantes olhando Ace aproximar-se. – Uma maluca do Governo disse que era para sumirmos antes dela voltar...!

–Deem a volta e ancorem o barco em outra parte da ilha, não podemos ir ainda. – Disse o capitão contando tudo que havia lhe acontecido

~/~

Bonney não havia voltado no mesmo dia, mas no seguinte.

–Suas contas no restaurante vêm saindo muito caras Bonney, controle seu maldito apetite! –disse Chie libertando-a e jogando-a em sua casa. – Voltaremos em breve.

Ela sentou-se no chão de sua sala, seu corpo estava fraco, ferido. Bonney encolheu-se num canto e começou a chorar. Que humilhação. "Porque tinha que viver assim?" Sempre pensava isso quando voltava. Malditos nobres, maldito governo, malditos Teryuubitos. Bonney chorava pensando em sua vidinha. Não via a hora de ir embora daquele maldito lugar.

"Ir embora..." Lembrou-se de Ace. Foi idiota de não ter ido com ele? Não, ela teria condenando-o se partisse junto. Fora que ela precisava treinar que fariam com aquele poder sem nem saber lutar...

– Ace...- disse ela baixinho – Você esta bem não esta?

– Achei que você nunca mais voltaria, ainda não quer me ver?

Ela levantou a cabeça assustando-se, Ace estava sentado em sua janela. Seus dois homens vinham atrás segurando alguns peixes. Aquele idiota, porque ele não partiu?!

– Porque esta aqui seu idiota. Vai embora! – Disse Bonney ríspida escondendo o rosto em seus joelhos

– O que fizeram com você?

– Porque você lutou? Isso não era problema seu! – Bonney voltava a chorar, era o cumulo de sua humilhação. Ace aproximou-se dela e ajudando-a levanta-se e ir ate o sofá

– Por favor, prepare comida para ela. –disse a um dos homens, enquanto o outro ajudava a fazer curativos e limpa-la.

– Porque você não sai correndo com todo mundo?

– Porque eu sei como não é ter ninguém. Sei o que é ser chamado de demônio.

Bonney parou para olha-lo, aquilo fez seu coração acelerar e depois sua idiota reação de voltar a chorava, o outro tripulante de Ace retirou-se para a cozinha para ajudar seu companheiro.

– Não posso te contar meus segredos também, Bonney, mas eu sei que você esta sentindo. Não quero saber se você tem um poder ou que tem medo de você. Mas não posso deixa-la aqui assim.

Bonney chorava, Ace aproximou-se dela e apoiou sua mão em seus cabelos acariciando-os.

– Por favor, não chore Bonney. Você tem a mim agora ta? Nunca vou fugir de você. Eu prometo.

– Você se importa mesmo? Não quer aproveitar-se de mim? Mesmo eu sendo uma estranha? - disse entre as lagrimas.

– Não sei nem que é este poder. Quero que você fique bem Bonney. Apenas isso. – Ace levantou-se do sofa e olhou-a com um sorriso. – Porque não vai tomar um banho quente? Vamos preparar uma festa para você - Ace sorria Bonney nunca havia ido a uma festa, quem diria tido uma apenas para si, ela sorriu levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Que eram todos aqueles sentimentos que inundavam seu corpo? Ele ajudou-a a subir para o banheiro descendo logo em seguida para ajudar os companheiros com os preparativos.

~/~

Um dos homens vinha da cozinha com alguns peixes assado. Outro pegava algum saque que havia encontrado na cozinha. Era tudo muito modesto, mas o clima era de extrema alegria naquela sala.

Ace serviu Bonney que estava totalmente confusa, o que era aquele calor que sentia com aquelas pessoas ali? Os homens de Ace, Ace todos ali com ela, sem medo, sem pedir nada... Bonney não arava de pegar no pé de Ace que a zombava por não ser delicada como uma menina. Os homens riam deles, Ace e Bonney comiam mais rápido que os tripulantes. Estavam todos apenas ali, brindando, trocando pratos, comento, rindo... Era isso, uma festa?

Os dois tripulantes de Ace cochilaram no chão da sala, Bonney subiu para seu quarto e sentou-se na janela, queria chorar de novo.

Ace entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama dela

– Você só chora? – Perguntou Ace olhando-a da porta do quarto.

– Me deixa em paz, seu idiota. – Respondeu ela olhando a janela

– Pode baixar a guarda pelo menos um segundo sua maluca? – Bonney mostrou a língua para Ace que continuou a falar rindo. - Venha conosco Bonney. Prometo que vou protegê-la de quem for, no mundo inteiro.

– Não posso. Mas obrigada por me convidar – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso – Ace, você tem um sonho? – perguntava.

–Eu quero mostrar para o mundo que eu nasci. – ele parecia iluminado, Bonney não entendeu bem, mas abriu um sorriso para ele assim mesmo.

– Você acha que eu poderia sonhar Ace?

– Bonney, todos temos sonhos, me conte o seu!

Ela suspirou, sentia-se mal de falar, era como se aquilo lhe fosse proibido.

– Um dia vou sair daqui, ter minha tripulação e vou encontrar o One Piece! - ela parou e olhou para o chão - Ace, eu vou ser tão poderosa, que os nobres se curvaram perante a mim! Serei temida, mas serei apreciada também. Vou comprar minha liberdade!

Ace riu, Bonney corou violentamente.

– Seu idiota, não é para rir!

– Me desculpe, mas, por favor - Ace sorriu aproximou-se dela e segurou uma de suas pequenas mãos. Era incrível como Bonney era uma perfeita imagem de uma bela e dama, era delicada, bonita, mas tinha um jeito nada aceito pelos padrões sociais, Ace achava aquilo cômico nela. Era como falar um companheiro. - Não deixe de sonhar Bonney, não tenha nenhum arrependimento na sua vida.

Bonney olhou Ace com carinho, porque estava segura contando essas coisas a ele?

– Sabe Ace, eu não posso entrar para sua tripulação agora, mas eu vou embora para o mar, quando eu estiver pronta. Não minha hora ainda. – Ela aproximou-se da cama e deitou-se, Ace sentou ao lado dela – Obrigada, obrigada mesmo. – Ele acariciou os longos cabelos de Bonney

– Você vai ter que me fazer uma promessa - disse ele, Bonney olhou-o interessada no que ele diria – Me encontre na Grand Line Bonney! Quero ver seu cartaz de procurada, quero encontra-la no grande oceano dos sonhos!

Contente, sentindo uma felicidade extrema Bonney responde:

–Eu estarei la!

Ambos se abraçaram, Bonney estava cansada. Ace deitou-a na cama.

– Ficarei aqui ate você dormir tudo bem? Já estou há muito tempo nessa ilha, já preciso partir.

– Faça o que quiser então! - disse Bonney, parecendo irritada agora, como se quisesse pedir para que ele não fosse. Mas ela sabia que isso era inevitável.

Ace sentou-se ao lado da cabeceira, acariciando os cabelos de Bonney de forma tão suave que parecia tentar tornar aquilo eterno. E com essa sensação Bonney adormeceu. Mas antes disse, bem baixinho, como um suspiro:

– Sentirei sua falta até la...

– Ate breve, Bonney. Nos encontraremos de novo.


	3. Reencontro

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A segunda parte da historia Ace já entrou para o Bando do Barba Branca, mais ou menos três anos depois dos dois primeiros capítulos.

* * *

**Reencontro.**

–Capi... Capitã!

A caoita estava sentada numa bancada da cozinha, ao perceber a forma como seu subordinado estava falando, Bonney pensou "O mar está agitado? Não... É apenas mais um dia comum de sol. Então qual o problema desses idiotas? A marinha nos encontrou?".

Jogando seus longos cabelos rosa para trás, ela levantou-se segurando uma fatia de pizza que ainda comia.

– Pelo amor de deus, idiota, o que está acontecendo ali fora!?

A capitã saiu do interior do barco e dirigiu-se para popa quase correndo para lá. Bonney sentia-se com muito azar, mal entraram na Grand Line e já estavam sendo atacados? Enquanto ia para popa ela passou por uma parede onde haviam dois cartazes de procurados, o dela e o de Hiken no Ace.

– Não posso deixá-los sozinhos por nenhum minuto que tud...

– Fomos invadidos capitã Bonney! Tem um dos homens do Shirohige ...! Hiken no Ace está aqui! – Gritou um homem que a acompanhava, era seu imediato.

Um homem gordo apresentava uma barbixa e pele morena. Ele aparentava ser um tanto idiota, seu corpo tremia e só aquele nome já parecia assustá-lo.

– Ace? Hiken no Ace está aqui?! – Bonney parecia surpresa, jogou seu pedaço de pizza longe e saiu correndo em direção a onde seus homens estavam tentando proteger o navio.

–Bonney! – Disse um rapaz estava parado no meio da popa, dez homens reuniam-se segurando armas fazendo um circulo em volta dele que observava os movimentos de todos, parado no centro segurando uma bola de fogo. Ele não pareceu importar-se com os ataques, estava na defensiva apenas esperando pela capitã. Todos tripulantes tremiam na frente dele.

– Ca.. Capitã... Ele nos disse para chama-la que não atac...

– Homens, abaixem suas armas agora! – Impediu Bonney aparentando extrema surpresa - Quero todos os cozinheiros preparando o maior banquete que já foram capazes de fazer! Hoje teremos uma grande festa! – Todos os homens respeitavam as vontades de sua capitã, então dispersaram-se.

A maioria correu para a cozinha e outros foram pescar. Bonney andava ao encontro de Ace e o imediato, que ainda estava perto da capitã, pareceu extremamente confuso.

– Capitã Bonney!

– Diga aos homens que Ace é um velho amigo. Seu idiota... - Bonney fez parou e olhou seu imediato que permanecia ali – Vai ficar aqui para sempre? Vá coordená-los agora! Quero a maior festa que já fomos capazes de dar. - Ace sorriu ao vê-la que ao livrar-se de seu homem, correu para abraçá-lo.

Era surpreendente quanto ele sentiu-se feliz naquele momento. Aquela Bonney que ele havia conhecido no South Blue não existia mais. Ela não era mais aquela menina magra, fraca, assustada e desconfiada. Mas uma bela mulher, dotada de belas curvas femininas, corpo forte, vestindo roupas justas, demarcando cada curva. Uma mulher durona que impunha respeito a toda aquela tripulação. Ace estava realmente orgulhoso em vê-la.

– Fiquei feliz quando vi sua bandeira, então embarquei. Desculpe-me.

– Você não tem que se desculpar Ace, não fez mais do que sua obrigação ao embarcar. Seria uma ofensa se não viesse.

– Quando vi sua recompensa, nossa! Você desapareceu com dois navios da marinha! - Bonney soltou uma gargalhada, sentia-se muito feliz em vê-lo, ela queria contar tudo a ele.

– E você? Uniu-se à Barba Branca, é o Comandante da segunda divisão dos piratas dele! E agora você também é um usuário! – Bonney ria, Ace ficou em silêncio, talvez confuso e pensativo "Então ela sempre foi uma usuária?".

– Quer se juntar a nós? Seria muito bom ter você, Bonney, no bando do Velhote! – Disse Ace enquanto apontava para sua tatuagem nas costas.

Enquanto ele falava sobre o quanto seria legal ter ela no bando, Bonney analisava sua nova tatuagem sorrindo. Cada vez Ace parecia mais estranho, mais intimo e ainda mais forte. - Este é meu maior orgulho! – Dizia ele sobre a tatuagem.

– Ace, sou uma capitã aqui! Seria uma honra estar ao seu lado, mas eu não quero trabalhar para ninguém. – Bonney sorriu – Não pude lhe seguir naquela época, quem dirá agora para trabalhar para alguém. Quero chegar no Novo Mundo por minha conta, obrigada.

– Imaginava sua resposta. - Disse Ace suspirando. – Parece ter arrumado bons homens, Capitã-san – Ele fez uma pausa sentando-se no chão olhando o mar. – Mas Bonney, - Ace virou-se para ela que apoiou a mão sobre seu chapéu - Você disse que também é uma usuária? Era este poder...?

Um sorriso malicioso desenhou-se em seus lábios, Ace pareceu notar, ela deu um longo suspiro antes de falar.

–Você se lembra, do meu segredo? – comentou roubando-lhe o chapéu e sentando ao lado dele.


	4. Segredo

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A segunda parte da historia Ace já entrou para o Bando do Barba Branca, mais ou menos três anos depois dos dois primeiros capítulos.

* * *

**Segredos**

– Seu segredo? – Ace ergueu sua sobrancelha esquerda enquanto sorria interessado. – Sim eu me lembro. – disse atento ao que Bonney dizia.

Bonney rodava o chapéu de Ace de forma distraída, enquanto começava a falar:

– Quando eu era criança, nasci numa família nobre. Um dia acidentalmente, comi uma Akuma no Mi. – Bonney suspirou. – Por conta disso, meus pais me abandonaram, não suportaram a vergonha de eu ser uma usuária... Quando eu tinha oito anos me largaram naquela vila na qual nos encontramos e, infelizmente, meu poder era muito interessante para a nobreza.

Bonney fez uma breve pausa, aquele assunto não era o seu favorito. Logo depois ela continuou:

– Eu altero a idade física... Minha e de qualquer um... - Ace virou-se para observá-la. Bonney era uma garotinha que brincava com seu chapéu, aparentava ter aproximado uns dez anos. Ele pareceu assustado, ela estava idêntica, apenas menor, mas sem as belas curvas do corpo feminino, enfim era uma criança que estendia os bracinhos para lhe entregar seu chapéu.

Ace tomou-o colocando em sua cabeça e Bonney voltou a sua aparência de uns vinte.

– Uma vez por ano, minha mãe me visitava para eu deixá-la mais jovem e pagava para me alimentarem. – Suspirou ela. – Ela nem me olhava, só queria ficar jovem. – Ela olhou para Ace. – Talvez por ter nascido nobre eles não me transformaram literalmente numa escrava, mas meus pais não me quiseram depois que me tornei usuária.

– A noticia de que eu rejuvenescia as pessoas espalhou-se e comecei a me torna interessante. Então eu era levada para os países nobres todo mês, fizeram pesquisas comigo para dominar minha força, me torturavam e me batiam quando não os obedeciam... Até que a noticia chegou ao governo mundial. Passei a visitar anualmente os Gorousei e até os Teryuubitos.

A capitã lacrimejava, mas tentava não chorar enquanto contava sua história. Parecia que aquilo lhe doía muito, por isso Ace segurou uma das mãos de Bonney tentando dar-lhe segurança para continuar a falar.

– Ace, minha vida era o inferno quando eu fui levada. E você ir até a ilha me motivou a querer partir... Você me deu um motivo para viver.

Ace parou para pensar "Eu dar um motivo para alguém viver?", o comandante mantinha-se sério enquanto olhava-a, mas por dentro, sua mente tornava-se confusa.

– Na época, eu não fui com você por medo, não poderia arcar se algo acontecesse aos seus homens e a você. Eu mal sabia lutar! – Disse Bonney quase de forma abismada. - Mas logo que você partiu, eu também comecei a esforçar-me! – Bonney agora parecia orgulhosa de si. – Eu comecei a guardar dinheiro, e roubei um barco de um pescador. Rejuvenescia pessoas em troca de algumas bellies para meu navio. Imagino como foi quando deram pela minha falta na ilha.

Bonney sorria ao contar essas partes.

– Nos barcos da Marinha, deixei todos como bebês, Ace! Foi incrível. Por isso eles desapareceram! Está em algum lugar do mar, cheio de bebezinho!

Ace a olhava, tal que não poderia julgá-la, mas era um poder incrível e interessante.

– Você está feliz agora? – Perguntou ele.

Bonney sorria, talvez nem precisasse da resposta para esta pergunta, então logo depois ela o abraçou.

– Obrigada Ace. – Ace correspondia seu abraço, mas sentia-se confuso. "Ser motivo para alguém viver" aquilo martelava em sua mente então Bonney falou: - E aqueles teus homens?

– Uniram-se a mim, ao bando do meu pai. – Respondeu Ace.

–Barba Branca?

– Capitã Bonney, o banquete será servido. – O imediato apareceu onde os dois conversavam para chamá-los.

– Muito obrigada. – A capitã levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Ace. - Dar-me a honra de sua companhia nesta festa _Comandante_ da Segunda Divisão dos piratas do Barba Branca?

Ace segurou a mão de Bonney e acompanhou-a ao centro do navio.

~/ ~

Algo que não deixava de ter no grande bando dos piratas de Bonney, a gulosa, era comida. Ace já havia participado de grandes banquetes, mas aquele era o suficiente para toda tripulação de Barba Branca e mais a de Bonney.

Bonney sorria ao olhar aquela mesa tão cheia de comida, estava orgulhosa.

– Escolhi os melhores cozinheiros do mar para meu bando. Sinta-se a vontade.

O músico começou a tocar um grande violoncelo enquanto cantava, os homens bebiam, riam e comiam. Bonney sentava-se ao centro da mesa e devorava tudo ao seu alcance e Ace não ficava para trás, tudo da mesa parecia sumir em instantes próximo aos dois.

– Comandante Ace. – Disse um dos cozinheiros trazendo uma enorme pizza. – Por favor, experimente nossa pizza.

Bonney ria, enquanto servia-se de uma grande fatia e dizia:

– Duvido que algum dia encontre pizza melhor que essa!

O comandante pegou uma fatia da pizza na mão também e aproximou-a de sua boca para dar a primeira mordida, cochilando no momento em que terminava a ação. Todos pareceram chocados pensando "O que aconteceu com ele?! Desmaiou?!".

– Capitã? O comandante Ace...

– Porque vocês estão com essa cara? Comam a pizza também! Esta ótima! – Disse Ace rindo.

Bonney ria enquanto mordia a pizza.

– Idiota.

– Que que foi? – Perguntou Ace também caindo na risada.

Todos pareciam espantados, mas riam. Muita alegria reinava naquele navio e assim a grande festa da visita de Ace rolava por todo o dia.

– Ace! Vamos ver quem come mais! – Anunciou a capitã – Tragam mais comida! Gritava Bonney aos cozinheiros que traziam mais e mais pratos. Ace aceitava o desafio. Tanto ele, quanto ela pareciam bárbaros a mesa. Ela não se portava nem momento algum feito uma dama, nem Ace pareia se incomodar com isso. Ela comia bem como um de seus companheiros.

No meio Ace caia no sono dando automaticamente a vitória a Bonney que já comemorava!

– Ei!

– Ninguem mandou dormir! Gabava-se a capitã no meio do brinde de seus homens que também se servia comemorando a vitória da capitã.

– Na próxima não te deixarei ganhar - Disse Ace enfiando um pedaço de carne na boca.

– Quem disse que você deixou!? – retrucou Bonney levantando-se e rosnando a Ace que lhe encarava de volta.

– Ei comandante-san! – Chamou um dos homens tentando evitar aquela briguinha - Conte-nos, o que faz aqui no Paraiso? – Bonney sentava-se de volta fazendo bico.

– Estou atrás de um criminoso agora, conhecido por "Barba Negra". Ele cometeu o pior crime de um navio pirata. – Respondeu ele.

A capitã virou-se aa prestar atenção naquela conversa então disse seria:

– Entendo. Mas Ace tome cuidado.

Os homens olhavam Ace, alguns pareciam confusos, desentendidos, outros abismados, um dos cozinheiros virou para Ace e perguntou:

– Desculpe Comandante-san, mas o que ele..?

– Matou um "nakama". – respondeu um dos tripulantes de Bonney extremamente serio

– Ele era parte da segunda tropa do Barba Branca e matou um de nossos companheiros há alguns dias atrás. Sujou o nome do nosso pai... E como meu subordinado, eu devo cuidar dele. Por isso estou aqui neste trecho do oceano.

O navio manteve-se em silêncio e Ace parecia sério. A determinação estava em seus olhos, ele parecia disposto a caçar Barba Negra até os confins do inferno se necessário. Percebendo a tensão, Bonney levantou-se, encheu sua caneca de sake e pegou mais uma fatia de pizza.

– Mas hoje estamos comemorando não? - Bonney levantou o copo. - Um brinde, ao Ace! – Todos levantaram suas canecas acompanhando-a. Ace sentiu-se aliviado com Bonney tentando mudar aquele clima pesado que haveria ficado o navio, então ergueu sua caneca junto com os tripulantes gritando: – Kanpai! - Eles viraram tudo num só gole e ela saiu caminhou para dentro do navio. Ace acompanhou-a.

– Pode me contar uma coisa?

Bonney virou-se a ele curiosa.

– Quantos anos você realmente tem Bonney?

– Isso, meu querido, é um eterno segredo. Mas para você, 22.

Ace riu e Bonney continuou andando. Parecia um pouco tonta.

– Você acredita que eu... Realmente deveria ter nascido?

Bonney parou no caminho, confusa, e disse:

– Num pensamento egoísta, você virou o motivo pelo qual quero viver, pelo qual quero conquistar meus sonhos, Ace. Quero que você orgulhe-se de mim, quero superá-lo, quero surpreendê-lo mostrando do que sou capaz... – Ela fez uma breve pausa. – Mas eu não posso escolher isso por você. Só temos uma vida, não? Curta ou longa é nossa única vida. Então independente disso, não a desperdice por qualquer coisa.

Ela sabia que não havia respondido direito àquela pergunta, mas era o melhor que ela poderia dizer. Na verdade ela nem sabia o motivo daquela pergunta tão de repente. Bonney não entendia, mas não queria aquele clima pesado. Então virou-se para ele e disse:

– Obrigada... - Agradeceu carinhosamente.

– Pelo que? – Perguntou Ace.

– Aquele dia em minha casa... – Recordava-se ela, sorrindo. - Foi à primeira festa de minha vida. Esperei todos esses dias para te devolvê-la.

Agora ela estava contente, Ace sorriu, Bonney virou-se e continuou andando cambaleante.

– Bonney...

– Vou descansar, dorme comigo?

Ace ficou corado, Bonney nem se virou para olhá-lo, mas dava uma pequena risada enquanto entrava em seu dormitório parando na porta.

– Você vem? – Ace levantou a cabeça e acompanhou-a. Deixando que Bonney fechasse a porta após ele passar.


	5. Partir

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A segunda parte da historia Ace já entrou para o Bando do Barba Branca, mais ou menos três anos depois dos dois primeiros capítulos.

* * *

**Partir**

Bonney acordou primeiro, olhou para seu lado e Ace ainda dormia...

A Glutã observava o homem que dormia a seu lado parecendo uma "criança curiosa". Ace dormia de bruços, parecia tão em paz no mundo de seus sonhos, ela tirou um pequeno tufo de cabelos que estava próximo de seu rosto, Ace fez uma pequena careta fazendo Bonney rir.

– Você é muito espaçoso! – Comentou ela empurrando-o um pouco e levantando-se em seguida. Ace protestava resmungando, mas nada parecia fazê-lo acordar.

Então ela vestiu-se rapidamente e penteou seus longos cabelos rosa, ajeitando seu chapéu e fazendo uma breve maquiagem, antes de sair.

– Bom dia, Capitã Bonney. - Cumprimentou seu imediato que a esperava do lado de fora da cabine, ela parecia não se incomodar com aquele homem ali, era algo extremamente rotineiro a ela.

– Deixem o navio impecável antes de pararmos. - Ordenou a capitã de forma ríspida enquanto andava pelo navio decorado a glace.

O imediato concordou e o supervisor de mantimentos veio à companhia dos dois. Havia pouco tempo desde que o bando havia entrado na primeira metade da Grand Line todos pareciam animados e ansiosos.

– Capitã, estamos nos aproximando de uma ilha. Creio que teremos de fazer compras já que na festa de ontem...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Se tiver uma cidade façam as compras, senão vamos caçar alguma coisa. – Bonney parecia não querer muita conversa naquele momento, então se sentou-se à mesa para devorar seu café.

– Prepare o café da manhã de Ace. E sirvam uma grande fatia de carne.

Bonney estava quase terminando de limpar a mesa quando Ace sentou-se a seu lado. Um dos cozinheiros começou a trazer mais pratos para o comandante.

–Vou partir.

– Mas já? Mal chegou e já fica nessa pressa toda? Se quer ir tão rápido pule no mar, idiota. – Reclamava Bonney de boca cheia, Ace suspirou, sabia que ela não queria que ele já partisse.

– Não posso mais ficar, Bonney, tive que voltar aqui para o começo da Grand Line para encontrá-lo, pretendo ir agora em direção ao reino de Alabasta. Vocês irão desembarcar naquela ilha, não? - Perguntou Ace apontando para ilha da qual se aproximavam. - Desembarcarei lá com vocês e de lá partirei.

Bonney fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e disse:

– Promete que sempre que ver minha bandeira, você irá embarcar?

– Claro que sim.

– Então pode ir. – Bonney enfiou um pedaço de bolo na boca e olhou para o cozinheiro.

– Prepararem obentos para descermos naquela ilha e preparem alguns para o Ace levar também! – Ordenou ela voltando, logo depois, a olhar para Ace que dormia com a cara no prato.

~/~

Naquele dia não houve nada de muito especial, todos ajudaram um pouco na organização do navio após festa do dia anterior e os cozinheiros preparando uma enorme quantia de comida para alimentar Bonney. Ace passava algum tempo conversando com Bonney na proa.

O navio finalmente aproximava-se da ilha indicada pelo Log Pose. Alguns desceram do barco outros ficaram lá. O imediato desamarrou o barco de Ace do navio.

Bonney olhava para Ace cumprimentando seus homens enquanto agradecia pela festa, ela preferia fazer-se de desentendida enquanto o via partir.

– Bonney... – Chamou ele aproximando-se dela. - Da próxima vez que te encontrar, eu contarei o meu segredo. – Disse quase num sussurro apenas para ela ouvir.

Bonney encarou-o pensando "seu segredo?", então após isso apenas sorriu consentindo.

– Então apareça logo, pois agora você me deixou curiosa. – Disse ela recebendo um beijo em sua testa.

Ace era bem mais alto, suas costas eram largas e ela, mesmo tendo o epíteto de "Glutã", nunca teve um corpo condizendo com o nome. Ele a abraçava, enquanto ela sumia naquele grande e quente abraço.

– Será muito antes que você imagina. – Ace virou-se para os homens. – Cuidem bem dela.

Alguns acenaram outros apenas sorriam.

– Se depender desses idiotas para cuidar de mim, estou morta. Preocupe-se com outro. – Disse Bonney mostrando a língua. – Ace sorriu enquanto subia a bordo de seu barco.

– Então até breve... - Ace partia em seu pequeno barco movido a chamas dando um último aceno antes de sumir no horizonte.

Após isso os homens desembarcaram na ilha e reuniram-se perto de Bonney que ia disse:

– Escutem bem, antes de partirmos, nós já temos o nosso próprio prêmio certo? Então nunca podem mencionar o grande carinho que eu e Ace temos, ok? – Bonney ajustava alguns obentos para ela e entregava a seus homens – Agora vamos, seus idiotas. – Disse ela, agora andando em direção à ilha.

* * *

Este capitulo foi mais curto apenas para encerrar este encontro.

Prometo que o próximo sera melhor ;*


	6. 6 Doente

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A terceira parte da historia, acontecem semanas antes do encontro de Ace com Barba Negra

* * *

**Doente**

- Então, você finalmente acordou? – Bonney estava com um sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos pareciam cansados. Afinal, o que Bonney faria ali? Sentia tanta falta assim dela? Ace tentou sentar-se, mas uma mao segurou seu peito pressionando para que deita-se

- Comandante Ace-san, por favor, continue repousando. – Ele olhou quem o impedia de levantar-se, era o medico da tripulação de Bonney. Sua vista ainda estava pesada, mas não tinha como negar, as paredes parecidas que haviam sido recheadas de um delicioso glace, estava realmente no navio de bolo da Bonney.

- Ace pedirei para trazerem seu jantar – Bonney espreguiçava-se esticando-se. – Cuide dele por enquanto – disse ao medico enquanto saia do consultório de seu navio

- Sim capitã. – respondeu o homem.

- Bonn.. – a voz de Ace falhava. Porque estava assim? Então Ace virou-se para o medico – Doutor-san, tenho que partir.

-Camandante Ace-san, por favor, descanse. - Ace sentou-se na cama com dificuldades, os dois cozinheiros do navio entraram no consultório enquanto o doutor ajeitava os travesseiros

- Trouxemos o que o senhor pediu sopas de legumes, saladas e frutas. – Ambos traziam grandes travessas, Ace já não sabia mais se não tinham pratos menores ou o parâmetro deles sempre para a Bonney.

- Porque – Ace sentia-se extremamente fraco, era como se seu corpo não o obedecesse - estou aqui? - Ainda mais naquela hora, havia conseguido uma importante pista sobre Teach, não podia estar com eles, não naquele momento.

- Encontramos você a três dias atrás numa ilha de inverno. Alguns homens estavam caçando e te viram na praia. Estava com tanta febre que mal conseguimos trazer para o barco. A capita entrou em desespero, ficou os três dias aqui cuidando de você. Mandou os homens encontrarem seu barco. - Bonney voltou para o consultório sentando-se na cama ao lado de Ace. Bonney pegou uma travessa de sopa e colocou no colo.

- Por favor homens, nos deem licença por um instante? - Os cozinheiros e o medico saíram - Capitã, por favor não deixe ele levantar, acredito que mais duas noites bem descansadas o comandante-san estará melhor. - Bonney olhou para Ace num sorriso malicioso - Não permitirei doutor - disse enquanto os homens saíram

- Três dias que estou dormindo?

- Segundo meus homens eles te viram desmaiar, então acredito que sim. - Bonney parecia extremamente cansada, serviu uma colher de sopa na boca de Ace - por favor, coma tudo. Parece que você andou exagerando não?

Ace ficou em silencio, haviam dias em que não dormia direito, e sua alimentação era principalmente o que caçava, nada de frutas ou verduras

- Desculpe-me. - Disse enquanto comia. Bonney sorriu servindo-lhe mais sopa

- Apenas fique bom ok? - Ele fez um aceno positivo. - Olha seu barco esta junto aqui do nosso, nos abandonamos àquela ilha ontem, espero que não se importe.

Bonney parecia extremamente cansada, qualquer movimento parecia que estava fraco, porem seu rosto parecia iluminado. Ela o alimentava, à medida que cada prato ia esvaziado-se.

- Capita? - bateu o medico na porta Bonney sorriu para Ace e levantou-se se retirando do consultório - Por favor, vá descansar, se não você também poderá ficar doente. A capita-san nao tem nem comido nestes dias direito!

- Voce tem razão não? Qualquer coisa fale para Ace que estarei em meu quarto - Bonney retirou-se indo repousar em seu quarto e o medico entrou na cabine acompanhado do imediato

- Comandante Ace, é bom vê-lo acordado - disse o imediato.

- Preciso partir doutor. Estou próximo do meu objetivo

- Por favor comandante Ace-san, contenha-se, descansando hoje e amanha caso estiver melhor o senhor ja poderá partir.

Ace levantou-se da cama parecia mal se equilibrar e o medico parecia assustado.

- Comandante Ace, desculpe por isso, mas a nossa Capita ficou dias aqui com o senhor, so o esperando melhorar. Não podemos permitir que voce a desrespeite desta forma - disse o imediato, ele tremia, mas tentava ser o mais firme possível.

- Por favor comandante Ace-san, amanha a tarde se descansar e se alimentar bem com toda certeza estará recuperado, mas por favor descanse ao menos um pouco. Estou lhe dando algumas vitaminas...

- você fez uma promessa a Capitã Bonney, não pode simplesmente ir embora assim - Ace sentou-se na cama de volta, estava certo ele tinha seu objetivo a cumprir, mas não podia voltar sua palavra com Bonney. Ainda mais se partisse assim no meio da noite.

- So descanse um... JA DORMIU?! - os tanto o medico quanto o imediato exclamaram. Ace cochilava sentado enquanto os dois argumentavam, na surpresa deles, Ace acordou.

- Me desculpem. - disse abaixando a voz - Será que poderiam me ajudar a ir ao quarto dela? - O imediato suspirou, mas estendeu a mão ao comandante. - Tudo bem doutor? - doutor fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, Ace levantou-se novamente com ajuda do imediato. Seu corpo parecia extremamente pesado, mas foi acompanhando-o ate o quarto de Bonney - Obrigado imediato-san - disse enquanto batia na porta ja entrando.

Bonney aparentava estar dormindo, com dificuldades Ace caminhou ate a cama dela e sentou-se ao seu lado sussurrando

- Posso dormir aqui hoje? - Bonney afastou-se pra um canto da cama dando-lhe um espaço - Voce ficou preocupada Bonney? - Ace perguntou, enquanto acomodava-se, Bonney estava virada para o outro lado, apenas fez um aceno positivo.

- Eu não vou morrer ok? Já fiz esta promessa para meu irmão então não posso morrer. - Bonney sorriu, ainda sem olha-lo, Ace a abraçou.

- Boa noite Ace. - Disse ela sorrindo, Bonney provavelmente estava chorando desde a hora que tinha ido para o quarto, estava tão aliviada de ele estar bem que se aconchegou naquele abraço caindo num profundo sono, o qual ele ja acompanhava.


	7. 7 Minha garota

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A terceira parte da historia, acontecem semanas antes do encontro de Ace com Barba Negra

* * *

**Minha garota**

Bonney havia acordado primeiro, provavelmente seria muito tarde já. A capitã arrumou-se para ir ao convés.

Alguns homens bebiam, alguns comiam, alguns se divertiam, outros trabalhavam. Bonney observava todo o movimento vendo se o que perdeu do dia havia sido calmo, talvez já devessem estar próximo ao por do sol. "Havia dormido tanto assim?" pensou. O imediato correu ate a capitã era sempre um habito espera-la acordar e recebê-la, ou com o jornal, ou algum relatório da madrugada, ou apenas um bom dia.

- Seu almoço esta pronto na cozinha, Capitã. - Bonney apenas fez um aceno positivo, parecia já estar próximo o fim da tarde, apesar disso ainda estava cansada, afinal haviam passados três dias sem descansar, o medico veio correndo para encontra-la

- Capitã, pedi que preparassem hoje uma refeição rica em vitaminas a todos os homens, as lutas na ultima ilha foram pesadas demais. E pedi que preparassem algo para Comandante Ace-san para recuperar-se logo

- Tudo bem, realmente, precisamos todos bem, imagine quando chegarmos ao novo mundo? Precisamos estar prontos, se não quando os marinheiros virem atrás de nos novamente... – Bonney serviu-se de uma garfada de carne – Esta ilha realmente nos desgastou. Marinheiros, animais gigantes, encontrar o Ace naquele estado – Bonney suspirou enquanto mastigava – Precisamos treinar muito, espero que possamos parar numa ilha deserta, só para variar.

- Pelo menos conseguimos algum dinheiro, e aquele seu disfarce para fugir capitã, f oi realmente ótimo – disse o medico sorrindo. Ela havia transformado todos seus homens e criança e ela numa senhora de idade, passando por uma cuidadora de órfãos. Bonney concordou enquanto devorava metade da mesa. – Capitã, preparei um remédio para o comandante, você levaria para ele? – Bonney recebeu o frasco colocando-o num bolso

- Bom, verei se ele acorda para comer algo. - Bonney pegou um dos carrinhos bandeja da cozinha e levou-o para seu quarto com ajuda de seus homens.

Bonney entrou sozinha passando o carrinho para dentro. Ace abriu um olho ao ouvir o barulho

- Esta acordado?

- Mais ou menos.

- Trouxe comida e seu remédio.

Ace sentou-se na cama espreguiçando.

- Onde estão minhas coisas? – Ace havia sua adaga, mochila, sobretudo, cinto logpose, chapéu não estavam com ele. Bonney apontou para a escrivaninha no canto do seu quarto, todos os pertences de Ace estavam la.

- E seu barco foi amarrado ao navio. – Respondeu Ace não havia tido tempo em pensar em seus pertences, apenas contar com a sorte de Bonney recolhe-los - Como esta se sentindo? – Perguntou enquanto entregava um prato para Ace que começou a comê-lo.

- Já estou bem. – Ace comia sua aparência já parecia melhor, talvez tudo que ele tivesse era mesmo um stress, falta de descanso e os dias que passou dormindo no barco de Bonney pareciam ter melhorado nisso. – Não precisa se preocupar comigo Bonney.

- Fico feliz que esteja melhor. – Ace terminou o prato que comia e abriram os braços, Bonney sentou-se na cama entrando no abraço dele - É difícil não preocupar-se com alguém como você – Ace fingiu ignorar o comentário e a abraçou mais forte.

- Achei uma pista sobre o Teach

- O homem quem você procura?

- Sim, nome dele é Marshall D. Teach. – Ace suspirou, Bonney remexeu o bolso entregando o remédio a Ace, que o recebeu e tomou voltando-se a ela em seguida – Bonney te devo meu segredo.

- Você não precisa me contar agora, descanse primeiro.

- Não, eu quero que você saiba dele. – Ace suspirou e parou para olha-la – Sou filho do Gol D. Roger

Bonney mudou sua expressão, mas não queria mostrar-se tão surpresa, não queria que Ace sentisse mal por contar isso a ela.

- Mas.. Como?

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci e Monkey D. Garp me escondeu ate eu fazer 17 anos, foi quando vim para o mar. Ate eu ter meus dez, sempre estive sozinho, então encontrei meus irmãos... – Ace parou de falar, parecia nervoso, e ao mesmo tempo confuso Bonney abriu um grande sorriso e abraço-o – Sempre falaram que se eu tivesse nascido eu deveria ter uma morte fria e cruel pelo que maldito do Roger fez. Então queira que o mundo me conhecesse independente de quem fosse filho.

Ela ficou em silencio, era uma historia realmente incrível, Ace era o herdeiro do rei dos piratas. Criado anda pelo marinheiro lendário. "Será que ele sabe como chegar a Laftel?" pensou, Bonney soltou uma pequena risada então para descontrai-lo disse:

- Quer casar-se comigo? Se é herdeiro de um rei, eu sou da nobre. – Ace a olhou de forma mais confusa então ela continuou – Sabe Ace, para mim, nunca vou me importar de quem você é filho, ou nunca irei te chamar de demônio ou expulsar do meu barco. O que sinto por você, só mudara no dia que você quiser que mude. – Bonney fez uma pausa – Por favor, Ace, não se exalte você ainda não esta totalmente bem para isso. – comentou por fim, preocupada, Ace estava talvez perplexo com o que ela dizia, não esperava esta reação dela então ficou em silencio e pressionou Bonney em seu abraço.

- Bonney, seja minha...

- O que quer dizer ser sua? – questionou-a confusa

- Você não vai vir comigo para o bando de piratas do Barba Branca, mas quero que você seja apenas minha, minha garota talvez, não quero não ser nada mais seu.

- Como um casamento?

- Pode ser assim se preferir, mas somos do mar, não estaríamos juntos, mas unidos por um laço, que seria no caso, este.

Ela olhou para ele dando um sorriso encostando seus lábios nos dele

- Serei para sempre sua Ace. – disse isso lhe beijando os lábios num longo beijo.

~/~

Bonney voltava a servir a comida a ele. Estava radiante, e feliz e Ace também não parecia nada mal, ate parecia ter melhorado, ele comia as inúmeras travessas que ela insistia em lhe servir, passaram minutos ali sem dizer nada, ate Bonneu comentar quase num sussurro:

- Ace, você sabe como consumamos um casamento não? – Bonney sorriu, maliciosa e Ace corou violentamente.

- ah.. é.. – Ace suspirou enquanto mordia uma maça – Obrigado. Eu realmente queria te contar isso. – Bonney sentou-se ao seu lado na cama novamente e sussurrou no ouvido dele

- Obrigada por me contar. Eu entendo hoje o que quer dizer "sozinho com um segredo" ou porque você me perguntou aquilo na ultima vez – Bonney sorria de forma carinhosa, isso que era esse tal de amor? Enfim, ela não sabia, mas ela gostava de tudo que sentia por Ace de cada coisa que ele contava, cada sentimento. Tudo. Ace retirava todas as travessas da cama e beijou os lábios de Bonney novamente, mas de forma mais intensa.

- Ace, por favor, você precisa...

- Eu estou bem Bonney.- A mão de Ace passava desde o abraço por todas as curvas do corpo dela, Bonney perdia o fôlego com as mãos quentes alisando-a, Ace beijava-a, de forma intensa, seus lábios, rosto, pescoço e Bonney retribuía, a cada suspiro, a cada gemido

- Ace, por favor, eu nunca...

- Nem eu... – disse em seu ouvido num leve sussurro – eu quero, que você seja apenas minha – Aqueles sussurros faziam arrepiar-se, Bonney também o desejava

- Então me faça sua Ace. – disse desistindo, enquanto jogava seu chapéu longe e deixava seus suspensórios descer seus braços.


	8. Ser sua

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A terceira parte da historia, acontecem semanas antes do encontro de Ace com Barba Negra

* * *

**Ser sua**

Bonney caia deitada sob o peitoral quente de Ace. Aquela deveria ter sido a terceira vez na noite, talvez? Ela já não sabia mais. Estava tão feliz de estar ali com ele. Ace parecia cochilar, apesar de sua respiração estar acelerada. "Ele estava bem?" pensava Bonney quando decidiu levantar-se e tocar sua testa. Ace já era naturalmente quente, mas estava como na última vez, ardendo em febre. Ela então se vestiu e saiu da cabine.

~/~

Ace estava acordando, já era manhã. Não havia entendido bem o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava deitado no meio da cama de Bonney e ela estava sentada no chão, apoiada com a cabeça na cama, cochilando, em suas mãos havia uma toalha úmida.

Ace sentou-se, estava vestindo uma camiseta e sua bermuda preta, mas ele não se lembrava nem de ter se vestido. Confuso ele olhava para o teto, sua cabeça estava pesada lembrando-se de um sonho, "Como um sonho poderia ser tão real?", pensava ele. Havia neblina, Ace lembrava-se de ter uns cinco anos, era uma criança e tudo estava em paz. Ele estava no colo de uma mulher. Seria Dadan? Nunca. Era um toque mais maternal. Aquela mulher lhe banhava numa banheira, ele conseguia lembrar-se da espuma em seu corpo, da neblina formada pela fumaça quente. Ace suspirou e pousou cuidadosamente uma de suas mãos a cabeça de Bonney, fazendo-lhe cafuné.

- Deite aqui. – disse a ela. Mas Bonney nem se mexia, Ace levantou-se da cama e a deitou.

– Vou lá para fora, tudo bem? – Bonney resmungou algo parecido com um "uhum", Ace a cobriu e se retirou da cabine.

- Comandante Ace – Disse o imediato, ele parecia afobado, talvez esperasse a capitã se levantar todas as manhãs e espantou-se ao ver que não era ela vindo primeiro – Os homens estão tomando café no convés, por favor, nos acompanhe. – Ace reverenciou o homem, agradecendo-o e este começou a tremer pelo nervosismo enquanto Ace se retirava.

- Ah – disse virando-se para o imediato – Acredito que a Capitã não se levantará agora. – O imediato o olhou rapidamente e continuou o acompanhando ao centro do navio.

- Comandante Ace-sama junte-se a nós – disse um dos homens, a tripulação de Bonney era composta por onze piratas e sua capitã. A grande maioria sentava-se ao redor de uma comprida mesa na qual Bonney costumava se sentar na ponta para receber suas refeições. Ace sentou-se entre o médico e um dos tripulantes.

- Ace-san, a capitã me procurou de noite alegando que você estava com febre. Sente-se melhor? – Ace virou-se ao médico enquanto pensava "eu tive febre?". Os dois cozinheiros do navio saiam para o convés com grandes travessas servindo o café de todos.

- Sério? Desculpe por preocupá-lo, já estou muito melhor. – Disse enquanto servia-se de um pedaço de torta, Ace ficou pensativo durante a refeição.

- Ace-san, eu sei que é algo impossível de pedir para o senhor, mas fique conosco mais alguns dias, creio que se o senhor repousar mais hoje e amanhã, ficará totalmente curado. – Disse o médico. Ace realmente poderia ficar? E Teach? Ele estava tão próximo de seu objetivo, segundo sua fonte.

- Comandante Ace é muito bom vê-lo sadio, a capitã fica feliz. – Disse um dos homens numa ponta da mesa.

– É comandante-san, ela sempre dizia que queria encontrar um certo homem e mostrar o quanto nossa tripulação é forte! – Ace observava os homens falando sobre ele, admirados. Ele havia tomado a decisão certa, não? Ela agora era sua garota, só isso já o deixava completamente satisfeito. Nada poderia superar aquela felicidade. Nem o One Piece? Nem ele, talvez Ace até torcesse mais para Luffy encontrá-lo.

- Como vocês entraram para o Bando da Bonney? – Perguntou Ace curioso. O imediato sentado a sua frente abriu um grande sorriso, talvez fosse admiração pela história. Ace serviu-se de um gole de suco de laranja enquanto o homem começava.

- Fomos um bando de pirata do capitão Sum, ele era um bom capitão, mas foi preso. – Alguns dos homens baixaram seus olhares, relembrando-se do Capitão– Ficamos semanas vagando apenas com nosso barco até a marinha nos encontrar e sermos capturados. – O imediato fez uma pausa enquanto Ace pegava uma maça – Parece que o barco da marinha no qual estávamos, cruzou o caminho da Capitã, e os Marinheiros queriam a cabeça dela, mas Bonney invadiu o navio e transformou todos em bebês. Juramos lealdade a ela se nos aceitasse como seus tripulantes, desde então Bonney tornou-se nossa salvadora, nossa Capitã.

Ace cochilava, alguns homens riram pelo imediato ainda estar contando a história. Bonney chegou e se sentou na ponta da mesa.

– Idiota! – disse ela para Ace cochilando, ela apresentava um sorriso no rosto enquanto servia-se de grandes pratos.

Ace acordou assustado, desculpou-se e riu da situação. Bonney chutou algumas travessas enquanto comia. Alguns homens retiraram os excessos de pratos vazios. Ace sentou-se ao lado de Bonney.

- Você vai ficar aqui não vai? – perguntou ela sem olhá-lo, limpando-se do café.

- Porque essa arrogância toda? – respondeu Ace – O doutor pediu que eu descansasse, pelo menos aqui poderei contar com você. Mesmo precisando partir.

- Calado, agora você já disse que vai ficar... – disse Bonney com grande satisfação – E o que irá adiantar você ir embora e cair de febre no meio de uma luta, serão apenas dois dias!

Ace suspirou consentindo e Bonney soltou gargalhadas, vitoriosa.

* * *

Queridos leitores, a fic esta passando por uma revisão e reedição. Estou contando com a ajuda do Adm na página do Facebook "Teorias de One piece", Vitorious Kamaitchi.

Não houve mudanças no enredo da história, mas fiz algumas alterações na estrutura para ficar mais de acordo com a personalidade da Bonney. {Capítulos editados: 1, 2 e 3}


	9. Amar

Esta historia é baseada na teoria

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A terceira parte da historia, acontecem semanas antes do encontro de Ace com Barba Negra

* * *

**Amar**

Era de tarde, um sol ardente cobria todo aquele oceano quase sem fim. No navio de Bonney tudo estava silencioso e tranquilo. Após direcionar o navio, não se via mais ninguém circulando, Bonney e os outros tripulantes iam resolver e planejar coisas em outros cômodos. Ace normalmente passava o dia em repouso, enfurnado no escuro quarto de Bonney. Isso não o agradava, preferia estar lá apenas de noite, na companhia de sua amada.

Ace foi para a proa do navio, aquele sol não era recomendável para alguém com suspeitas de febre, mas ele precisava disso. Todo aquele calor o fazia se sentir "mais vivo", melhor até para pensar.

Ace realmente gostaria de ficar com Bonney por mais tempo, queria passar semanas com ela, dormir sentindo seu perfume, apreciar seu belíssimo sorriso nos momentos em que ela "baixava a guarda". Ele já estava acostumado até mesmo com suas patadas de extremo mau humor. As festas e banquetes com a tripulação, tudo o divertia, mas ele sabia que não podia ficar.

Em sua mente ele tentava se convencer "Está tudo bem, são apenas dois dias", mas a informação obtida sobre o Barba Negra estava martelando na sua cabeça junto com um pensamento constante, quase inevitável: "Ele está numa Ilha próxima... Mas e se eu perder sua rota neste tempo?".

Não vendo ninguém ao redor, Ace decidiu fazer um teste. Ele se concentrou e tentou disparar seu Hiken para poder saber se estava ou não melhor. Concentrou as chamas, disparou e pouco depois disso as chamas se espalharam sem atingir nem metade da distância normal.

Um pouco frustrado, ele voltou a se sentar e pensou "Merda." Ace soltou um longo suspiro, sentia seu orgulho ferido mas tinha de concordar "Bonney realmente está certa, meu corpo ainda não está pronto para uma luta, preciso desse descanso". No piso de madeira Ace percebia um som de passos de salto alto caminhando e aproximando-se. Ace se virou para olhar e era Bonney vindo em sua direção dizendo:

- Parece entediado. – Ela passou pela frente de Ace para se sentar entre suas pernas.

- Tive dias muito agitados e ficar parado assim, depois de um tempo, chega a ser estranho. – Afirmou Ace enquanto apoiava seu queixo nos ombros dela. – Bonney, você sabe que nossa relação tem de ser um segredo, não?

Ace levantou sua sobrancelha esquerda, ele parecia sério. Bonney puxou uma das mãos de Ace para abraçá-la pela cintura e começou a rir.

- Claro que sei, idiota! Se fosse de outra forma iriam aumentar o valor da minha cabeça alegando que tenho relação com o Shirohige. Não quero que ele aumente apenas por essa hipótese, eu determino o valor de minha própria recompensa. - Dizia Bonney orgulhosa. Ace suspirou puxando-a para mais perto.

- Se alguém desconfiar do meu segredo e vier atrás de você... Não haverá nem mesmo um julgamento. – Disse Ace parecendo preocupado. Ele sabia que caso a marinha conseguisse descobrir algo, mesmo sendo quase impossível, caçaria qualquer mulher que pudesse ter se envolvido com ele. Assim como foi com sua mãe.

- Pare de falar assim! Eu sei me proteger e também já tenho meus próprios problemas com o Governo, mais um ou menos um pouco importa... Não preciso da sua preocupação! – Disse Bonney de forma ríspida.

Após um breve silêncio, Bonney já parecia ter se acalmado e Ace estava mais tranquilo.

– Você nem sabe o quanto sou forte. – Disse Bonney sorrindo para Ace. Ele sentia-se orgulhoso, Bonney realmente era independente e uma grande capitã. Ela beliscava as pernas de Ace tentando fazê-lo sorrir.

– Já sei – disse ela enquanto o soltava - Que tal me contar uma história? Já se passaram três anos desde que você veio para o mar, agora você deve ter milhões de histórias para me contar. – Bonney sorria aconchegando-se no abraço de Ace, ele a apertava sutilmente.

- O que você conhece do novo mundo? – Os olhos de Bonney brilhavam, Ace lançou um sorriso – Quando me uni ao Barba Branca, passei a navegar naqueles lados do mundo...

Ace contava as peculiaridades do Novo Mundo, Bonney parecia cada vez mais surpresa com o que ouvia. Ela estava fascinada com as histórias do novo mundo. Devem ter passado horas ali na proa, agora aquele oceano já havia tomado outro aspecto, parecia calmo e profundamente escuro.

- Depois de matar o Teach, voltarei para lá e ficarei te esperando. – Dizia ele enquanto abraçava Bonney – Quando você chegar irei pedir para o "pai" fazer uma grande festa e você vai conhecer todos meus nakamas.

- Ah claro, Ace. – disse Bonney com um tom irônico – Você acha que eu simplesmente embarcaria no Moby Dick? Estaria morta! Nós somos piratas, não posso ir lá e simplesmente bater um papo com o Barba Branca.

- Bonney você é minha convidada, vai recusar um banquete? – Ace bagunçava os cabelos dela. – E você é minha mulher, será bem vinda la, certo?

- Você é um idiota sabia? – Dizia ela enquanto se levantava e arrumando os cabelos – Mas irei pensar em sua proposta, prometo ao menos encontrá-lo no Novo mundo...

- Capitã Bonney! – veio um dos homens gritando para ela – Estamos nos aproximando de uma ilha!

- Vamos ancorar aqui no mar, desceremos lá amanhã pela manhã! Está anoitecendo e não quero correr o risco de entrarmos numa ilha desconhecida e perigosa com animais pela noite. – Ordenou Bonney.

Tudo foi feito como ordenado. Bonney tinha o respeito de todos os homens da tripulação, Ace admirava isso. O navio estava parado próximo à ilha. Anoitecia lentamente e o jantar já estava sendo preparado.

A noite continuava tranquila, durante o jantar as enormes travessas de comida eram servidas. Ace e Bonney comiam compulsivamente, ele ainda fazia intervalos para cochilar, a tripulação nem se incomodava mais com isso.

Após o jantar Ace voltou para a proa do navio, ele sempre gostou de observar o mar. Bonney vinha logo em seguida, ele a esperava.

- O que quer? - disse ela enquanto aproximava-se.

- Está vendo isso? É um Vivre Card – disse ele mostrando um papel e rasgando um pedaço para ela.

Bonney recebeu o papel em branco e disse:

- Mas que porcaria é essa?

- Esse papel vai te guiar para onde eu estiver. Quero que você me encontre no Novo Mundo. – Ace segurou a mão de Bonney e sob ela colocou o Vivre Card, o papel movia-se em direção a ele. Ela ficou surpresa e lhe abraçou.

- Obrigada Ace.

- Você me ama, Bonney?

- Que pergunta idiota é essa? – Bonney fechou o papel em uma mão e guardou no bolso – Vamos para o quarto.

Ace a acompanhou, ele estava quieto. Bonney se preparava para deitar e Ace estava sentado na cama.

- Nunca soube o que era amar ou ser amada Ace... Até você aparecer. – Disse ela indo deitar-se – Você é quem eu amo e o único que amarei em todo esse mundo. – Bonney sorriu deitando-se sob o peitoral de Ace – E sendo a dona de seu amor, irei obrigá-lo a nunca mais me abandonar.

Ace abraçou Bonney, talvez nada mais precisasse ser dito. Ele queria apenas amá-la durante esse curto e precioso descanso.


	10. Sol

Esta historia é baseada na teoria do

Fórum Project : "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ ) e todos os palpites e o que quero acreditar sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso duvidas e links meu facebook : Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A historia relatara encontros de Bonney e Ace. Baseado em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A terceira parte da historia, acontecem semanas antes do encontro de Ace com Barba Negra

* * *

**Sol**

Durante a manhã, após devorar todo o café da manhã, Bonney estava na mesa lendo um jornal e parecia focada em um artigo em especial.

- Moleque idiota. – dizia ela - Não tem amor pela vida, não é possível!

- De que você está falando? O que tem de bom nesse jornal? – Perguntava Ace indo para o lado de Bonney.

- Aquele Mugiwara no Luffy. – Ace levantou a cabeça interessado – Declarou guerra ao governo, fugiu de um Buster Call e causou a ruína da Ilha Judiciária Ennies Lobby.

Ace começou a rir.

- Deixe-me ver isso – disse tomando o jornal das mãos dela que não parava de reclamar – Hahahaha, realmente é o Luffy... Com um irmãozinho como esse, não tem como deixar de se preocupar.

- Hã?! Você disse irmãozinho? O Mugiwara é seu irmão? – Bonney parecia extremamente surpresa – Agora entendo porque vive se preocupando, ele é louco!

Ace sorriu, parecia orgulhoso de Luffy enquanto lia atentamente a materia.

- Capitã Bonney, os obentos para explorarmos a Ilha estão prontos!

Bonney levantou-se de seu lugar na mesa e gritou a todos os homens:

- Vamos desembarcar!

**~/~**

Ace já estava pronto para desembarcar, ele estava apressado, parecia que ia sair correndo em direção a Ilha. Desde sua infância Ace foi acostumado a se aventurar em terras desconhecidas, depois de tanto tempo parado, ele precisava disso. Ele regulou a mochila em suas costas, pulou na terra firme e quando ia começar a explorar a Ilha sentiu um cascudo na sua cabeça.

Era Bonney gritando:

- Você é idiota?! Para onde está indo? E se passar mal? Ande junto conosco!

Ela parecia zangada, mas estava apenas preocupada pensando "É melhor não deixá-lo sozinho, se algo acontecer ou ele passar mal... Creio que eu saberei onde está". Enquanto pensava isso ela observava o Vivre Card imaginando: "Porque ele me deu isso?".

Logo depois o sermão de Bonney, Ace ria enquanto pensava "Por que foi mesmo que me juntei com essa maluca?". Os homens da tripulação observaram achando divertido, mas se fizeram de desentendidos quando Bonney os encarou.

Ace agora caminhava junto de três homens de Bonney, percebia aos poucos que a ilha não era deserta, havia uma cidade, parcialmente destruída. "Será que haveria pessoas ali?" Ace imaginava durante a caminhada.

- Co...Comandante A...Ace-san – disse amedrontado um dos homens apontando a frente. Naquela terra estranha, rachada e com uma cor esquisita havia uma bandeira pirata fincada. Sua Jolly Roger era um símbolo com três caveiras e ossos cruzados atrás.

- Não estou gostando nenhum pouco disso – Disse Ace, sério, aproximando-se da bandeira – Higan! – Ele disparou um tiro de fogo fazendo a bandeira sumir em cinzas.

Após isso correu em sua direção um homem desesperado, saindo de uma casa quase toda destruída, gritando:

- Você é louco? A escuridão irá retornar! Aquele homem vai destruir tudo que restou – O homem parecia abalado.

- Ace-sama, batemos nele? – Perguntou um dos piratas estralando os dedos.

- Não, deixe ele falar. Por favor, pode me dizer quem fez isso? – Perguntou Ace ao homem.

- Tudo que o homem disse foi: "Zehahaha! uma nova era está por vir, lembrem-se do Barba Negra".

- E... Onde ele está?

- Ele partiu ontem, deve estar causando o caos em alguma Ilha próxima. Talvez na Ilha Banaro. – Disse o homem apertando a palma de suas mãos, indignado.

Ace ficou sem ação, ele pensava: "Droga! Ele está tão próximo? Se eu partir agora em meu barco, levarei metade do tempo para chegar. Se eu partir pela manhã, o encontrarei na tarde seguinte provavelmente". De qualquer forma, Ace já estava com uma expressão totalmente diferente das anteriores.

Uma senhora de idade com uma grande capa cobrindo-a toda, aproximava-se dele junto de um grupo de meninos.

- Moço, por favor, me ajude. – Bonney levantou a cabeça para Ace, apesar das rugas e os cabelos brancos, Ace nunca deixaria de notar aqueles belos olhos lilás. –A cidade já foi toda saqueada, precisamos ir embora – disse sussurrando - Se continuarmos aqui vamos arrumar alguma encrenca. A marinha já deve vir investigar.

Ace acompanhou o grupo, Bonney voltava a sua bela e jovem forma, trazendo de volta também seus companheiros.

- Vamos partir! – Disse a capitã enquanto todos embarcavam.

Alguns homens estendiam as velas enquanto outros cuidavam do leme. Bonney parecia estar pensando em algo sério...

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ace aproximando-se dela.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Bonney colocou uma mão na testa, ela não podia deixar de contar aquilo para ele, mas de qualquer forma ela sabia que amanhã mesmo Ace iria partir. Então ela bufou e começou a falar – O homem que causou tudo aquilo, foi quem você procura.

- Eu sei – Disse Ace indo na direção de Bonney – Sei até para onde tenho de ir.

- Se quiser partir, pode ir... Mas pelo menos hoje... – Bonney abraçou-o forte como se ele fosse desaparecer.

- Eu vou ficar com você. Apesar de precisar descansar pelo menos um pouco – Disse Ace rindo.

- Você que não me deixar dormir, não me deixa em paz. – Disse Bonney saindo do abraço – Estamos ficando sem mantimentos, vou pedir para outros pescarem algo e te chamarei - Disse a capitã virando-se, Ace a puxou de volta, para bem perto e disse:

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas então... – Após dizer isso ele beijou a testa dela, levemente. Depois disso Bonney se afastou sorrindo.

**~/~**

Aquele dia teve um ritmo bem diferente do anterior. Ace passou o dia dormindo, precisava recuperar suas energias. Bonney e sua tripulação tiveram de tentar resolver a situação dos mantimentos e também planejar o percurso para a próxima ilha. Sendo assim, o dia passou rápido. Sol ardente ou lua reluzente, nada disso foi percebido.

Após um bom tempo dormindo, Ace despertou com o som de batidas na porta e disse:

- Entre. – Ele ainda estava meio sonolento. O médico do bando entrava no quarto.

- Desculpe te acordar Ace-san, mas a capitã me ordenou ver se você já está melhor. Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, obrigado – Ace sentou-se na cama – Posso partir amanhã já?

- Bom, parece que não teve mais febre então acredito em sua recuperação. Mas continue a tomar o multivitamínico que preparei, ele o manterá bem – Disse o médico se retirando – Desculpe atrapalhar seu descanso e tente repousar mais.

- Obrigado e desculpe o incômodo – Dizia Ace deitando-se novamente. Ele sabia que teria que falar algumas coisas para Bonney antes de partir. Caçar o Kurohige, se despedir de Bonney, todos esses pensamentos corriam em sua cabeça fazendo-o cair novamente num sono profundo.

Passaram-se algumas horas até chamarem Ace para o jantar. Ao sair do quarto ele ficou surpreendido pela grande festa que estava sendo dada para ele.

- Caramba Bonney! – Disse ele recebendo uma grande caneca de saque.

- Só vou te ver agora no Novo mundo, não? - Disse Bonney brindando com ele. – Então vamos beber! – Todos ergueram suas canecas gritando "Kanpai!"

A festa se prolongou até o fim da noite. Muita comida, bebida, música e animação. Ace estava feliz pela despedida preparada por todos. Bonney estava bêbada, gritando e xingando mais que o normal. Alguns homens também estavam assim.

- Vamos dormir – Disse Ace puxando Bonney para o quarto, ele achava engraçado aquele jeito indelicado e nem um pouco feminino dela, ele via aquilo como uma demonstração de força.

Ela se recusava a ir, então Ace a jogou por cima dos ombros, como se estivesse brincando e começou a carregá-la para o quarto.

- Eu sou a mulher dele! – dizia Bonney bêbada, rindo enquanto Ace a carregava até sua cama – Não quero dormir! Essa é nossa última noite, quero ficar com você.

- Não irei embora até você acordar Bonney.

- Ace, eu... Te amo viu? – Ace beijou a testa de Bonney, ela o puxou para cima.

- Bonney... – Ace correspondeu-a, envolvendo-se – Eu... Também te amo – disse voltando a beijá-la enquanto lentamente explorava cada parte de seu corpo.

**~/~**

Ace acordou primeiro, sentou-se na cama e ficou pensando sobre o que falar para Bonney, ele sentia sua cabeça girando. Então ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela, apenas acariciando-a.

- Que você quer, idiota? – perguntou Bonney acordando mal humorada.

- Preciso partir.

Bonney sentou-se esfregando os olhos e disse:

- Então vá logo!

Ace sorriu para ela e a abraçou, já sabia que quando ela falava assim era por que obviamente não queria.

- Preciso te dizer umas coisas. – Ace fez uma pausa e depois continuou – Estou partindo para ilha Banaro, ela fica a oeste daqui. Aconteça o que acontecer eu não quero que você vá para lá – Ele estava sério, sabia que encontraria Teach lá, não queria Bonney por perto durante a luta. – E você tem de prometer que não vai se preocupar comigo, por nada que aconteça. Apenas foque no novo mundo.

- Não seja idiota, Ace! Tenho coisas mais importantes para preocupar não acha? – disse Bonney de forma ríspida – Não me preocuparei com você, tenho meu caminho a seguir... Mas tome cuidado não quero ver seu nome em nenhum jornal. – Disse Bonney. Ace a abraçou e levantou-se em seguida. - Não me dê motivos para me preocupar.

- Promete não ir a Ilha?

-Ok, eu prometo - Bonney fez uma pausa e olhou-o carinhosamente, com um olhar apenas destinado a ele. – Você vai ficar para o café, certo?

- Vou sim.

- Pedirei para prepararem obentos para você levar. – Disse Bonney levantando-se em seguida.

Ao saírem da cabine, o imediato já esperava sua capitã do lado de fora como de costume. Ace achava aquilo bem estranho, não estava acostumado, mas ignorava os insultos matinais de Bonney a seu imediato.

- Bom dia, capitã.

- Mandem preparar obentos para o Ace. E digam para que façam isso rápido! – ordenou Bonney enquanto o imediato se retirava apressadamente.

O café já estava servido, Bonney devorava alguns peixes e os pratos sumiam rapidamente em suas mãos e nas de Ace. Logo ao terminar, alguns homens preparavam o pequeno barco de Ace e lá guardavam as refeições.

Bonney não queria ver Ace partindo, ela segurava sua mão firmemente.

- Bonney...- Ace apontou uma mão para o sol e disparou um Higan. - Pronto, coloquei o sol para cuidar de você em meu lugar. - Bonney sorriu, mas ainda parecia entristecida.

- Mas e quando anoitecer? – Ela perguntou - Não vai adiantar! Vai ter que me dar um sol, seu sol.

- E onde você vai guardá-lo? - perguntou Ace fazendo uma pequena bola de fogo em sua mão.

- Aqui - Bonney colocou suas mãos sobre o lado esquerdo do peito. Ace aproximou lentamente sua mão com a bola de fogo, fazendo-a sumir antes de tocar Bonney, e colocou sua mão sob as mãos dela.

- Agora meu sol está aí, você nunca estará sozinha. Ele sempre estará aí, aquecendo seu coração. – Disse Ace beijando-a sutilmente.

Pouco depois disso, com tudo pronto Ace disse:

- Muito obrigado por todo, obrigado por cuidarem de mim. Vejo vocês no Novo mundo!

Bonney não chorava, ela se controlou. Ace pulou do navio para seu barco.

- Homens, por favor, cuidem bem dela. - Os tripulantes acenaram para Ace enquanto ele partia. Ace acelerava constantemente seu barco, mostrando uma bela chama de propulsão.

-Vocês ficaram aí acenando para sempre, bando de idiotas!? - Disse a capitã - Verifiquem o Log Pose, soltem as velas e vejam para que direção temos de ir. Vamos para o novo mundo!


	11. Prisão

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Pagina da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quarta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Sabaody, Impel Down e Marineford.

* * *

**Prisão**

Som de pesados passos, cada passo soava como um tiro no chão. Mesmo o ar sendo tão quente ainda podia-se sentir o chão frio. E no meio da total escuridão era impossível para alguém enxergar um mísero palmo à sua frente... É nesse local em que Ace desperta.

Ace parecia confuso e extremamente cansado. Ao tentar se mexer ele sentia doer cada milímetro do seu corpo e qualquer pequeno movimento parecia uma tortura. Ele se perguntava "O que está acontecendo? Por que toda essa dor?" e no meio da escuridão ele sentia calafrios. Não conseguia se aquecer, pelo contrário, ele sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais frio. Todo aquele sangue em seu corpo estava o perturbando.

Ace tentou enxergar ao menos suas mãos, mas não conseguia. Além de estar sentindo-se completamente sem forças, podia sentir pesadas e gélidas correntes envolvendo seus braços e suas pernas. "Será que estou no inferno? O que realmente está acontecendo? De onde saíram essas corentes" pensava ele atordoado. Após respirar mais um pouco ele tentou lembrar-se da luta contra Teach.

Lembrava-se de uma luz muito intensa, quase o cegando enquanto ele a pressionava cada vez mais contra algo até que... Tudo escurecia, a escuridão tomava toda sua visão e ele não conseguia lembrar-se de mais nada. "Eu perdi? Perdi assim?" pensava Ace indignado enquanto tentava mexer os braços fazendo barulhos altos com as correntes.

Após fazer barulho pôde ouvir os pesados passos indo em sua direção. Com um estrondo a porta de ferro foi aberta e um Minotauro adentrou o local segurando uma enorme clava de ferro e com ela ele acertou em cheio a cabeça de Ace. A dor era grande.

- Seu boi de merda! - gritou Ace - Por quê?!

O Minotauro retirava-se e um guarda próximo da cela respondeu-o:

- Você está em Impel Down, uma prisão de segurança máxima do Governo Mundial. Nunca conseguirá fugir, seu pirata de merda!

**~/~**

Noite ou Dia, luz do sol, fogo e até o Tempo? Ace já não fazia mais ideia do que significava sentir tudo isso. Apenas sentia falta, sentia falta até da presença de pessoas. E ao pensar nisso não conseguiu evitar pensar em Bonney: "Será que ela já sabe?". Ele não queria preocupá-la, apenas gostaria de cumprir a promessa feita para Bonney. Mas ele já não acreditava mais nisso, até pensava "Você pode me perdoar, Bonney? Acho que não sairei mais daqui".

Ace pensava no Luffy e em seus nakamas, ele queria muito vê-los... Mas quem ele mais queria ver era seu pai. Ele mal conseguia imaginar o quanto Barba Branca estava furioso, sabia que aquilo seria terrível. Após um tempo Ace ouviu passos indo novamente em sua direção, dessa vez baixou a cabeça, já não queria mais ser humilhado.

- Oh... – Disse a pessoa fazendo uma pausa. – Que visão horrível. – Ace reconheceu aquela voz, mesmo estando há muito tempo sem ouvi-la. – Como consegue continuar vivo com todos estes terríveis ferimentos? Ace! Graças a você o Quartel General da Marinha, não, todo o Governo Mundial está uma bagunça.

Após terminar sua fala Garp soltou uma risada, essa logo vou interrompida por Ace dizendo:

- M-Mate-me! Você deveria me matar! – Ace não queria causar uma guerra, não queria a fúria de Barba Branca transbordando por todo o mundo. Ele simplesmente não queria dar tanto trabalho a todos.

- "Mate-me" Você disse...? Não seja apressado, idiota! Isso não trará nada de bom agora... Mesmo que você morra aqui e agora, isso não iria parar o Shirohige... Nada irá pará-lo agora! Nós já enfurecemos... "O Senhor dos Mares". – Aquela resposta era como uma facada para Ace, talvez tivesse pedido algo realmente impossível para o avô, ele sabia que Garp não faria isso. E acima de tudo ele que Barba Branca não iria voltar atrás, nada mais poderia mudar a situação.

Enquanto Ace estava sem reação Garp deu um profundo suspiro sentando-se no chão. Ele passou a olhar para Ace pelos quadrados da cela e disse:

- Ah... Como eu gostaria que você e o Luffy se tornassem grandes marinheiros... Mas ao invés disso, os dois se tornaram foras da lei. – Ace parecia não ter forças para discutir e continuou ouvindo o avô – Tenho certeza que soube do Luffy depois de seus feitos, eu fui até ele e dei um "pouco de amor" com este punho – Disse mostrando o punho e rindo – Ace ergueu seu rosto, ambos estavam orgulhosos de Luffy.

- Ah sim, eu contei ao Luffy sobre o pai dele... Ele ficou surpreso em saber que tinha um. – Ace mudou sua expressão, agora parecia irritado e cortando a história de Garp, disse com firmeza:

- Isso não importa! Luffy e eu temos o sangue de criminosos mundialmente conhecidos em nossas veias... Como poderíamos nos tornar marinheiros?

Garp olhava o rapaz, acreditava que tanto Ace quanto Luffy nunca seriam culpados pelos crimes de seus pais, mas Ace continuou – Eu peguei o nome "Portgas" da minha mãe, a quem devo muito... Eu não ligo para essa metade do meu sangue que veio daquele pai inútil... Não tenho recordações dele e também não lhe devo nada.

Garp parecia tentar justificar, mas Ace cortou novamente sua fala continuando:

- Portanto Jiji... – Ace fez uma pausa um pouco mais longa, sua mente enchia de lembranças com o Shirohige. – Eu só tenho um pai... E o seu nome é Barba Branca!

Ace sorria ao falar de Shirohige e Garp ficava zangado. Garp já tinha uma antipatia recíproca com os piratas, em seu ponto de vista primeiro Shanks influenciou Luffy a se tornar um e agora Barba Branca havia tomado Ace.

Tudo ficou em silêncio até Ace tentar reestabelecer a conversa comentando:

- Me encontrei com a Luffy em Alabasta, Velhote. – Comentou ainda cansado. - Fiquei feliz em ver que ele arrumou bons nakamas.

- São bons companheiros, mas isso não muda o fato de serem bandidos. – Garp suspirou – De qualquer forma, fiquei surpreso em saber que Luffy conhecia meu aprendiz, o Coby.

Ace suspirou estava extremamente sem forças, o cansaço estava o dominando então ele sabia que precisava ser direto. Então ele disse:

- Velhote... Você acha que a Marinha suspeita de alguém comigo? – Ace esperava que a marinha nem imaginassem a relação deles, queria garantir a segurança de Bonney.

Garp olhou-o confuso e questionou:

- Alguém como sua mãe? – Garp não desejava fazer essa pergunta, temia a resposta que fosse escutar – Ace... Não seja egoísta! Você não é namorado de ninguém, certo?!

- Aquela maluca gosta de chamar assim. - Ace esboçou um leve sorriso. - Ela é uma pirata novata e bastante forte. Não tenho que me preocupar enquanto não me relacionarem a ela - Ace suspirou e disse parecendo satisfeito - Ela é orgulhosa, nunca aceitaria que aumentassem sua recompensa por minha causa.

Garp soltou uma grande gargalhada e disse:

- Ace, você é um grande idiota! Mas... antes que diga qualquer coisa peço-lhe para não me dizer quem ela é. Será melhor assim... A marinha nem ao menos suspeita de qualquer coisa do tipo, nem eu suspeitava então... Vamos deixar assim.

Após essas palavras de Garp, Ace pensou que realmente seria melhor assim. Dessa forma Bonney com certeza ficaria protegida. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa começou a ouvir passos de um dos guardas vindo em sua direção. Então Ace permaneceu em silêncio e esperou que ele chegasse.

- Vice Almirante-san - disse o guarda aproximando-se da cela.

- Já estou indo. – Disse Garp olhando para Ace e levantando-se. – Fique tranquilo, dependendo de mim essa história nunca será conhecida.

- Jiji...

**~/~**

Em outro local, onde um calor ardente misturava-se com suaves brisas do mar, Bonney descansava sentada na proa de seu navio. Ela teve dias divertidos e agitados desde o incidente que causou matando um nobre na última ilha em que parou.

Aquela ilha foi ótima para ela, fora os bens que conseguiu para si e até aquelas pessoas livres dando-lhe comida, sua recompensa aumentou o valor. Subiu para "140 milhões!", além da matéria no jornal de dias atrás na qual ela foi chamada de supernova. Sim! Agora ela estava entre os 11 novatos mais poderosos, aqueles que irão moldar o futuro da próxima geração. Ela estava orgulhosa de seus feitos.

Mas algo ainda a preocupava, já havia uma semana desde que Ace havia partido e o jornal do dia anterior contava que o tal Barba Negra havia tornado-se um shichibukai.

Ela pensava "Será que Ace o perdeu de vista? Maldito Abusa, consegue só a informação crua, mas os motivos dela ele não arruma". Além disso, outra coisa a incomodava "Porque o papel que Ace me deu está queimando? Isso quer dizer algo?".

- Queimar, fogo... - Bonney colocava o papel em frente ao sol, enquanto ele diminuía de tamanho. - Hoje parece menor. - Ela analisava cada ponta do papel, o dia estava realmente quente. Tanto calor estava quase deixando Bonney enjoada.

- Ca-Capitã - Disse o homem tremendo. – Trago-lhe boas e más noticias.

- Desembucha idiota! - Gritou Bonney levantando-se lentamente, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Estamos nos aproximando da última ilha da Grand Line, o arquipélago de Sabaody. - O homem criou coragem e entregou um exemplar do jornal do dia para Bonney - O comandante Ace está no jornal. - O homem abaixou a cabeça, alguns tripulantes juntaram se a ele, Bonney tomava o jornal das mãos do imediato folheando-o.

Bonney viu apenas dois termos peculiares, mas juntos em uma mesma linha: "Hiken no Ace" e Impel Down". Após isso ela sentiu sua visão escurecer e toda sua energia simplesmente se desvanecer.

**~/ ~**

No consultório do navio Bonney despertava perguntando-se "O que aconteceu? Por que estou aqui? E por que vocês estão aqui?" Bonney sentou-se na cama, confusa. Após um tempo recuperando a consciência ela ordenou para seu imediato:

- Preciso terminar de lê-lo, traga-me aquele maldito jornal!

- Capitã, você está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou o médico.

- Foi só um mal estar... – Ela disse sentando e recebendo o jornal. – Todos vocês retornem para seus postos! – Ordenou aos homens que estavam a sua volta.

- Capitã Bonney, estamos próximos à ilha. – Disse o Navegador próximo a cama. – Devemos nos preparar para desembarcar?

- Não! – Respondeu ao navegador e depois se voltou a todos os homens. - Preparem-se todos! Amanhã pela manhã vamos desembarcar na ilha! – Após a ordem, os homens saíram correndo para fora da cabine, apenas o médico permaneceu lá.

Bonney lia a matéria, seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas ela não sabia se aquilo era raiva ou preocupação. De qualquer forma, ela confiava na força de Ace. E havia prometido não se preocupar com ele.

- Capitã? – chamou o médico – Você quer...

- Cala a boca. – Disse jogando o exemplar longe. – Precisamos chegar ao Novo Mundo, ele não prometeu me esperar lá? – Bonney disse secando o rosto – E não devo me preocupar com ele, foi o combinado não foi? – Bonney suspirava, estava pensativa sobre isso, mas confiava em Ace. - Agora vamos, creio que chegaremos antes dele.

* * *

_Bom gente, criei uma pagina no face para a fic, para ouvir os comentários de vocês, entra la ~_

_/groups/150774838430975/_

_Este fim de semana creio que so postarei um capitulo. Tive uma semana agitada e nao tive tempo de fazer outro ainda._

_Para alguns que sabem, sou estudante de RTV e semana que vem vou passar o fim de semana gravando. Entao não vou poder postar, me desculpem ;/_

_Mas prometo que assim que eu sossegar, posto dois capítulos seguidos :]_


	12. Últimos desejos

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quarta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Sabaody, Impel Down e Marineford.

* * *

**Últimos desejos**

Em certo outro lugar, bem distante dali, Bonney e sua tripulação preparavam-se para desembarcar no Arquipélago de Saboady. Ela parecia apressada, irritada, mas sabia que teria de esperar um tempo por lá. Para chegar ao seu próximo destino, a Ilha dos Tritões, Bonney e seu bando têm que revestir o navio em algum lugar naquele arquipélago.

Para encontrar alguém que possa fazer o serviço, resolveram "circular" pelo lugar:

- Vamos logo, cambada de lerdos! Temos que no apressar e encontrar logo alguém para revestir nosso navio!

- Mas capitã... Esse lugar parece enorme e cheio de caçadores de recompensa e figuras do governo mundial. Precisamos decidir para onde ir. – Disse o imediato.

-Então eu vou comer alguma coisa! Pegue parte do bando e procure informações por aí, quem sabe eu tenha mais sorte em um restaurante.

Após essa breve conversa, Bonney e parte do seu bando foram para um restaurante na árvore 24 do arquipélago. Ao chegar lá, Bonney fez o de sempre: Comeu desesperadamente. Ela comia 'tão rápido que os cozinheiros mal tinham tempo para preparar os próximos pratos. E ela queria comer cada vez mais.

Após quase acabar com todo o estoque do restaurante, Bonney ouviu boatos de que um Tenryuubito estava passando por ali. Para preparar-se em caso de problemas e para conseguir evitar ou afastar-se mais rápido caso algo acontecesse, Bonney saiu do restaurante e ficou observando. O arquipélago estava agitado, era o Teryuubito,fora que havia visto também alguns de seus rivais supernovas, Capone e Hawkins. Teriam mais supernovas ali?

Logo da calçada ela podia observar claramente a veracidade dos boatos, um homem gordo usando um uniforme de astronauta, parecendo gripado e montado sob um escravo andava por ali. Sem dúvidas era um Tenryuubito... Durante sua passagem, todos tinham de ficar parados, qualquer movimento poderia ser considerado uma afronta direta aos Tenryuubitos e, conseqüentemente, ao Governo Mundial.

Eles são conhecidos por serem os "Dragões celestiais", os únicos descendentes do antigo reino, aqueles que devem ser tratados como se fossem "superiores a qualquer humano". Mas essa não era sua verdadeira fama, todos eles eram conhecidos principalmente por seus atos cruéis, sua irracionalidade, estupidez, falta de caráter, postura e poder próprio ou qualquer coisa desse gênero.

E Bonney, infelizmente teve de presenciar um desses atos. Talvez não quisesse olhar muito, faziam lembrar-se das visitas que tinha que fazer aquela gente, aos sofrimentos que eles já a fizeram passar. "Não pense nisso, lembre-se de seu foco" suspirou pensativa. Durante a passagem do Tenryuubito uma equipe de médicos passou com um paciente ferido e, por estarem se movendo, o Tenryuubito os puniu.

No paciente que estava sofrendo de uma hemorragia, ele deu um chute, mandando-o para fora da maca e empurrando quem o carregava para o chão. E a enfermeira que ajudava a carregar a maca, ele exigiu para se tornar a 13ª esposa dele. A jovem obviamente não queria, tinha um namorado que protestou e, por se mexer, levou um tiro do Tenryuubito.

Quando todos pensavam que a confusão havia terminado, se surpreendem com a aparição de mais um "mero humano" andando na direção do Tenryuubito. Ele parecia não se importar nem um pouco com tudo aquilo, parecia nem ao menos saber quem era aquela figura.

Naquele momento, Bonney reconheceu o estranho e pensou: "É aquele caçador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, que agora faz parte do Bando dos Mugiwaras. O que aquele idiota está fazendo?! Indo de encontro a um Tenryuubito daquela forma... Tudo que me faltava aquele idiota mandar um Almirante para ca!"Bonney suspirou batendo na cabeça "Não vamos sair aqui!"

Bonney estava certa quanto a isso, sua cabeça latejava só de pensar em o que poderia acontecer e então, logo após Zoro abrir a boca para falar algo, ela transformou-se em uma criança e correu em sua direção.

O Tenryuubito preparou-se para atirar em Zoro, que logo em seguida esquivou-se das balas e sacou sua espada. Ele estava pronto para fatiar o Tenryuubito, sem nenhuma hesitação. Porém, antes de completar o ataque, Zoro foi interrompido por Bonney que pulou em sua direção levando-o para mais distante do Tenryuubito. Bonney iniciou um "showzinho" para tentar parar o "nobre":

- Onii-chan~! Porque você morreu~?!... Onii-chan~! Você foi de encontro ao Tenryuubito-sama? Então é claro que você ia morrer!

Zoro não estava entendendo nada até Bonney dizer bem baixinho: "Apenas fique deitado, Onii-chan"... Não parecendo entender nada daquela situação, surpreso o Teryuubito dizia:

- Hã?! Eu acertei ele? Por um instante pensei que ele tivesse desviado do tiro... Eu devo ter imaginado. Bom, se ele está morto, não faz diferença...

E então, após a saída do Tenryuubito, Bonney e Zoro começaram a discutir:

- Porque você ficou no meu caminho?

- Hã?! Não fale comigo assim, seu ingrato inútil! O que você estava tentando fazer, hein? Estava tentando fazer com que um Almirante fosse despachado para esta ilha?!

- Então isso que você jogou em mim quando pulou era... Suco de tomate?

- Se você é um pirata, deveria ser capaz de reconhecer companheiros piratas, certo?! Não crie mais problemas!

- Problemas... Mas hein, você... Não era uma criança?

- Você me ouviu, idiota?! Tem algo errado com a sua cabeça?!

- Bom, eu não pareço estar machucado...

- Imbecil! Eu estou falando de dentro da sua cabeça! Você é mesmo um idiota! Por dentro e por fora, um idiota!

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele atirou em mim... Então reclame menos, certo?...

- Claro que não, idiota!

- Isso não 'tá adiantando... Ei, tem algum hospital por aqui?

- Hospital?

- Esse cara foi baleado, o namorado da enfermeira, tenho que levá-lo para lá.

- Ahn? Deixe esse ninguém aí, quem se importa? Ridiculo! Um pirata saindo por aí ajudando pessoas? Quem já ouviu falar de uma coisa dessas?

Após perceber que não conseguiria resposta alguma da jovem de cabelos rosa, Zoro resolveu retirar-se. Colocou o ferido sob seus ombros e seguiu seu caminho.

- Pelo amor de deus, são um Bando de idiotas! – resmungou enquanto ele partia.

Bonney iria resmungar mais um pouco, mas foi interrompida por seu imediato dizendo ter encontrado um lugar onde eles poderiam conseguir informações. Bonney foi até lá, era um bar na árvore 13. Conhecido por ter uma dona especializada em extorquir piratas e ter diversos tipos de informações.

Ao chegar Bonney e a mulher começaram a conversar:

- Oh, então você é a "Glutã, Jewelry Bonney", certo?

- Sim, sou eu. Irei direto ao assunto, temos dinheiro e preciso de informações. Já não posso perder mais tempo nessa ilha...

- Hum... Diga quais informações você deseja, por apenas 05.000 bellies lhe darei as respostas.

- Hã?! Cinco Mil bellies só por informações, você 'tá brincando?!

- Aproveite enquanto ainda estou de bom humor, daqui a pouco tempo estarei gostando mais do número 10...

- 'Tá! Que seja! Eu quero saber onde posso encontrar alguém para revestir meu navio.

- Certo, meu parceiro de negócios poderia fazer isso, mas ele está sumido faz 6 meses. Recomendo que você procure em algum lugar próximo ao porto. Lá talvez encontre algum.

- "Algum lugar"?! Se você quer o dinheiro, me dê uma informação mais completa ou pelo menos me deixe fazer outra pergunta.

- Faça logo sua outra pergunta então.

- Certo alguém me deu esse papel, ele chamou de...

- Vivre card. Sei bem o que é e daí?

- O papel está queimando e diminuindo mais a cada dia que se passa. O que isso significa?

- O vivre card basicamente indica a localização e os sinais vitais de seu proprietário. Quando ele começa a queimar e diminuir, significa que os sinais vitais de seu dono estão enfraquecendo. Dependendo do tamanho, o "alguém" que lhe entregou isso pode estar morrendo agora mesmo.

- O que?! Não pode ser... Imediato, pague ela, preciso checar algo. Depois de pagá-la vá o mais rápido possível para o porto, nos encontraremos lá.

Bonney saí o mais rápido possível do bar e corre em direção a cidade, ela não conseguia acreditar nas palavras da dona do bar. Ela não podia acreditar que Ace estava morrendo, isso era algo inaceitável.

Bonney corria desesperada, queria chorar, Ace, seu Ace ele iria abandona-la? Era mentira daquela maldita,tinha que ser. "Ela so queria meu dinheiro." Bonney parou de correr e virou-se para ir ao porto. Ao chegar la seus homens a esperavam. Estavam em cima de um telhado, Bonney estranhou, mas subiu ate eles.

- Capitã – disse um dos homens – Marinheiros estão desembarcando sem parar.

Bonney sentou-se e parou para observá-los, será que algo acontecia na cidade? será que algum pirata havia arrumado confusão? Sera que o idiota do irmão do Ace e seu bando haviam arrumado encrecas? Que não fosse o Teryuubito. Bonney enfiou o Vivre card em sua polaina pensativa. Um dos marinheiros apontou ao grupo.

- A Supernova ... – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o homem começou a encolher, sua voz afinar e suas palavras virarem lagrimam de uma pequena criança.

Todos os marinheiros olharam naquela direção e cada um ia transformando-se em crianças ou velhos.

- Lindo! – gritava rindo de cima do telhado, aquilo lhe melhorou o humor por um segundo.- Vamos! – ordenou a seus homens que riam dos garotinhos e velhos que resmungavam. Bonney continuou correndo pelo porto olhando os lados, ate achar o que procurava, um jornal jogado no chão. Parecia bem recente e... Logo após bater o olho, Bonney se desesperou novamente.

No jornal havia a noticia mais completa de que o Barba Negra havia se tornado um dos Ouka Shichibukai e que Ace seria executado publicamente em Marineford daqui a aproximadamente uma semana. Bonney estava quase entrando em desespero, mas depois se acalmou e pensou: "Ace é forte, ele é da tripulação do Barba Branca. É impossível que isso aconteça, Ace nunca será executado assim, nem sua força ou mesmo Barba Branca permitiriam isso. Caso algo desse tipo aconteça, com certeza aconteceria uma guerra. O governo deve saber muito bem disso. Mas... Caso Ace realmente corra perigo, irei para lá, sem dúvidas!".

Com esses pensamentos, Bonney conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, mas ficou ainda mais apressada para entrar em seu navio. Ela simplesmente preferiu acreditar que aquela reportagem era um blefe do Governo para provocar Barba Branca. Ela queria sair de Saboady o mais rápido possível, aquele lugar parecia ser sinônimo de problemas mas algo naquela matéria lhe fez deixar pensativa sobre partir ou não. A execução seria transmitida ali. Se algo realmente acontecer, ali seria o primeiro local a conseguir informações.

**~/~**

Após a saída de Garp, Ace desmaiou. Suas forças estavam quase esgotadas. Ainda no chão frio, no meio da total escuridão, Ace acorda e diz com a voz quase falhando: "Então... Realmente não era um pesadelo... Continuo aqui nesse inferno". Pouco depois disso ele escuta novamente os passos do Minotauro indo a sua direção, nessas horas Ace já estava cansado pensando: "Que droga... Dessa vez eu nem fiz barulho, Maldição!".

Quando o minotauro invadiu o lugar, Ace se surpreendeu. Dessa vez a criatura não foi em sua direção, mas sim para a de outra pessoa na cela. A criatura bateu no outro prisioneiro diversas vezes e depois saiu. Pouco tempo depois Ace ergueu seu olhar e viu que o prisioneiro à sua esquerda era um velho conhecido... Seu amigo, Jinbei também conhecido como um dos Ouka Shichibukais, "O cavaleiro do mar".

Jinbei estava revoltado com toda aquela situação, aquilo para ele era totalmente injusto. Após ser humilhado pelo minotauro, ele começou a falar com Ace:

- Nem consigo coçar onde coça...

- Você realmente... Conseguiu... Levar uma boa surra de novo... Chefe...

- HAH! Não é meu corpo que dói Ace-san... Vou te dizer o que dói pra caramba... É o meu coração! Está gritando para fazer justiça!

- Jinbei...

- Nesse ritmo... Nem a morte será suficiente para me derrubar. Maldito seja meu título de shichibukai, eu jogaria ele fora num instante! Eu daria minha vida alegremente se isso significasse botar um fim a essa batalha!

Jinbei era um shichibukai respeitado, conhecido como o "primeiro filho do mar", mas ele se opôs a cumprir certas ordens do governo... Opôs-se a destruir seus próprios princípios. Devido a isso, agora estava na mesma situação que Ace, preso, sangrando e sentindo intensa dor, pois de tempo em tempos o minotauro entrava na cela e lhe espancava. O governo tentava forçá-lo a mudar de ideia à força, mas não pretendia matá-lo.

- O governo me conhece como um pirata que odeia piratas... Mas com vocês é uma história diferente!

- Odiar piratas? Você?

- Oh, pode até surpreender você, Ace-san... Muitas vezes eu visitei o navio do Shirohige. Vocês tinham status e viajavam por todo o oceano fazendo seus negócios... Caras como vocês são meu ponto fraco.

- Eu consigo me lembrar da vez em que você praticamente me matou, lembra-se?

- Bem, isso vale pra nós dois!

- Eu só queria ser útil para aquele homem...

- O único motivo pra ter paz na Ilha dos Tritões agora... Afinal, é graças ao velho Barba Branca! Desde o começo da "Grande Era dos Piratas" as coisas ficaram bem difíceis por lá. Todos os piratas precisam passar pela Ilha para seguir em sua jornada... Piratas humanos em seus bandos e os oficiais da marinha perseguindo eles... Muitos sereianos e tritões foram sequestrados e vendidos até Barba Branca aparecer e tomar a Ilha como seu território.

Jinbei estava cansado e ofegante, mas lembrar-se dos tempos de mudança na Ilha dos Tritões conseguia lhe animar. Ele podia manter-se firme para continuar:

- Aquele homem protege muitos territórios com seu nome... Se em alguma horrível hipótese ele morrer, o que seria dos mares?! O governo deveria conseguir muito bem refletir sobre tudo isso! Daria minha vida para que um último desejo pudesse ser realizado, eu quero impedir essa batalha e tirá-lo daqui, Ace-san... Mesmo que isso custe minha vida...

- Jinbei... Já chega, você só está criando mais dor...

- Eu ainda não desisti... Ainda acredito e tenho esperanças...

Naquele momento a conversa entre Ace e Jinbei foi interrompida pelos outros detentos. Todos eles estavam animados e agitados apenas em imaginar a morte do Barba Branca. O Shirohige foi responsável pelo fracasso de muitos piratas, além de ter muito poder sob os mares. Poder que ficaria livre para outros caso ele morresse.

Jinbei e Ace revoltaram-se e ainda discutiram um pouco com os presos, dizendo coisas como "Mesmo se estivessem soltos, nunca conseguiriam feri-lo! Barba Branca é o 'Rei de todos os Mares'". Após o minotauro passar novamente pelo corredor e fazer o silêncio retornar, Ace retomou a conversa:

- Jinbei... Se eu morrer assim, realmente sinto muito, mas... Por favor, cuide do meu irmão...

- Só me deixe dizer isso, Ace-san... Não me subestime... Eu não sou desse tipo de pessoa... Ele pode ser seu irmão, mas num mundo de piratas, eu não erguerei a mão para proteger nenhum homem no qual eu não tenha interesse...

- Entendo, mas... Jinbei, esse não é o único favor que tenho para lhe pedir...

Naquele momento Ace mudou sua expressão, antes ele parecia estar mais tranquilo por estar conversando com um amigo. Mas após essas palavras, até Jinbei percebeu certo clima "pesado" entre eles. Ace parecia como alguém com a corda no pescoço, pronto para fazer seu último desejo:

- Jinbei... Já lutamos seriamente, ficamos entre a vida e a morte e nos entendemos. É por isso que posso acreditar em você tanto quanto acredito em meus nakamas... Você consegue acreditar, Jinbei? Até mesmo um cara como eu, acabou encontrando alguém para amar. Mas, infelizmente eu não estarei nesse mundo para cuidar dela...

- Por que está contando isso para mim, Ace? Já disse que não saio protegendo pessoas assim. Lamento, mas... Uma mulher relacionada a você, com certeza acabará sendo executada pelo governo.

- É por isso que estou lhe contando... O governo com certeza irá investigar para descobrir com quem estive nesses últimos tempos, mas provavelmente não a encontraram. Ela é forte e não tem nada que possa ser usado para nos associar. Mas mesmo assim... Preciso que alguém me diga que ela ficará bem. Nome dela é Jewelry Bonney e...

- Ace-san, é melhor não falarmos sobre ela ou um guarda pode nos ouvir. Você deve esquecê-la, não demonstre que já conheceu alguém assim em nenhum momento. Se for dessa forma, ela estará protegida da marinha. Esqueça!

Ace parecia ficar cada vez mais aflito, as lagrimas começavam a escorrer de seus olhos, mas ele virou o rosto para não demonstrar e voltando-se novamente a ele disse:

- Jinbei... Então por favor, escute ao menos isso, é meu último desejo! Caso a encontre, diga que eu peço desculpas por não ter cumprido nossa promessa... Diga que peço desculpas por novamente não poder protegê-la e, por favor, diga que... – Ace fez mais uma pausa, sua voz parecia falhar pela dor que sentia ao pedir isso. - Eu a amarei para sempre, independente do que acontecer.

Jinbei, vendo a situação do amigo, consentiu e após isso nada mais foi dito. O silêncio e a dor voltaram novamente a tomar conta daquele lugar...

* * *

_Amooores! Gostaria muito de agradecer ao Vitorious por ter escrito este capitulo para mim, como havia avisado fui fazer minha gravação (que foi um sucesso!) e não pude fazer esta semana! E Tambem desculpar-me por não publica-lo no fim de semana como prometido! Mas espero que gostem tanto quanto eu ! ;) Valeu ^^_


	13. A profecia

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Pagina da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quarta parte da história situa-se durante os arcos de Sabaody, Impel Down e Marineford.

* * *

**A profecia**

O desconforto dominava Ace, aquele lugar era mesmo um inferno, suas forças eram drenadas pelas correntes de kairouseki e ele apenas podia sentir seu próprio peso, mal conseguia se sustentar. Além de todo o cansaço lhe incomodando ele ainda pensava: "E Jinbei... Porque está tão silencioso? Será que desmaiou?...".

Os pensamentos negativos apenas alternavam com a imagem de Bonney, só de lembrar-se dela ele já sentia vontade de sorrir, era a única coisa que lhe aquecia naquele chão frio. Ace deu um longo suspiro enquanto pensava: "Tenho que esquecê-la e espero ser esquecido também, provavelmente a deixei preocupada de novo. E... se ela vier para a guerra? Não! Não posso pensar nisso...". Nesses momentos Ace sentia calafrios por todo o corpo.

Ele respirou fundo e mais uma vez voltou a pensar: "Não devo mais pensar em você, Bonney... Assim você estará protegida, certo?". Isso o entristecia, era como se aquela fosse a única coisa que ele poderia fazer por sua amada. Era como um consolo para Ace pensar que poderia proteger Bonney ao esquecê-la, só assim ele conseguia suportar aquele inferno... Os momentos de reflexão Ace foram interrompidos por uma irritante voz vindo em sua direção, ele conseguia ouvir vários passos.

- Temos uma visitante especial para você... Ace! – Era a voz de Hannyabal. Ace ergue seu rosto para tentar ver claramente quem estava lá fora. Logo depois ele pôde perceber: Magellan, diretor de Impel Down e usuário da Doku Doku no Mi; Momonga, o Vice-Almirante; Domino, a chefe da guarda de Impel Down; Uma mulher e uma cobra. Todos acompanhavam o Vice-Diretor Hannyabal que continuava a falar:

– Quem você pensa que poderia ser?... Jinbei... Nem mesmo você a encontrou antes, então não tem como ele saber quem é. – Ace achava tudo aquilo muito estranho e não estava muito interessado, mas Hannyabal continuava sua apresentação. – Mas ainda que sua face permaneça escondida, sua fama conhecida em muitos lugares... A Imperatriz da tribo de Guerreiras Kuja, membro dos Ouka Shichibukais...! – Se exaltando Hannyabal deu passagem a mulher vindo logo atrás dele – Poderosa e sublime, a mulher mais bela do mundo! A "Imperatriz Pirata"... Boa Hancock! – concluiu enfim, jogando-lhe confetes.

Os presos daquele level começaram a fazer barulhos novamente, pedindo pela chance de ao menos tocar em Hancock. Ace e Jinbei ficaram sérios, estavam pensando algo como: "Porque ela está aqui?". E durante a baderna dos presos, Hancock se aproximou da cela de Ace que perguntou com a voz ainda falha e cansada:

- O que querem comigo?

- Não tenho negócios com você... Apenas quis ver pessoalmente o homem que será o gatilho da batalha em que estarei... – Disse ela observando-o.

- Nossa, mas que show que sou... – Disse Ace de forma irônica. Jinbei observava aquilo irritado e os presos imploravam mais e mais pela atenção da Imperatriz pirata. Após isso Jinbei disse:

- Então até mesmo a indolente "imperatriz" acha certo dar sua ajuda para marinha nesta situação... – Enquanto falava Jinbei parecia realmente incomodado com tudo aquilo. – Você vai tão longe pelo seu título de shichibukai?!

Hannyabal, Jinbei, Ace, Hancock, os prisioneiros, o barulho de todos falando de uma vez já estava irritando Magellan.

- Então você é o Jinbei... Não precisa mostrar os dentes – Disse a Imperatriz enquanto parecia apenas enrolar. Ace não entendia porque ela estava ali, apenas ir para "ver o motivo da guerra" não era algo convincente para ele...

– Pervertidos! Se vocês persistirem em ficar gritando essas coisas, eu vou ficar... Com medo! – Disse Hancock fazendo uma expressão amável, como se realmente quisesse ver tumulto por sua beleza.

Ace olhava toda aquela situação não entendendo nada e Hancock conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo: Os presos se exaltaram mais ainda gritando pela pirata e Magellan surtou, usou seu poder para intimidar todos os presos. Durante esse tempo todas as atenções foram desviadas para ele. E Hancock finalmente pôde dizer sua mensagem para Ace:

- Conheci Luffy e o trouxe até aqui, ele está aqui e em breve virá resgatá-lo.

- Ei! Você está... – Além do cansaço, a voz de Ace era tomada pela surpresa, uma terrível surpresa. – Falando sério?

- Eu não vejo motivo para mentir... – Disse Hancock de forma séria, abrindo um sorriso. – Inicialmente... Ele estava preocupado pensando que você ficaria irritado.

Após dizer isso, Boa Hancock e seu "grupo de guias" se afastaram do lugar, deixando com Ace e sua preocupação que aumentava ainda mais quando imaginava que seu irmãozinho estaria naquele inferno.

~/~

E agora, ainda em Saboady, Bonney estava de mau humor. Há 4 dias ela havia visto a trágica noticia no jornal e ainda estava preocupada quanto a isso. O almirante que apareceu por causa de uma confusão em por lá, já tinha partido. Sabaody preparava-se para a guerra e refugiar os moradores de Marineford.

- Capitã, já encontramos um homem para revestir, podemos partir! – Avisava o imediato, tentando convencer Bonney para poderem deixar o arquipélago.

- Já disse seu idiota! Não vamos partir! – Bonney parecia cansada, talvez fosse o enjoo que teve nesse meio tempo, odiava quando as comidas de restaurantes lhe fazia mal. E ela continuava dizendo:

– Se uma guerra realmente acontecer tudo será exibido aqui, bando de idiotas. E se precisarmos ir até lá, ficando aqui já estamos mais próximos do local onde será a execução. – Bonney levantou-se – Preciso dar uma volta. Não aguento mais ficar ouvindo vocês.

Bonney saiu do navio e gritou:

– Quero minha refeição pronta assim que eu retornar!

Bonney tinha uma longa caminhada pela frente, ela estava próxima às árvores de número 40 e teria que voltar a número 13. Bonney saiu andando, observando a movimentação na cidade. Ninguém parecia se importar com Ace, a cidade estava agitada por causa de uma guerra pela vida dele, mas mesmo assim todos só falavam sobre o Shirohige; aquilo a irritava.

Bonney andava rápido, ela sabia que os outros supernovas estavam por ali e não queria arrumar encrencas. Quando pensou em encrencas se lembrou do irmão de Ace e pensou: "Será que o idiota do Mugiwara sabe dessa situação?". Bonney suspirou, ela queria encontrá-lo apenas para saber o que ele faria. A capitã continuou sua caminhada, viu Apoo no caminho conversando com seus homens, mas preferiu desviar-se deles.

Após um bom tempo andando Bonney chegou a árvore 13, ao "bar da extorsão". Seu objetivo era simples: "Avisar ao Mugiwara", por isso ela não se intimidou e abriu a porta do bar. Uma jovem de cabelos verdes veio em sua direção. Mas ao se aproximar fez uma cara de decepção. Aquilo incomodou Bonney que disse:

- Ei, o que foi isso agora?!

- Ah me desculpe senhorita, pensei que fosse o Luffy-chin.

Bonney entrou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras vazias, ela parecia interessada em quem estava lá:

- Será que poderiam me servir uma bebida ou vão cobrar minha cabeça por ela dessa vez?

A dona do bar, lembrando-se do temperamento de Bonney, a serviu uma bebida. Bonney ficou observando a jovem que se acomodava próxima a uma pequena estrela do mar e um homem-peixe que parecia tentar se disfarçar.

- Vocês ai, são amigos do Mugiwara? – Tanto a jovem quanto o homem-peixe encararam Bonney, surpresos.

- Tenho um assunto do interesse dele, onde posso encontrá-lo?

Os dois olharam Bonney sérios, e a dona do bar a respondeu.

- Que assunto uma supernova tem a tratar com um rival?

- A execução do Hiken no Ace. - Respondeu Bonney servindo-se de seu copo - Creio que essa execução já não seja segredo para ninguém, mas Ace e o Mugiwara são irmãos. – Dizia Bonney começando a sorrir - Acredito que aquele idiota não tenha nem aberto um jornal.

Todos encararam Bonney por um instante enquanto ela terminava seu copo. Pareciam bravos, queriam poder contrariá-la, mas ela estava certa; Luffy nem sabia que era "membro da pior geração".

Ninguém no bar sabia sobre os dois serem irmãos, por isso inevitavelmente se perguntavam em seus pensamentos: "Mas como ela sabe disso?". Bonney colocando alguns bellies no balcão encarando a dona do bar que começou a falar:

- Aquele vivre card, pertence ao ...

- 10 mil bellies por essa informação e, se achar caro, custará 15. - Disse Bonney interrompendo a mulher e batendo o punho na mesa. - Se o encontrarem, apenas avisem sobre a execução, mas não percam seu tempo dizendo que fui eu. - Concluiu Bonney levantando, virando as costas e saindo do lugar.

Bonney continuou sua caminhada pelo arquipélago, ela ainda tinha algo para fazer, mas não podia deixar de visitar aquele bar antes. Durante sua caminhada, enquanto Bonney passou próxima ao comércio local, uma cartomante tomou sua mão.

- Menina, irei te dizer seu trágico futuro agora... Espero que o entenda, pois no fundo, só você será capaz... Vejo três pessoas em seu destino, uma delas é você mesma. - Bonney tirou sua mão de perto da senhora, ela não queria saber de adivinhações e muito menos sobre previsões ruins.

- Me deixe em paz velha, não tenho interesse em saber sobre o futuro, descobrirei o que for necessário quando o momento chegar...

- Mas garota... O que vejo é algo realmente forte, então ao menos deixe-me concluir dizendo que "dessas, duas pessoas irão sofrer muito, você precisa ter cuidado"... "Uma vai conseguir livrar-se do sofrimento e outra não", e talvez uma não sobreviva...

Bonney afastou-se assustada, uma maldita tontura a dominava, seu corpo tremia e a vista escurecia nas palavras da macabra voz da cartomante.

- Deixe ela em paz! – Dizia uma voz máscula aproximando-se do lugar, mas já era tarde... Bonney estava desmaiada no chão.


	14. Pensamentos ruins

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no facebook: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Em caso de dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quarta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Sabaody, Impel Down e Marineford.

* * *

**Pensamentos ruins  
**

Bonney percebia ser levada, mas quem era? Sua visão ainda estava escura e a única coisa que conseguiu foi sussurrar:

— Ace...? – E voltou a apagar no colo daquele que a levava.

**~/~**

Bonney acordou numa cama e a única certeza que tinha era: não estava em seu navio. Pouco tempo depois de acordar Bonney ouviu passos indo em sua direção. O homem estava indo para lá...

— Mas o que? Esse chapéu... – Bonney estava surpresa, ele usava um grande chapéu com uma pluma, infelizmente aquilo era característico de um certo bando rival.

— Bandeira Vermelha? Estou no navio do X. Drake? Onde ele está? – Bonney estava ficando nervosa, o homem pedia para ela se acalmar enquanto retirava-se para chamar o capitão.

X-Drake entrou na cabine e sentou-se numa cadeira do outro lado da sala, Bonney não pôde deixar de notar as ataduras nele e pensou: "Ele foi um dos que encontrou o Almirante? X. Drake observava Bonney de longe que já estava se levantando da cama, querendo partir.

— Está bem? – Perguntou X. Drake.

— Por que quer saber?! – Bonney pegava seu chapéu ajustando-o na cabeça – Já estou de partida.

— Porque você disse "Ace" enquanto eu te carregava? Conhece o "Punhos de Fogo"? – perguntou o Ex-contra almirante.

Bonney congelou por alguns segundos e começou a pensar: "Droga... Pronunciei o nome dele? Só posso estar ficando louca". E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, X. Drake disse:

— Essa história não me interessa, então não vou entregá-la. – Disse X. Drake de forma seca – Até onde sei você não machuca civis e nem parece ser uma grande ameaça, sem ofensas. Não tenho a mínima ideia de quais são seus crimes, mas, mesmo assim, você é temida pelo governo. – Então Drake voltou ao ponto em que queria chegar – Você já deve imaginar a guerra que está por vir, se a marinha imaginar que você tenha uma relação com o Punhos de fogo, eles irão executá-la. Independente do que você tenha feito antes.

Bonney suspirou enquanto pensava: "porque todos ficam repetindo isso? Bando de idiotas... E X. Drake, eu posso mesmo confiar nele?".

— Éramos amantes. – disse retirando-se da cabine e preparando-se para desembarcar. X Drake foi atrás dela, parecia não acreditar naquilo, mas ainda assim ele havia entendido a intenção daquelas palavras. Aquilo era sinal da confiança de Bonney, recompensando-o por tê-la ajudado.

— Permita-me lhe dar uma sugestão. – Ele fez uma pausa, sabia que suas palavras não seriam bem-vindas, mas tinha que falar. – Esqueça-o! – Em resposta aquilo, Bonney apenas acenou, tomando o rumo em sua caminhada de volta a seu navio.

— Capitã! O que houve? Você demorou! – dizia um dos homens vindo recebê-la.

— Não é de sua conta! Quero meu jantar pronto! E estou faminta, seu idiota! – Disse enquanto entrava para a cozinha. Bonney jantou, limpou o estoque do navio e ignorou seus homens passando diretamente para seu quarto. A capitã deitou-se na cama olhando o teto e encostou uma das mãos no coração

— Esquecê-lo...? – Bonney estava triste, preocupada, sabia que não podia se preocupar, mas tudo aquilo lhe doía tanto. Sentia seu sol apagando-se cada vez mais em seu peito.

Depois ela estava pensando: "O que diabos foi aquela fraqueza hoje? Talvez tenha tido sorte em topar com X. Drake, mas e se fosse Eustass Kid? Teria que lutar, com certeza" – Bonney ficou pensando mais um pouco e depois enxugou suas lágrimas e disse num baixo sussurro fechando os olhos para procurar outras coisas em sua mente: "Me desculpe Ace, mas vou tentar te esquecer... Pelo menos até a guerra terminar."

**~/~**

No dia seguinte Bonney acordou sentindo-se extremamente mal. Não havia dormido nada, fora a dor de cabeça e os pensamentos que lhe incomodavam.

A capitã levantou-se fazendo seu ritual matinal e saiu olhando para os lados a procura de seu imediato.

— Ai esta você seu idiota! – Disse Bonney de forma ríspida, sua aparência estava horrível – Vou para a cabine do doutor, diga a ele que o esperarei lá.

Bonney voltou para o interior do navio, entrou no consultório e deitou-se na maca, o médico de sua tripulação entrou logo em seguida.

— Estou enjoada novamente. – Disse Bonney, ela já se preparava para ouvir novamente as suposições do médico. – Provavelmente foi a bebida que aquela maldita do bar me serviu ontem!

— Capitã... – O médico falou pausadamente. – Já se passou um mês e...

— Eu não sei, ok? Se fosse isso eu saberia não saberia? – Bonney virava-se para o lado, ela não queria ouvir isso, não agora. – Agora não é a hora.

— Tem certeza que não quer nem que eu a examine?

— Se você já acredita com tanta fé... – Bonney fez uma pausa e levantou-se da maca querendo sair dali, ela se sentia estranhamente sensível naquela manhã, talvez meio apavorada. Mas todas aquelas coisas acontecendo, tudo de uma vez, já eram motivo suficiente para se sentir mal. – Me dê alguma coisa para essa intoxicação alimentar, enjoo ou sei lá o que! – Disse Bonney com pressa.

**~/~**

Bonney juntava-se aos homens para o café da manha. Tudo estava lhe irritando profundamente. O barulho dos pratos, a demora para a comida chegar e até as conversas.

— SILÊNCIO! – gritou de repente fazendo com que todo barulho cessasse, Bonney levantou-se segurando nas mãos um pernil e mordendo-o e continuo a falar. – Estejam todos preparados. Daqui a dois dias acontecerá a Guerra em Marineford, espero que vocês já saibam que vamos assistir a transmissão e qualquer coisa que acontecer, partiremos correndo para lá. – Bonney deu mais uma abocanhada – Vão para a cidade, conssigam um estoque comida o suficiente para irmos a Marineford! Eu cuidarei do navio.

— Mas capitã, não quer que alguns fiquem... Só por segurança?

— Calados! Eu pareço precisar de ajuda? É mais fácil vocês precisarem para não morrerem no caminho sozinhos! Agora vão logo bando de inúteis! – Os homens terminavam a refeição e desembarcavam correndo. Bonney pegou mais um pedaço de carne na mão e saiu andando pelo navio vazio. Pouco tempo depois se deitou na proa do navio olhando o céu, ela ficou algumas horas ali. O tempo estava lindo, ela podia sentir o sol aquecendo seu rosto e seu corpo.

— Ia proteger-me, não? – Ela suspirou sentando-se para ver a movimentação no porto. Não paravam de circular embarcações da marinha ali, era uma grande movimentação de pessoas. Várias mulheres, crianças e idosos desembarcavam.

Bonney pensava: "Será que todos vem de Marineford? Ninguém parece preocupado... Na verdade parecem felizes com a execução de Ace. Será que devemos ir para lá?". – Bonney suspirou esboçando um sorriso e falou em baixo tom – Você ficaria muito bravo se eu fosse não é? – Então começou a rir sozinha imaginando tudo. – "E se eu te salvasse, ainda ficaria?"

Alguns marinheiros desciam de um barco carregando equipamentos para transmissão, telões e Den Den Mushi's de transmissão. Então seria ali mesmo a transmissão.

Aquilo realmente ia acontecer, iriam expor Ace daquela forma. Bonney se segurava para não chorar novamente, aquilo vinha lhe machucando tanto. "Maldito Ace" ela pensava, mas um barulho de passos lhe fez ficar atenta. Bonney levantou-se correndo e foi em direção ao centro do navio. Alguns homens olhavam esperando alguém aparecer.

— Olha só se não é meu dia de sorte: Jewelry Bonney, 140 milhões de bellies. Estava pensando que sequestraria apenas alguns piratas para levar para o leilão...

— Que tipo de otário é você em tentar invadir meu navio assim?

— Você não ouviu o que eu disse!? – O homem respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e voltar para seu discurso – Vi que está sozinha capitã, pedirei para meus homens serem gentis com você... – alguns homens começaram a se aproximar de Bonney, dois vinham pelas costas, outros dois vindos de cada um dos lados, Bonney olhava surpresa pelo fato ainda de terem invadido seu navio.

— Tenho certeza que conseguiremos uma grana muito boa com você. – Disse o líder deles, homem gordo, pouco mais alto que Bonney, moreno e com uma aparência de "cara mal". Ele vinha aproximando-se da capitã pela frente.

— O que vocês querem afinal de conta, seus babacas? – Perguntou Bonney enquanto pulava e ia subindo no mastro de seu navio – Olha só, já achei uma péssima ideia vocês entrarem em meu navio, então vou colocá-los de castigo – Bonney soltou uma risada histérica.

— Sua idiota não nos trate feito... – o Homem fez uma pausa assustado enquanto Bonney preparava-se para a luta— Crianças?!

**~/~**

Alguns dos tripulantes voltavam para o porto, aproximando-se do navio, carregavam grandes bolhas cheias de comida, uma maior que a outra. Cada homem deveria ter uns cinco balões. Eles riam e conversavam no caminho de volta.

— Ela nos paga! – Disse uma criança que cruzava o caminho deles. O garotinho era gordo e estava molhado, saia do mar, bravo junto de outros que choravam.

Os homens se entreolharam e um deles passou seus balões para o outro e disse:

— Então você conheceu nossa capitã, né, pedaço de lixo? – Disse o pirata com um tom ameaçador enquanto estralava os dedos.

**~/~**

Ace estava inquieto, desde a visita de Boa Hancock ele tentava pedir informações aos guardas, sem sucesso. Estava preocupado, queria levanta-se, sair correndo dali e chutar Luffy para fora de Impel Down. Queria saber se Luffy estava bem e onde estava. Jinbei sempre tentava acalmá-lo, mas era impossível, aquela mulher não viria ate ele para mentir. Algo bom naquilo tudo. Havia esquecido "dela".

Ele estava aflito, já tinha perdido a noção de tempo e seu corpo não respondia a seus impulsos. Ele queria seu fogo, apenas pensava em queimar tudo ali e encontrar o Luffy. Algumas pessoas aproximavam-se de sua cela.

— Então... Portgas D. Ace – Ace levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome. Jinbei parecia alarmado ao seu lado, Megallan acompanhava alguns guardas e carcereiros. Ace apenas pensava: "Será que Luffy estaria bem? Tinha que ser mentira, senão Megallan não estaria aqui na minha cela". – De agora em diante você está sob minha custódia para a transportação até o local onde você será executado... – O diretor fez uma pausa olhando o prisioneiro – Marineford!

Ace mentalizava: "É mentira, se Megallan está aqui, não tem nada acontecendo" de forma mais forte a cada momento para conseguir acreditar.

Um dos guardas ia soltando-o da corrente enquanto outro o levantava. Jinbei olhou Ace e depois abaixou novamente a cabeça, ele também estava cansado. Ace ia sendo levado para fora de sua cela. Ele não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, apenas caminhava junto daqueles funcionários de Impel Down em direção ao elevador para ser entregue a sua execução. Ele já não pensava mais em escapar ou algo assim, apenas desejava que Luffy, caso realmente estivesse lá, conseguisse escapar.


	15. Angustia

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quarta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Sabaody, Impel Down e Marineford.

* * *

**Angustia**

Bonney estava na cozinha ela andava de um lado para o outro, já era tarde da noite junto dela estava seu imediato e o médico. Bonney estava indecisa e precisava decidir algo importante:

— Oras já vai acontecer amanha não? Preciso tomar logo uma decisão. Os homens estão esperando por isso!

— Capitã, você já sabe minha opinião: É uma péssima ideia. E se você realmente estiver... — Bonney levantou a mão tentando impedir o médico de falar — doente, poderia ser facilmente atingida por um tiro.

— Com certeza, o Comandante Ace também não iria gostar de vê-la lá. Ele ficaria preocupado.

— Então vocês acham que não devo mesmo estar nesse resgate? – Bonney suspirava, parecia ter medo de arrepender-se depois da decisão.

— Minha sincera opinião capitã... — disse o médico apoiando-se na mesa — Acho que devemos assistir daqui e confiar no bando do Shirohige, sua saúde não está boa e Ace-san ficaria muito preocupado se te visse lá.

— Capitã, o Shirohige não deixaria nenhum de seus homens, ainda mais um de seus comandantes, morrer!

Bonney estava louca para ir, mas tinha que ser sensata, Ace não a perdoaria se ela fosse. Ainda mais se acontecesse algo com ela e ele, por estar preso, não pudesse ajudá-la; ou algo pior, se ela o salvasse. Bonney suspirou desanimada enquanto pensava: "Porque Ace tinha que ser assim?".

— Vamos dormir, amanhã acordaremos cedo para assistir a transmissão, caso aconteça qualquer coisa, se realmente avançarem com a execução... Nós iremos partir para a guerra! — Disse a passos pesado retirando-se da cozinha deixando os dois para trás.

"Esses idiotas estavam certos" ela pensava, talvez também não estivesse mentalmente preparada para a guerra. Bonney sentia as lágrimas escorrerem seu rosto então enfiou a mão na polaina tomando vivre card e olhando-o queimar cada vez mais enquanto ela sussurrava: "Assim que você estiver livre, vou te encontrar Ace. Eu prometo."

**~/~**

Bonney havia acordado razoavelmente cedo, estava ansiosa demais para ficar na cama. Ela olhou para o espelho e sentiu-se melhor, apesar de ter dormido pouco, acreditava ter dormido bem. "Será um longo dia, não?" disse Bonney para seu reflexo, logo em seguida retirando-se de sua cabine.

— Capitã, faltam cinco horas.

— Vamos comer, digam aos cozinheiros que quero obentos prontos, vamos para o local da transmissão imediatamente.

Tudo havia sido de acordo com o que Bonney ordenava, em menos de meia hora, todos já estavam em terra seguindo a capitã. Depois de um tempo de caminhada, Bonney parou em frente a uma das árvores do arquipélago, sua vista era perfeita para o telão. E caso precisasse, ali era fácil para partir para o porto.

Algumas pessoas iam chegando ali, dentre elas tinham, principalmente, jornalistas e repórteres. Bonney começava a se estressar, ela ficava incomodada pensando "Porque vão expor Ace dessa forma? Tudo isso é tão... Ridículo". Um fotógrafo aproximava-se do local onde Bonney estava e esbarrou em seu cozinheiro.

— Me desculpem... Mas a vista daqui é ótima, incomoda-se se eu ficar por aqui? — Perguntou o rapaz distraído, Bonney olhou a máquina e arrancou das mãos do rapaz, jogando-a no chão para quebrar. — Que!? Qual seu problema, sua maluca?! Uma mulher não deve agir assim.. — O homem parou de reclamar para olhar com quem falava. Ao ver os olhos lilás de Bonney encarando-o ele começou a tremer.

— Suma daqui senão quebro sua cara! — Disse Bonney enquanto pisoteava a câmera. O homem entendeu o recado e saiu correndo apavorado.

Após isso Bonney voltou observar a movimentação, viu Hawkins chegar, Drake, Capone, todos acompanhando de suas tripulações.

— Ligaram os telões! — Anunciava alguém. Bonney virou-se para olhar, havia milhares de soldados e as forças mais poderosas da marinha estavam lá. Se acontecesse algo em Sabaody, naquele momento, com certeza ninguém seria preso. Bonney fechou os punhos devido à ansiedade e ficou atenta a movimentação das pessoas.

— Capitã, tome cuidado.

— Eu sei seu idiota! — Respondeu ela de forma brava, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Eram momentos de extrema tensão, ninguém tirava os olhos do telão, os jornalistas não paravam de escrever, deveriam estar detalhando o que era visto naquela terrível paisagem.

Bonney pegou um obento e começou a devorá-lo, ela estava muito ansiosa. A praça ia lotando à medida que aproximava-se o meio dia.

— Ei! Olhem! É o Hiken no Ace! — Gritou alguém no meio da multidão. Bonney rapidamente virou-se para o telão e a cena que viu fez seus olhos encherem de lagrimas.

Era o Ace, seu Ace subindo aquela plataforma, mas não era o Ace que ela conhecia: o que veio resgatá-la ou aquele Ace forte, de costas larga que sempre sorria para ela e a abraçava com seu corpo quente. Ele estava machucado, parecia fraco e prestes a cair morto em qualquer instante.

Bonney largou seu obento fazendo-o cair no chão, alguns dos homens entraram na frente dela para evitar que aquilo chamasse a atenção. Bonney respirava fundo tentando controlar-se tentou apenas limpar o rosto e voltar a assistir a transmissão. Ace estava ajoelhado e Sengoku aproximava-se dele recebendo um Den den Muchi, ela pensava: "O que significava isso? O que vai acontecer?"

— Eu tenho algo a lhes contar — dizia o Almirante da Frota — Portgas D. Ace... É sobre a grande importância de sua morte hoje. — Ele fez uma pausa e virou-se para Ace.

Bonney arregalava os olhos e estava com medo de que acontecesse o pior para Ace.

— Ace, conte-os o nome de seu pai! — Prosseguiu Sengoku.

Bonney gelou, olhou ao redor e todos que assistiam a transmissão pareciam confusos. Deviam estar pensando algo como: "Pai? Porque isso é importante agora?!".

— Capitã? — Um dos tripulantes olhava Bonney que parecia assustada com aquilo, revelarão o "segredo" dele?

— Calado!

— Meu pai é o Barba Branca. — Respondeu Ace na transmissão.

— Não! Diga a verdade. — Dizia Sengoku.

— É sim! Barba Branca é meu único pai! — Ace respondeu de forma raivosa para Sengoku, com certeza ele sabia o rumo daquilo tudo.

— Nós procuramos muito por você naquela época, porque soubemos que poderia existir um filho "daquele homem" em alguma ilha — Sengoku parecia impaciente – Baseando-nos em um pouco de informação cedida pela Cipher Pol, nós investigamos todos os recém-nascidos, crianças prematuras e suas mães, mas não conseguimos te achar. — o Almirante de Frota deu um longo suspiro e continuou:

— Era de se esperar, a sua mãe arriscou a vida para lhe dar a luz, ela usou um truque que pode ser chamado de orgulho materno. Isso nos enganou... De fato, enganou todo o mundo... — Bonney suava frio, os homens pareciam surpresos com a reação de Bonney, ninguém estava entendendo porque as palavras do almirante da frota estavam afetando a capitã. Sengoku continuava falar da história de Ace:

— Há uma ilha chamada Batelira no South Blue. O nome da sua mãe é Portgaz D. Rouge. Ela fez algo que desafiava completamente as leis da natureza... Por amor ao seu filho. Ela o manteve em sua barriga por 20 meses! — Ace estava pasmo. Ele não acreditava que tudo aquilo realmente estava sendo dito, sendo revelado para o mundo inteiro. Temia que seu precioso segredo estivesse prestes a tornar-se algo público. E Sengoku continuava falando:

—E assim que ela lhe deu a luz, ela perdeu todas as forças e morreu imediatamente. Um ano e três meses após a morte do pai, a criança nasceu com o sangue do homem mais hediondo em suas veias. — Ace tremia de raiva em Marineford e Bonney quase chorava em Sabaody — Esse era você! — Disse Sengoku para Ace — Você sabe disso, não sabe? — Ele fez uma pequena pausa, quase que dramática e disse:

— Seu pai é... O rei dos piratas, Gold Roger! — Tudo pareceu cair numa extrema tensão, toda a praça, todo quartel da marinha, praticamente em todo o mundo um silêncio absoluto dominava. A surpresa foi tão grande que todos ficaram emudecidos. E após um tempo os repórteres voltarem a gritar, abismados com a notícia.

— Capitã, é melhor sairmos daqui. — Disse o imediato tentando aproximar-se de Bonney que agora parecia extremamente preocupada. Eles haviam entendido, a relação dela naquele exato momento e seu contato com Ace a condenariam a morte. Além disso, ela se angustiava ao ver o sofrimento de Ace por ter seu segredo revelado.

— Deixe-me em paz, precisamos continuar aqui! — Bonney tentava controlar-se, limpava o rosto, tentava respirar fundo para passar os sentimentos que lhe preenchiam, queria correr para salvar Ace daquela tortura. - Vamos ficar até o fim!

— E se eles descobrirem... — Sussurrou o navegador ao médico.

— Fique quieto pareça indiferente, temos que proteger a capitã, se ficarmos demonstrando, ai sim eles vão descobrir. — Respondeu ao nakama. Bonney levantava-se do chão, o cozinheiro lhe passou outro obento que a capitã recebeu e devorou.

Certo, Sengoku havia revelado o segredo de Ace. Bonney respirou fundo e virou-se de costas para o telão enquanto comia. a observava de outra árvore. Bonney suspirou, não poderia levantar suspeitas por nada, ainda mais agora que todo o mundo sabia daquela história. Se desconfiassem de algo, ela seria caçada, assim como Rouge foi.

— Já estou melhor, vamos continuar. — Disse ela limpando sua boca e parecendo mais calma. A capitã sentando-se no chão para continuar sua refeição, estava tentando se distrair para não sair correndo.

Bonney queria ir para lá, queria resgatá-lo e abraçá-lo, mas tinha que ser sensata naquele momento, pelo bem de todos. Então ela disse em baixo tom, só para a tripulação:

— Vou me controlar e vamos ver isso até o fim! — Ela parecia determinada enquanto tomava fôlego para continuar, mantinha-se de costas para o telão enquanto comia, olhava a movimentação, já tinha visto alguns supernovas, mas não o Mugiwara.

Será que ele não ficou sabendo da execução de Ace? "Patético", pensou ela. "Além de tudo tem esses malditos repórteres... Porque tanto alvoroço?" "Respire fundo Bonney e acalme-se", ela tentava focar enquanto ouvia Sengoku ainda falando, talvez estivesse declarando guerra à Barba Branca. Como se aquilo já não fosse óbvio.

— Ei! Vocês trouxeram pizza, não?! — Perguntou a um dos cozinheiros, ele remexeu a bolsa pegando uma caixa e passando para a capitã.

Bonney passou a assistir de forma distraída enquanto comia, ela olhava apenas para Ace, parecia tentar bloquear o que acontecia ao redor. Até o momento em que a câmera voltou-se para o mar.

Eram os aliados de Barba Branca. Alguns segundos depois três navios apareciam no meio da baia, era o Moby Dick, navio do Shirohige acompanhado de seus comandantes e homens.

— Convenhamos, eles tem estilo não? — Disse Bonney rindo histericamente, Ace gritava por Barba Branca, aquela cena fez Bonney emocionar-se por um momento. O imediato aproximou-se da capitã, que no momento esboçava um sorriso.

— Um dia, ele me contou que tentou matar o Shiohige mais de cem vezes antes de entrar no bando dele. — Dizia ela de uma forma carinhosa — Um idiota... Depois que o Shirohige tirá-lo de lá, com certeza ele vai ficar muito feliz.

— Vamos encontrá-lo depois, capita? — perguntou o imediato, Bonney parecia muito mais confiante com a chegada do Barba Branca no local.

— Mas é claro, seu idiota! — Bonney já passava para seu quarto obento, a jovem sempre ficava procurando Ace na transmissão, queria ver como ele estava. "Ace, você é tão idiota por achar que não deveria ter nascido... Tantos te amam e você me falava aquilo" pensava ela enquanto via todos ali querendo salvá-lo.

— Pai... Minna... Mesmo depois de eu ter ignorado o aviso de vocês e ter perdido o controle... — Ace fazia uma pausa, Bonney o xingava de idiota várias vezes em seus pensamentos — Porque vocês simplesmente não me esqueceram?! A culpa é toda minha por ter terminado assim!

— Não, se me lembro bem, fui eu que mandei você atrás dele, filho . — Bonney olhava tudo aquilo admirada. Barba Branca defendia Ace, o Comandante Marco declarando guerra à marinha por ele.

Ela queria lutar também, mas agora mais do que nunca, ela seria morta se aparecesse lá. Um tsunami aproximou-se do quartel e Aokiji o congelou, os comandantes de Shirohige desembarcavam, finalmente havia começado a guerra. Um gigante tentava salvar Ace... Tudo parecia irreal.

— Ace... Você tem nakamas bem estranhos. — Dizia Bonney enquanto mastigava, ela parecia descontraída agora. Apenas um pouco tensa com a situação de Ace, mas no fundo acreditava que ele seria salvo e após algumas horas partiria para encontrá-la.

— Gigante maluco, sair avançando assim... — Resmungava Bonney atenta. Ela via Ace triste, mas era óbvio que um gigante avançando sozinho ali não foi a melhor ideia, mas algo de repente lhe chamou a atenção: o Marinheiro lendário sentava-se ao lado de Ace.

Era impossível ouvir o que diziam já que não estava mais sendo transmitido o som de lá, mas Garp parecia triste — Velho idiota, Ace vai ser salvo, não deveria ficar acreditando que a marinha venceria. — Aquilo deveria ser difícil para ele, imaginava Bonney. Ela perdia-se em seus pensamentos, tentava concentra-se para não levantar suspeitas novamente, mas algo surpreendeu não somente ela, mas todos que estavam na praça.

— O que aconteceu? — Gritou um homem — Um navio de batalha acabou de cair do céu?

De repente ouviu-se um grito, era Ace chamando por uma estranha figura unida a vários outros que um dos telão tentava focar.

— Ace! — Gritava desesperadamente — Finalmente te encontrei e estamos aqui para te salvar!

Era ele, Mugiwara no Luffy!


	16. Anoitecer

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quarta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Sabaody, Impel Down e Marineford.

* * *

**Anoitecer**

- Ace! – ecoou um grito por toda ilha de Marineford, o den den mushi focava uma figura estranha, vestida com uma camisa amarela e nas costas um chapéu de palha.

- Luffy! – Ace gritava de volta na plataforma de execução

- Nós estamos aqui para te salvar! – A praça fazia barulho, repórteres e todo o público presente gritavam ou faziam burburinhos. Tudo girava em torno dos recém-chegados na praça. Luffy discutia com Barba Branca. Bonney estava incrédula e ela não era a única, via a movimentação de alguns supernovas ali. Ninguém parecia acreditar que o Mugiwara estava lá, pensavam "Porque ele está lá?".

- Eu quero ir para lá! – Resmungava Bonney levantando-se do chão – Não vou perder para o idiota do Mugiwara!

- Mas capitã...

- Devo admitir: não esperava que você fosse tão idiota, Glutã. – X. Drake aproximou-se do local em que Bonney assistia a transmissão e parou ao seu lado. – Iria assinar seu atestado de morte assim.

- Cala boca! – Respondeu Bonney cruzando os braços novamente, ele estava certo, ela não podia deixar-se levar pelos seus caprichos – Aliás, o que quer aqui, Red Flag? Porque não volta para seu canto?

- O que o Mugiwara é de "Punhos de Fogo"? – Perguntou X. Drake enquanto voltava-se para a transmissão, Luffy corria e lutava contra vários marinheiros.

- Luffy não venha! – Gritava Ace na transmissão enquanto os olhos de Bonney enchiam-se de lagrimas – Eu não deveria ter que dizer isso! Você é um pirata, assim como eu! Nós dois navegamos no oceano enquanto nossos corações nos guiam... Eu tenho minha própria aventura, tenho meus companheiros e não me lembro de ter te pedido para interferir! – Ace gritava para Luffy – Um fracote como você?! Tentando me salvar?! Você realmente acha que eu vou perdoar você por isso?! Por essa humilhação?! Saia daqui Luffy! Porque você está aqui? – Bonney chorava novamente, alguns homens aproximavam-se dela.

- Controle-se Bonney ou saia daqui. – Disse Red Flag.

- Porque você acha que pode se meter! Deixe nossa capitã em paz! – Disse o imediato para X. Drake.

- Deixe-o falar, ele está certo... – Bonney entendia porque Ace gritava, se ela aparecer lá, talvez ele a tratasse até pior, Bonney respirava fundo olhando o céu – Com certeza, você descobrirá.

- Porque sou seu irmão! – gritou Luffy. A praça começou novamente a falar novamente "Irmão? Filho de Roger?"

- Eles foram criados juntos, então se nos dê licença. – Respondia Bonney tentando evitar a transmissão. Mas Drake continuava ali.

- Sengoku vai revelar algo – O Almirante da Frota voltava a falar, Bonney virou-se para o telão para prestar atenção.

- Este homem é mais um "elemento perigoso"! Ele não só foi criado junto ao Ace como irmãos adotivos, mas ele também é o filho de carne e sangue do "revolucionário" Dragon!

- Isso sim me surpreendeu. – Disse X Drake enquanto virava-se para voltar para sua árvore, pela primeira vez Bonney teve a mesma reação que todos ali. Ela nunca tinha imaginado algo assim. Após um tempo ela voltou a procurar seu Ace no telão enquanto pensava "Ele parece sereno, o que está pensando?".

- Capitã... O Red Flag...

- Cala boca, isso não é da conta de vocês. – Respondeu Bonney de forma ríspida.

- Capitã, acabou a comida que trouxemos... – disse um cozinheiro tentando mudar o assunto, aquilo talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Bonney não se importava, ela observava várias batalhas no telão. Marinheiros, piratas e Shichibukais lutando a faziam pensar: "Ah Ace, quantos problemas você causou, não?".

- Capitã, os piratas do Shirohige estão protegendo o Mugiwara. – Bonney estava concentrada nas lutas, estava tudo muito tenso e o Mugiwara estava correndo mais e mais em direção a Ace.

- Será que ele consegue? – Perguntou Bonney, ela odiava a ideia de ver Luffy salvando Ace, mas ainda assim, não importava quem fosse, ela queria seu amado a salvo.

– Mesmo assim, quando tudo isso acabar, com certeza o mundo terá outros rumos.

Bonney prestava atenção em tudo... E não parava de pensar "Será que vão executá-lo antes da hora?" seus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas. "Não!" pensava ela, mesmo sem querer ela chorava muito, mas ninguém lhe dava atenção, todos pareciam atentos na tensão dos momentos "pré-execução".

Vários "Kumas" apareceram, todos pensavam: "O que a marinha vai fazer?". Nem os repórteres acreditavam no que via. Então os dois telões laterais apagaram, cortando parte da transmissão.

"Onde está a guerra? Onde está Ace? Porque esse maldito palhaço está na tela falando asneiras?" pensava Bonney. Ela estava ficando furiosa e então disse:

- Me arrumem algo para comer! AGORA! – Gritava Bonney.

- Olhe capitã! – Gritou um dos homens, na transmissão não aparecia mais o palhaço, mas sim Shirohige que estava com uma espada atravessando seu tórax. O mais curioso é: Era um de seus aliados que empunhavam a espada e não um marinheiro.

Ele dizia algo sobre o Barba Branca, o lendário Yonkou, aquele que Ace tanto admirava, ter vendido sua tripulação para a Marinha. Bonney ficou abalada com aquilo, não parava de pensar "Onde está Ace? É impossível que Shirohige tenha feito isso! Ele é o homem que Ace mais admira. Preciso ver como ele está com tudo isso!". As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, ela não conseguia se acalmar.

A transmissão foi cortada novamente.

-Ace! – Bonney não conseguia evitar. A praça estava cada vez mais barulhenta com protestos do fim da transmissão e o que tinha acontecido por último.

- Capitã Bonney! - Gritou o imediato.

- Calem-se! Me deixem sozinha! – Dizia Bonney tentando parar suas lágrimas.

- Capitã...

- Vamos comer algo! - O grupo saiu do local da transmissão, Bonney parecia a cada segundo mais nervosa, a cada passo. A cidade estava deserta, mas apesar disso ainda tinha alguns poucos restaurantes abertos. Eles tinham que a atender o público que veio para a transmissão.

Alguns pareciam mais cheios, muitos deixavam a transmissão cortada para uma refeição nos restaurantes próximos. O imediato correu a frente em um mais vazio e disse para o garçom:

- Prepare toda refeição do seu estoque - O homem colocou um grande saco de bellies no balcão – E sugiro que feche o restaurante.

Bonney entrou em silêncio, seus homens a cercavam, seus olhos ainda estavam meio inchados pelas lágrimas. Ela sentou-se numa mesa, suspirou, não conseguiria comer tranquilamente, então sacou a mão na polaina retirando um pequeno papel. O papel estava mínimo, mas ainda parecia maior que da última vez. "Ele está vivo, vai ficar bem" e pensando assim ela conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. Logo depois ela começou a berrar:

- Quero pizza! Carne! O especial de vocês. Quero tudo! E rápido! -Dizia aos berros enquanto os garçons traziam de cinco em cinco pratos que em instantes sumiam nas mãos de Bonney. - Quero mais pizza! - gritou, enquanto devorava tudo que vinha a suas mãos.

Enquanto Bonney se fartava de comida em Saboady, as coisas pareciam caminhar para um desfecho em Marineford. Barba Branca parecia estar próximo da morte, mas não se rendia. Nem ele e nem qualquer outro pirata parecia se render. Quanto mais o momento da execução se aproximava, mais todos mostravam sua determinação para salvar Ace. Barba Branca estava cercado por marinheiros e após ser atacado disse:

- Tolos... Acham que isso vai ser o suficiente para me matar? Eu não preciso de ajuda! – Dizia ele enquanto sangrava, parecia estar em seus últimos momentos, mas ainda assim não fraquejava – Eu sou o Barba Branca! Se eu tivesse que morrer... O que isso significaria?... Eu sei muito bem! E por isso eu devo viver e olhar pelo futuro de meus filhos! Eu não posso morrer! Não é mesmo, Ace?

Após suas palavras todos ficaram mais agitados, um grupo de piratas formou-se atrás dele. E assim como os piratas, Sengoku também ficou nervoso e disse:

- Se você deseja ver o futuro, então deixe-me mostrá-lo agora! Barba Branca! Façam – Ordenava ele para os executores de Ace que já tinha aceitado sua morte, baixou a cabeça e apenas... Esperou. Todos estavam tensos e o silêncio daquele momento foi interrompido por um estrondoso grito:

- Paaaaaareeeeem! – Era o Mugiwara que acabou liberando um estranho poder, quase milagroso, que conseguiu impedir a execução de Ace. Aquilo surpreendeu a todos, Ace mal conseguia acreditar que o irmão possuía aquele poder. Todos na praça voltavam ao combate, tentavam realmente salvar o Ace naquele instante e no meio de tudo Barba Branca disse:

- Homens! Ajudem o chapéu de palha com todas as suas forças!

Após isso os maiores piratas do mundo começaram a apoiar Luffy, Ace mal conseguia conter suas lágrimas. Ele não parava de pensar "Maldição! Tudo está tão confuso! Eu... Agora... Valorizo minha vida... Estou começando a ter vontade de viver!". E tudo que ele podia fazer naquele momento era esperar.

Luffy se aproximava cada vez mais e estava subindo por uma "ponte" recém-criada que levava até andaime onde estava Ace. Garp tentou impedi-lo, mas... No fundo ele não queria machucar Luffy e muito menos ver a morte de Ace. Então para a alegria de Ace, Luffy conseguiu alcançá-lo e disse:

- Eu tenho a chave, espere um pouco!

- Luffy, você...! – A alegria de Ace logo foi substituída por preocupação, Sengoku acabou de ativar sua "habilidade" e disse:

- Esperem! Não pensem que deixarei que fujam!

Sengoku transformou-se em um Buda gigante e Kizaru aproveitou-se da distração para destruir a chave usando um de seus ataques. Tudo parecia perdido, Ace estava desesperado até que Luffy reconheceu um dos executores como um de seus amigos disfarçados. Sengoku desferiu um forte golpe contra eles, que foram defendidos por Luffy. O andaime não resistiu e começou a desabar, eram momentos de extrema tensão até que o conhecido de Luffy conseguiu criar uma "chave de cera" para libertar Ace.

Com o impacto da queda e os disparos da guerra houve uma grande explosão. E no meio da explosão saía Ace puxando junto Luffy e seu amigo. Ace estava disposto a retribuir o esforço de todos, logo que se livrou das algemas já ativou sua "habilidade" e foi para a guerra.

- Sempre agindo de modo imprudente, Luffy! – Enquanto Ace os salvava da explosão, todos gritavam "Hiken no Ace... Está livre!" e se alegravam com aquilo – Continue atento, Luffy.

- Sim!

- Você ainda consegue lutar?

- Mas é claro!

- Nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu cheguei a imaginar que um dia você iria me salvar! Obrigado, Luffy! – Dizia Ace de forma contente, ele estava feliz por finalmente estar livre.

- Eu tive bastante ajuda do Barba Branca e do resto do pessoal! – Dizia Luffy rindo, ele estava feliz por ter conseguido salvar Ace.

Eles estavam irredutíveis, conseguiam derrotar qualquer marinheiro que cruzasse o caminho. Os piratas do Barba Branca também estavam colaborando para a fuga dos irmãos. Ace estava feliz por ter ganhado mais uma oportunidade de viver, feliz por estar com seu irmão.

- Você realmente ficou forte, Luffy!

- Eu serei mais forte do que você um dia!

A batalha ficava mais intensa ainda, todos da Marinha estavam preocupados, não podiam deixar que os irmãos fugissem. Após um tempo no conflito Barba Branca disse:

- O que eu irei dizer para vocês agora... É minha última ordem como capitão! Então ouçam bem, piratas do Barba Branca! – Ninguém queria aceitar aquilo, mas a verdade era inquestionável, Shirohige estava mal. Tinha sofrido sérios ferimentos e isso fazia Ace tornar-se preocupado novamente. – Aqui é o lugar onde vocês e eu nos separamos! Cada um de vocês! Vivam a qualquer custo e retornem ao Novo Mundo! Eu sou um remanescente da minha era... Não há mais um navio que possa me levar ao Novo Mundo... Sumam daqui seus malditos! Isso é uma ordem, sumam daqui imediatamente!

Ace mal podia acreditar que seu "Pai" estava realmente dizendo aquelas palavras. Ele ficou parado enquanto todos evacuavam, mesmo sem querer, a praça de Marineford. Ele não podia simplesmente ir, ele tinha de fazer algo... Precisava ao menos agradecer ao Shirohige.

E em Saboady Bonney estava comendo, mas sua concentração nos pratos foi perdida quando um homem que passava correndo em frente ao restaurante gritou:

- O palhaço voltou na transmissão!

Aquilo foi instantâneo, Bonney chutou toda louça suja a sua frente, pegou um pernil e pulou da mesa correndo de volta ao local da transmissão. Os homens mal viram a capitã passar, alguns ensacaram o restante da comida, outros correram atrás dela e todos se perguntavam "o que está acontecendo?".

- Vamos lá palhaço, mostre meu Ace vivo!- Disse Bonney parando num local com uma boa vista ao telão. Alguns homens a alcançaram Bonney.

De repente um navio era mostrado, havia piratas nele. "Ace conseguiu?!" Bonney unia as mãos no peito, esperançosa.

- Por favor, Ace... - Os homens olhavam a capitã, alguns sussurravam também torcendo "Ace-san" para que Ace estivesse bem.

E de volta a Marineford, Ace estava próximo de Barba Branca. Quando todos já tinham se afastado, ele ficou para agradecer a seu "Pai". Se abaixou e antes que conseguisse dizer algo, Barba Branca falou:

- Você não precisa dizer mais nada... Apenas me responda... Eu fui um bom pai?

- Mas é claro que sim! – Respondeu Ace, Barba Branca sorriu com a resposta. Ace estava muito triste com aquilo. Realmente não queria abandonar Shirohige ali, ele sabia bem qual era seu plano. Mas sabia também que caso estaria pisando na determinação de Barba Branca.

"Fujam para os navios" gritavam os tripulantes do Shirohige. Jinbei já havia alcançado Luffy e Ace. Agora os três estavam correndo para o navio mais próximo. Ace estava cada vez mais próximo da liberdade, mesmo estando incomodado com o preço que todos pagaram por ela. A fuga estava quase completa... Até que Akainu, um dos Almirantes de Marinha e usuário da "Fruta do Magma" apareceu e disse:

- Agora que o Ace está salvo, vocês pretendem fugir, não é? Que bando de covardes vocês são, piratas do Barba Branca! Mas com um homem como aquele como capitão, já era de se esperar... Barba Branca é apenas... O "Grande Perdedor" de toda uma era que se termina!

Ace não podia aceitar aquilo. Era simplesmente inaceitável que alguém insultasse o homem que estava salvando sua vida, todos gostariam que Ace fugisse naquele momento... Mas ele não poderia permitir aquele insulto.

- Haa... Haa... "Perdedor"? – Dizia Ace parado, de costas para o Almirante.

E nesse momento de descuido Akainu desferiu seu melhor golpe em Ace, atingindo-o fatalmente. Um golpe tão covarde quanto brutal que queimou todos os órgãos de Ace para eliminar totalmente com sua vida. Ace continuava de pé.

- Parece que ainda restou alguma vida em você... – Dizia Akainu preparando-se para dar um segundo golpe.

Antes que pudesse fazer mais estrago, Akainu teve seu golpe parado por Jinbei. E Luffy estava de joelhos e não conseguia mover-se. Ele só conseguia pensar em Ace naquele momento... Ace caiu em seus braços e abraçou o irmão, parecia tranquilo... Parecia saber que não havia nada mais a ser feito. E com um último sopro de vida ele disse:

- Luffy... Sinto muito!... Me perdoe, eu não pude deixar que você me salvasse da maneira que queria! Perdão!

- Do que está falando?! Não diga coisas idiotas assim. – Dizia Luffy preocupado com os ferimentos de seu irmão, ele não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo depois de tanto esforço da parte de todos.

- Isso não é bom... Eu posso saber que o meu fim está próximo! Ele me queimou por dentro! Eu não vou conseguir sair dessa... Então, Luffy... Ouça!

- Do que você 'tá falando? Ace... Você vai morrer? Não... Você me prometeu. Você me disse, não disse, Ace?! Você me disse que não ia morrer!

- É... Sabe... Se não fosse o troço do Sabo... E um irmãozinho como você para cuidar...Eu nunca teria... A mínima vontade de viver... Ninguém mais me queria, afinal... Então, isso é apenas natural... Ah, é... Se por acaso você encontrar com a Dandan... Poderia dizer adeus a ela por mim?

- É estranho... – Continuou Ace - Agora que estou prestes a morrer até sinto saudades daquela idiota. – Luffy estava incrédulo, ele já não conseguia acreditar em mais nada que ouvia. Mesmo o sangue em suas mãos já não conseguia mais lhe convencer.

- Eu só tenho um arrependimento... – Dizia Ace - O de não ser capaz de ver o seu sonho se tornar realidade... Mas eu te conheço. Você com certeza conseguirá! Você é meu irmão afinal...! Velhote...! Todos vocês e... Luffy! Mesmo eu tendo sido um inútil em toda minha vida... Mesmo eu tendo carregado o sangue de um demônio dentro de mim... Muito obrigado mesmo...

Ace estava sentindo que nada mais precisava ser dito, já não sentia mais raivas ou preocupações, nada mais lhe afetava. Naquele instante ele conseguia reviver todos os bons momentos de sua vida: Quando conheceu Sabo, Luffy e suas aventuras na infância; Sua primeira noite com Bonney e aqueles olhos lilás lhe encarando pelos vários dias que ele passou ao seu lado; Seus momentos com a tripulação do Shirohige... Tudo aquilo tornava-se eterno. E antes que pudesse chorar, ele sorriu pensando "É... Parece que eu tive a sorte de um rei por ter conhecido eles... Talvez seja o sangue, não é... Roger".

E em Saboady, Bonney estava aflita em frente ao telão. Ela sentia um forte aperto em seu coração, algo estava muito errado. Mas não deixou-se consumir pela preocupação, ela disse:

- O papelzinho! - Bonney exclamou feliz, lembrava-se que ainda estaria inteiro, então abaixou-se pegando-o em sua polaina. Naquele momento tudo estava ficando confuso para ela, Bonney começou a pensar: "Estava um pouquinho maior há alguns minutos atrás, não?" - Ele vai ficar bem! - Disse Bonney sorrindo, mas quando ela apertou o papelzinho contra seu peito o papel começou a diminuir.

Com o papel nas mãos Bonney pensava "Ace? Você está bem, não está? Não suma papelzinho, você foi um presente do Ace...". O telão focava em Ace, que havia acabado de ser atingido mortalmente por Akainu, e em Luffy que estava gritando fora de si.

- Hey papelzinho... Porque está diminuindo? - As lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Bonney, ela não conseguia se conter, não conseguia nem ao menos ficar de pé. - Está sumindo... - Ela apertava o papel na mão enquanto ajoelhava-se involuntariamente.

– Ace... Seu presente não para de sumir... Como vou te encontrar assim?! – Bonney sentia as lágrimas caírem, mas ela não se importava. Levantou o Vivre Card até a altura dos olhos e ficou observando... Ela via aquela chama se esvair, o papel ficando cada vez menor até sumir... Naquele momento, o "sol de Ace" que antes Bonney podia sentir em seu coração, parecia não estar mais lá. Um frio vazio tomava conta dela agora e assim sendo, Bonney ficou parada olhando para sua mão vazia e para o telão...

Os homens de Bonney choravam, aquele era um momento realmente triste... Portgas D. Ace, estava morto.


	17. Um motivo para seguir em frente

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quinta parte da história situasse durante o arco de Pós-guerra

* * *

Nota da Jack Shibata: Bom queridos, a partir deste momento, a história irá tomar um rumo diferente, será contada unicamente o futuro de Bonney por motivos óbvios.

* * *

**Um motivo para seguir em frente**

Aquilo não estava acontecendo! Era uma mentira, não poderia ter outra explicação sobre isso. Bonney estava ali caída no chão, seu amado haveria mesmo deixado-a? Não, não podia.

- Capitã Bonney... – Um dos cozinheiros aproximava-se, todos pareciam extremamente tristes e alguns também choravam com sua capitã, mas tinham que tentar controlar a situação que estava começando a ficar difícil.

- Me deixem em paz! – gritava Bonney. Apesar de alguns repórteres estarem atentos a movimentação da volta da transmissão, Bonney era a única que chorava e ainda que apenas chorasse estaria bom, Bonney estava aos prantos e estava começando a chamar muita atenção.

- Mas capitã... – E antes que o imediato pudesse falar um homem, um senhor de longos cabelos brancos agarrou-a e saiu correndo do local da transmissão. Bonney apenas chorava enquanto era tirada de lá, os homens começaram a correr atrás da pessoa que levava sua capitã.

- Jewelry, você não deve morrer agora. Se a Cipher Pol vê-la desse jeito, eles vão entregá-la para marinha. – Disse o senhor distanciando-se alguns metros da transmissão.

- Quem...? - perguntou entre as lágrimas – Eu quero ir para Marineford! – O homem finalmente parou, colocando-a no chão, a tripulação ia juntando-se a eles, não havia distanciando-se tanto do local, mas já estava fora da vista de qualquer curioso.

- Vamos para lá. – Disse a capitã para seus homens, Bonney parava de chorar por alguns instantes – E você, velhote... – Bonney virou-se para o homem, mas ele já havia sumido. Talvez voltado para a transmissão, mas quem era ele afinal?

Era melhor ignorar por enquanto, talvez quando voltar ela o procure para saber "o que foi aquilo" e talvez agradecê-lo. Os piratas caminhavam em direção ao navio, Bonney mantinha-se silenciosa enquanto andava, não brigava com ninguém, nem xingava. E os tripulantes também não ousavam conversar com ela. Ao chegarem ao barco, Bonney foi diretamente para a proa.

- Alguém assuma o leme, vamos para Marineford. – disse enquanto sentava-se na parte da frente de seu navio. Não demorou muito para Bonney quase voltar a chorar.

- Ace idiota! Pare de fingir! – Falava Bonney quase chorando de novo, o mar sumia na neblina que se formava no caminho. Bonney olhava para o céu, perguntando-se "onde está o sol? O meu sol?...".– Você me abandonou? É mentira não é? Como eu poderia simplesmente aceitar isso?

- Capitã, te trouxe pizza – disse o cozinheiro trazendo uma grande travessa. Ela olhou o homem e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Bonney desceu para a proa e juntou as mãos no peito olhando novamente o céu. E pensou: "Tenho que terminar isso por você... Não se preocupe Ace... Irei vingá-lo!".

O Cozinheiro guardava aquela pizza, a tripulação parecia desanimada. Marineford era próxima de Sabaody e não demorou muito até o navio parar..  
Bonney juntou-se ao seu bando para olhar aquele cenário do qual se aproximavam. Outros seis navios também estavam ancorados próximos a ilha. A guerra já tinha acabado... Era possível ver apenas o caos naquele lugar.

- Parece que um Yonkou apareceu e cessou tudo. – Comentou o médico, Bonney postava-se a frente dos homens, limpava seus olhos já inchados.

- E tudo culpa dele! – Bonney fez uma pausa e exclamou raivosa – Nós vamos encontrá-lo! Vamos caçá-lo! Vamos para o Novo mundo!

Os homens tremeram. Bonney estava fora de si.

- Aquele é o navio do Yonkou Shanks, o ruivo, não? – Os olhos da capitã enchiam-se de lágrimas. Mas Bonney não queria mais chorar, novamente surgiu uma expressão raivosa e Bonney começou a andar de um lado a outro no navio. Ela planejava sua vingança.

"O que está acontecendo com a capitã?" Perguntava-se o navegador enquanto preparava-se para virar o navio, ele sabia que precisariam voltar.

- Capit... – Bonney impediu o imediato de falar enquanto ela andava freneticamente de um lado para outro no navio. – Apenas volte para Sabaody, depois nós pensamos nos detalhes.

Bonney andava de um lado para outro, aquilo era desesperador. Incomodado com a cena, o médico aproximou-se dela:

- Capitã, pare por favor, isso vai fazer mal..

- CALADO AGORA! – Bonney continuava andando, todos paravam para observá-la. Ela deve ter ficado uns dez minutos ali. Recusou comida ou mesmo falar com qualquer um. - Eu preciso de uma maneira... – Então ela parou de andar e apoiou-se numa parede do navio, sua expressão havia mudado novamente.

- "Old". – Disse Bonney enquanto encostava a mão direita na parede. No lugar onde ela encostou a madeira começou a envelhecer, tornou-se quebradiça e logo em seguida virou pó. Seus homens tremiam ao imaginar o que ela estava pensando.

Ela tinha conseguido uma boa ideia, era brilhante, mas precisava melhorar aquilo. E repentinamente ela começou a sentir-se muito exausta, uma dor começou a tomar conta de seu abdômen. Do nada Bonney sentiu estar caindo, apenas teve tempo de pensar "Que dor tão insuportável é essa?! Por que tudo está ficando... Escuro!?" Bonney tentou gritar antes de cair desmaiada no chão, mas não adiantou.

~/~

"O que diabos aconteceu?" pensava Bonney enquanto olhava para os lados, mas ela não conseguia ver nada além da escuridão. Mais a diante havia uma pequena bolinha de fogo, Bonney olhou fixamente para a bolinha:

- Ace!? - Gritava ela enquanto corria para o fogo.

- Você tem que superar... Bonney... - Saia uma voz masculina das chamas, inevitavelmente Bonney pensava "É mesmo você, Ace?" e ela realmente queria acreditar que sim. Mas quanto mais Bonney tentava se aproximar, mais a bolinha sumia e as lágrimas começaram escorrer novamente...

~\~

Bonney acordou em seu quarto, "Foi um sonho?" perguntava ela. Todos os homens estavam em volta de seu leito.

- Capitã, já chegamos em Sabaody. - Disse o imediato.

- Saiam todos daqui. – Disse Bonney, provavelmente ela berraria isso para todos ouvirem, mas ela estava sentindo-se ao fraca. Todos os homens saíram, apenas o médico de sua tripulação permaneceu lá. – Pois bem, diga-me logo o que diabos está acontecendo comigo.

- Você sabe bem sobre as minhas suspeitas de você estar grávida... – Disse o médico. Bonney sentava-se na cama para olhá-lo, ela iria discutir com ele, mas antes disso foi impedida. – A explicação que tenho é que esta dor foi causada pelo estresse. Se houver um bebê ai, ele não aguentará outro ataque assim... - O médico fez uma pausa pensativa. - Tenho que fazer alguns exames ainda capitã... Mas... Desculpe-me a ousadia, se isso realmente for verdade, você irá aceitar ou tirar essa criança? E sua menstruação, está atrasada?

Bonney ficou em silêncio, ela fez um sutil aceno positivo com a cabeça e tocou sua barriga enquanto pensava "Estou mesmo grávida? E pior, coloquei esse filho em perigo... Meu filho com o Ace?".

- Capitã, você não pode se deixar estressar novamente daquela forma...  
se estiver mesmo gráv...

- Eu vou vingá-lo e disso ninguém pode me impedir! – Disse Bonney começando a berrar. O médico fez uma careta. – Você acha que eu simplesmente largaria nossa viagem? – Bonney suspirou deitando-se novamente. Amanha ela pensaria em como controlar melhor a situação.

- Capitã, por favor, primeiro aceite os fatos e apenas descanse... – Bonney estava revoltada, mas também sentia-se extremamente cansada. - Senão isso pode fazer mal a você e ao seu bebê...

- Avise a eles para amanhã descerem e procurarem por alguém para revestir nosso navio. – Disse a capitã virando-se para cochilar. - E preciso... Ficar sozinha. - O médico retirou-se da cabine de Bonney, que fechava os olhos esperando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo. "Apenas acredite que ele esta lá"...

~\~

Bonney acordou na manhã seguinte. "Foi tudo um pesadelo ou não?" pensava ela enquanto se levantava da cama. Depois ela revirou sua cabine atrás de seu Vivre Card que não estava lá.

Bonney apoiou-se na cômoda, "Onde ele está?" ela pensava e suspirava enquanto as lágrimas tentavam cobrir seu rosto novamente. Bonney ia começar a chorar, mas a do lhe impediu e seu abdômen voltou a incomodar. Bonney sentou-se em sua cama novamente.

- Seu idiota, você não vai me deixar mesmo chorar? - Ela acariciou a barriga de forma carinhosa. Ela pensava "É mesmo possível ter um bebê aqui dentro? Será que eu conseguiria manipular a idade dele? Assim poderia os enjoos e voltar a lutar". Bonney abraçou os joelhos e apoiou seu rosto sobre ele.

- Ace, seu idiota... Você podia ter me avisado que me daria um bebê, não?

- A capitã começou a chorar de novo... – Foi o que Bonney ouviu por trás da porta.

- Entre! Senão eu mato o idiota que está me espionando! – Gritou Bonney. A porta se abriu, um dos cozinheiros, o médico e o imediato estavam parados em frente a ela e os três tremiam.

- Vocês querem ter 6 ou 150 anos?- Ninguém respondeu nada e o cozinheiro trazia na mão uma travessa com um grande peixe assado que Bonney estendeu a mão para receber. - Você pode sair, está perdoado e feche a porta quando partir.

O cozinheiro fez o que lhe foi mandado deixando a capitã com o médico e seu imediato. - É o seguinte - Disse Bonney para seu imediato enquanto arrancava um pedaço do peixe. - Coordene os homens, preciso que encontrem alguém para revestir nosso navio, assim que encontrar, traga-o para o cá e negociaremos com ele. Diga para todos que estou bem.

- Capitã, tem certeza?- Perguntou o imediato.

- Precisamos continuar! Esquecer aquilo que passou... Agora vai! - Disse Bonney de forma ríspida esperando o imediato sair. Ao ouvi-lo distanciar-se, ela virou-se para médico.

- Você não pode revelar isso a eles... - Disse olhando-o extremamente séria. - Eu devo tê-los assustados ontem e isso será uma fraqueza. Preciso passar confiança a eles... Estamos indo para o Novo Mundo, eles vão achar que não conseguirei... E nem temos certeza sobre essa gravidez, então porque preocupá-los com isso?... Aliás, quanto mais pessoas souberem, mais ameaçada estará nossa segurança agora...

- Mas o que você pretende fazer, capitã?

- Simples, vamos continuar e esperar, se for realmente verdade ele vai ficar comigo até a hora que eu quiser. Quando passará este enjoo?

- Talvez quando você estiver com uns três meses de gestação.

- Bom, quando soubermos, eu vou manipular a idade dele... Ele vai ter três meses até chegarmos em Laftel. - Bonney deu um longo suspiro. - Dá para perceber que você não esta confiando em mim e não posso deixar isso acontecer com todos... Eu venho pensando que isso tudo simplesmente não aconteceu, que ele vai estar a minha espera lá... - Bonney fez uma pausa – Mas preciso ser forte para proteger todos vocês - Disse Bonney olhando para seu tripulante com um olhar determinado.

- E tenho que ir atrás daquele maldito e irei terminar o serviço... - Bonney ficou em silêncio, ela acabou de comer seu peixe. Eram muitos fardos que ela havia tomado para si naqueles dias. O médico apenas a observava, ele nunca havia conhecido este lado de Bonney.

- Capitã - Bonney levantou a cabeça - Seu segredo está seguro e confiarei em você até o fim. - Bonney abriu um pequeno sorriso e o médico animou-se fazendo algumas recomendações. - Vou preparar algumas vitaminas para você e terá que ter cuidado no combate corpo a corpo por enquanto.

-Depois você diz isso. Agora vai, idiota, e diga para trazerem meu café da manhã! - Disse a capitã voltando a acomodar-se na cama. - Preciso de energia para começar meu dia!


	18. Noticias

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas - Links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama.

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project.

- A quinta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Pós- Guerra.

* * *

**Noticias**

Bonney já havia perdido a noção de quantas horas havia passado no seu quarto. Havia tomado café, descansado, esperava apenas a hora de almoçar e seus homens voltarem poderem seguir viagem.

Aquela escuridão estava lhe deixando novamente agitada, resolveu então tomar um banho. Ela saiu de sua cabine batendo a porta e indo rapidamente ao banheiro. Havia uma grande banheira no local, a qual Bonney deixou enchendo enquanto despia-se.

Bonney olhou-se no espelho, estava com uma aparência horrível. Seus olhos estavam inchados e estava extremamente pálida.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e tocou uma cicatriz que lhe cortava próxima ao seio até parte da barriga. "A cicatriz que somente eu posso ver", que idiota... lembrou-se de Ace dizendo isso quando viu a marca em sua primeira noite.

O espelho embaçava com o vapor d'água e Bonney virou-se rapidamente para olhar a banheira, já estava cheia. A Glutã entrou na água quente sentindo toda espuma lhe envolver enquanto ela observava o teto com vapor.

Enquanto olhava, deu uma risada boba, lembrava-se também do dia em que transformou Ace numa criança enquanto ele ardia em febre para facilitar levá-lo ao banho. Ele nunca chegou a questioná-la sobre, ainda mais orgulhoso como Ace era...

"Será que ele ao menos se lembrava?" pensava Bonney afundando a cabeça na água. "Só porque você o viu no telão vai ficar pensando nisso?! Sai da minha mente Ace!" dizia para si mesma.

Estava desesperada para vê-lo, talvez fosse mais difícil acreditar sem tê-lo visto morrer... Ela preferia acreditar apenas em sua mentira, preferia acreditar que tomariam outro banho juntos, que a água evaporaria enquanto estivessem juntos naquela banheira.

"Não chore.. Não chore... Simplesmente esqueça..." dizia ela baixinho afundando-se novamente na banheira.

~/~

- Capitã Bonney! - Gritou o imediato entrando batendo na porta, Bonney saia pronta, secando as pontas dos cabelos na toalha.

- Encontraram?

- Sim, mas ele não quer embarcar conosco, esta te esperando lá no porto.

Bonney jogou a toalha no chão e saiu imediatamente, desembarcando apressada.

Um homem baixinho a esperava, ele olhava o navio de fora pensativo.

- Então? Você quem fará o trabalho de revestimento? - perguntou ao mecânico.

- Estou com alguns trabalhos na fila, mas posso fazer uma avalia...

- Calado! Você vai fazer este trabalho e o mais rápido possível! Preciso sair logo daqui! - Exclamou aos berros, desde que chegou a Sabaody, Bonney já queria partir.

- Tudo bem, acalme-se garota. Você sabe que o serviço leva três dias e cobro a diária.

- Certo, tá.. E quanto isso custa?

O homem ia responder, mas uma voz vinda do telhado de um dos cais interrompeu a conversa. Ele dizia:

- Ora Jewelry Bonney, não cumprimenta mais os velhos inimigos? - Era Eustass Kid que descia do telhado rindo.

O mecânico tremia diante ao outro supernova que se aproximava, os tripulantes do bando de Bonney alarmaram-se, inclusive um de seus cozinheiros.

- Eustass Kid. - Disse ela de forma seca. - O que quer?! - Ela respirava fundo e tentava controlar-se.

Kid aproximava-se de Bonney andando próximo a ela.

- Relaxa, não vamos lutar. - Ele fez uma pausa soltando um sorriso malicioso. - Ainda... Mesmo porque vamos deixar isso para o Novo Mundo... - Ele riu novamente, dessa vez de maneira descontrolada. - Quero o mecânico. - Respondeu ele seriamente. Bonney fechou o punho, alguns de seus homens prepararam-se esperando um ataque da capitã. Mas ela, nada fez, apenas disse:

- Pode levar, leve-o e ele vai extorqui-lo até o último bellie. - Disse mostrando a língua.

- Capitã! Demoramos horas para enc...

- Calem a boca e voltem para o navio! Vou querer pizza assim que eu embarcar! - Disse fitando seu cozinheiro que parecia nervoso com aquilo.

O mecânico não achava justo, mas era ignorado e Kid já o arrastava pelo porto. Os piratas de Bonney embarcavam de volta, a capitã sentou-se numa pilastra onde seu barco estava amarrado.

- Tomou uma boa atitude evitando a briga com o Eustass Kid, Jewelry...

- É você de novo! – Disse olhando a pessoa que se aproximava dela, era o senhor que a tirou da transmissão - Mas... Porque... Rei das Trevas? - Silvers Rayleigh parou ao lado de Bonney, a capitã estava insegura e parecia confusa.

- Aqui sou apenas o Ray-san. - comentou - Ah, você sabe... – Ele disse fazendo uma pausa olhando o mar - Eu estava protegendo essa criança.

- Como você?! Nem eu tenho certeza... – Ela pareceu extremamente surpresa, então havia mesmo uma criança ali?

- Senti a energia vital dela... – Rayleing virou-se para Bonney – Você chorava tanto, ele seria mesmo filho de... – Bonney apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, o imediato do Rei dos Piratas parecia realmente impressionado. – O sangue de Roger então...

- Por favor, não fale isso... Ace não iria gostar deste pensamento... – Bonney o interrompeu, ela ainda sentia-se triste. Talvez fosse por falar dele ou era a vontade de chorar apenas por pensar em tudo que aconteceu. – Por favor, esqueça tudo isso...

- Eu sei tão bem quanto você Jewelry. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. – Rayleigh olhou o navio de Bonney e sorriu mudando de assunto - Sou mecânico, mas infelizmente estou partindo agora em viagem. Vou indicar algum conhecido para fazer o revestimento de seu navio. Com certeza, amanhã ele vira aqui vê-la.

A capitã abriu um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

- Obrigada, por tudo – disse de forma educada enquanto Rayleing afastava-se.

~/~

Bonney havia ficado mais alguns minutos parada antes de embarcar novamente então ouviu os homens conversando no convés.

- ... Kid já havia destruído tudo, minha casa, minha pizzaria. Então a capitã, no chão me convidou para preparar pizzas para ela. – Alguns homens brindavam e outros riam, mas todos pareciam até descontraídos e felizes já.. Isso era bom.

- Essa história de novo? Vocês são mesmo um bando de idiotas de ficarem lembrando-se. – Disse ela pegando uma caneca. – Você veio comigo desde o South Blue! – Disse ela apontando para o cozinheiro. – E o restante eu salvei da marinha.

- Pronto, estão lembrados disso? - Bonney iria beber um gole do saque, mas parou antes voltando à caneca a mesa. "Não posso mais beber..." disse para si mesma abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

– Vocês já choraram... Agora, cadê minha pizza?! – disse sentando-se na ponta da mesa esperando a travessa chegar a suas mãos.

- Capitã e agora? Como faremos?

- Vocês são uns incompetentes! Eu já arrumei um mecânico, ok? E ele chegará em breve! – Bonney enfiou um pedaço de pizza na boca. – Agora almocem porque teremos de ficar uns dias fora do navio! Preciso do mapa desse maldito lugar!

- Capitã. - o imediato aproximava-se da mesa segurando um jornal.

- Quem quiser que leia primeiro, a partir de hoje serei a última a ler o jornal aqui. E a hora que ele chegar em minhas mãos, ninguém mais vai pegá-lo. Entenderam? - Os homens consentiam aos berros da boca cheia de Bonney.

A capitã levantou-se da mesa e foi com o jornal para seu quarto, todo o jornal só havia noticias sobre a guerra, algumas em forma de notas, outras reportagens maiores, daquelas que a capitã recusava-se a ler.

Ela aproximou-se de sua cômoda abrindo a última gaveta de onde tirou uma caixa de madeira. Na caixa havia apenas alguns cartazes dela e de Ace. Bonney enrolou o exemplar e colocou-o lá, guardando-o de volta em seu lugar.

~/~

Bonney descansava na proa, seus homens estavam cuidando de alguns afazeres no navio. Passaram-se algumas horas até o mecânico finalmente chegar.

- Tem alguém ai? – Gritava um senhorzinho no porto.

- Vão recepcioná-lo – ordenou a Capitã ao imediato que se aproximava. Os dois subiram de volta para dentro do navio e ela foi encontrá-lo – É muito corajoso de sequer subir aqui. – comentou Bonney examinando o homem. Aquele mecânico era um senhor de idade, amigo do Rei das Trevas. – Enfim, podemos começar o serviço?

- Oh Jewelry Bonney, Ray-san bem me disse que seria um serviço complicado... – O velho sorriu, Bonney sentava-se sobre a mesa e o homem sentava-se a sua direita – Aquele velho perde uma aposta para mim e me dá serviços em troca. – Ele dizia distraído rindo. Bonney não prestava muita atenção, apenas movimentava as mãos para os homens trazerem o dinheiro – Infelizmente estou com dois serviços, posso fazer o seu em uma semana. Tudo bem?

- Uma semana?! - Exclamou a capitã. – E mais três dias para isso ficar pronto! Meu deus! Não conseguirei nunca sair deste maldito arquipélago?!

- Me desculpe criança, mas graças a guerra, Sabaody, tudo está muito caótico, tem muitos piratas aqui...

- Quer saber?! Certo! Quero o serviço sim, mas só pagarei depois dele pronto. – Disse Bonney já nervosa e impaciente. – Ei velhote, tem um mapa desse inferno para me dar?

- 50 bellies. – Bonney revirou os olhos sacando algumas bellies enquanto o velho tirava um mapa da maleta que carregava – Votarei na semana que vem, acredito que irão ter que deixar o navio por três dias.

- Estarei à espera. – O imediato acompanhou o homem para fora do navio.

Bonney abria o mapa entre as pernas examinando cada local. O cozinheiro lhe trazia um grande bolo de chocolate.

– Mande todos virem aqui. – Bonney voltava a examinar o mapa, o cozinheiro retirava-se deixando o bolo com a capitã que comia uma grande fatia.

Os homens iam sentando-se a mesa, o cozinheiro trazia mais um bolo para servir o restante dos tripulantes e quando todos estavam lá Bonney finalmente falou.

- Creio que ficaremos mais duas semanas neste inferno. – Bonney levantava o mapa – Essa semana não teremos tanto com o que nos preocupar, mas na semana que vem vamos para um hotel.

- Os hotéis ficam nas árvores de número 70. – Continuou ela virando-se para o imediato. – Providencie tudo. – Depois voltou-se para o mapa novamente. – O dinheiro está acabando, vamos gastar com o navio, hotel e suprimentos... Enfim, vocês vão aproveitar para alguns servicinhos... – Bonney jogou o mapa longe.

– Agora prestem atenção. Se acontecer alguma coisa aqui, se forem capturados, mesmo sendo pela marinha, nunca virem escravos! Impel Down é sossegado perto do que vocês teriam em uma vida de escravos. - A capitã fez uma pausa. – Depois dessas duas semanas, entraremos no Novo Mundo, vamos atrás dele. Precisamos encontrá-lo e precisamos ser fortes. Quero que vocês treinem todos esses dias. – Bonney levantou-se da mesa.

– Agora vão bando de idiotas, o Novo Mundo nos aguarda!

* * *

Leitores lindooos s2

Este capitulo eu dedico Vitorious, que com este, chegamos ao 10º capitulo de parceria ^^

Obrigada Vitorious ~


	19. A partida

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama;

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project;

- A quinta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Pós-Guerra.

* * *

**A partida**

- Olhem só se não é meu dia de sorte!

Um pirata acabava de entrar no restaurante na ilha de Sabaody, o local estava praticamente vazio, os poucos clientes no estabelecimento enojavam-se com o comportamento de uma cliente que recebia atenção de todos os garçons enquanto comia.

- É a Glutã e supernova, Jewelry Bonney! – Gritou o homem apontando para a mesa na qual ela devorava seu jantar.

Apenas o imediato acompanhava a capitã e virou-se para olhar, mas ignorou o pirata que entrava junto de dois de seus homens.

- EU QUERO MAIS PIZZA! – Gritou a capitã fazendo alguns garçons alarmarem-se, o pirata irritou-se por ser ignorado por Bonney. Então caminhou em direção a ela chutando os cacos e travessas em seu caminho pondo-se atrás dela.

-Glutã! Lute comigo! – Bonney nem se virou para olhá-lo, continuou comendo tudo o que lhe traziam. Nem os garçons, o imediato ou qualquer um olhava o recém-chegado ao estabelecimento. Aquilo o estressava mais a cada segundo.

- Está com medo, sua idiota! - O capitão colocou as mãos na cabeça de Bonney e sacou uma pistola, apontando-a para cabeça dela. Bonney apenas abriu um sorriso malicioso jogando um pernil que estava em sua mão na travessa mais próxima.

O imediato começou a rir e Bonney encostou sua delicada mão engordurada a aquela que lhe segurava.

- Old! – As palavras saíram daqueles lábios pintados num delicado biquinho de batom vermelho e logo depois a mão que a segurava começou a enrugar-se.

- O que!? – O pirata assombrou-se com o que acontecia, tentava se afastar de Bonney, mas ela não o soltava. – Pare sua maldita!

Junto com seus músculos agora flácidos, sua pele ia ficando cada vez mais velha. Era questão de segundos até seu corpo reagir completamente ao poder da Glutã.

-Miira* – Disse Bonney soltando o pirata velho, seu corpo começou a perder peso, seus olhos desapareciam, sua pele acinzentava-se e o capitão dava seu último grito antes de virar poeira.

– Alguém pode limpar esse local!? E quero minha sobremesa! –Disse Bonney pegando novamente seu pernil e voltando a comê-lo. Os garçons estavam em choque.

Bonney virou para o imediato e sussurrou: - Fique de olho nos homens, se eles fugirem, siga-os. Aquele babaca deveria ter algumas bellies no navio. – Disse Bonney de forma meio ofegante, aquele ataque realmente era exaustivo a ela, mas nada que voltar a comer para recuperar as energias não resolvesse.

- Capitã Bonney, você está com um Den Den Mushi? - Perguntou o imediato. A capitã fez um aceno positivo enquanto dava uma grande mordida numa torta de frango.

- Ela matou o Jones, Mira Certa! - Alguns diziam no restaurante. - Ele tinha uma recompensa de 45 milhões!

- EU QUERO MINHA SOBREMESA! - Gritou Bonney fazendo todo aquele burburinho parar e os garçons correrem de um lado para outro. Os homens do capitão morto saíram correndo e o imediato ia logo atrás.

Os homens corriam pelo centro comercial de Sabaody enquanto o imediato de Bonney os seguia. A cada passo eles exclamavam alguns palavrões, xingamentos e juras de morte a Bonney pelo ocorrido. Não demorou muito até chegarem ao navio daquele bando.

~\~

Bonney saia do restaurante, agora estava extremamente cheia. "Quem disse que bebês não nos deixavam comer, estava mentindo" pensava ela enquanto soltava um alto arroto rindo e passando a mão na barriga. A capitã continuou sua caminhada parando em frente a uma vitrine.

- Talvez eu devesse comprar uma arma. - Disse admirada com uma pistola. - Iria conseguir evitar muito o combate corpo a corpo com ela. Bonney entrou no estabelecimento e compro-a. Nem sabia atirar, mas talvez para batalha que lhe esperava, seria útil aprender.

Purupurupurupuru

O Den Den Mushi baby tocava em seu bolso. Bonney atendeu seu imediato.

- Estão na árvore 52. – Disse ele.

- Volte para o navio, nessas horas os outros devem estar de volta. Mande-os para a árvore 52, saquearemos esses caras antes de partirmos. - Disse Bonney rindo. - Estou indo direto para lá. - Concluiu desligando o Den Den Mushi Baby.

Bonney virou-se para ver onde estava mais ou menos, aproximava-se do número 47. Seus homens estavam na árvore 53.

Já havia passado-se duas semanas desde o encontro com o mecânico, finalmente seria o dia deles partirem. Bonney estava ansiosa, saquearia aquele último navio e finalmente iria para o Novo Mundo.

Ela aproximou-se da árvore de número 52, só havia um navio ali. Todo um falatório desesperado da perda do capitão e inúmeros xingamentos a Bonney fez com que ela risse enquanto observava-os.

Via seus homens aproximando-se do navio, seria hora dela atacar. A capitã foi andando lentamente até chegar ao navio e ser encontrada por um dos tripulantes.

- ELA ESTÁ AQUI! – Gritou um dos tripulantes, mas sua grave voz masculina afinou-se de repente. Ela o transformou num garotinho que gritava vários palavrões.

Não não, uma criança não deve falar assim! – Disse a capitã rindo enquanto chutava a criança para longe de si. Os homens de Bonney saíram de seu esconderijo, todos atrás de sua capitã, embarcando no navio.

- Me entreguem o ouro e lhes darei uma nova chance de recomeçar, seus idiotas! – Alguns homens partiram para luta, mas todos que se aproximavam, tornavam-se pequenas crianças.

– Procurem em tudo! – Ordenou a capitã a seus tripulantes. Alguns lutavam, outros tentaram avançar em Bonney, mas ela sempre estava protegida por um de seus homens.

Tudo havia sido rápido, ela transformou todos em crianças seus homens saqueavam cada cabine atrás de bellies ou algumas joias.

Bonney parecia satisfeita ao embarcar em seu navio que estava na árvore ao lado. Seus homens carregavam balões cheios com o tesouro roubado. Era o que precisavam para seguir a viagem.

Já havia pagado tudo em Sabaody, agora só restava partir. Os tripulantes andavam pelo convés olhando a bolha gelatinosa em volta do navio, então a capitã chamou a atenção de todos.

- Como essas duas semanas passaram-se rapidamente, mal nos vimos nesse tempo... – Disse Bonney entusiasmada. - Mas finalmente partiremos! Espero que as maricas aqui tenham treinado bastante! Não pude treinar muito por causa dos enjoos, mas pelo menos agora sinto que posso lutar!

Bonney sacou a pistola exibindo-a para seus homens, mas alguém chamando por ela fez com que se virasse para a ilha.

- Bonney-san! Vim ensiná-la como velejar com o revestimento! – era o mecânico que havia feito o serviço, Bonney fez um sinal para o homem embarcar no navio.

- Por favor, trate isso com o navegador.

Um dos tripulantes de Bonney aproximou-se do mecânico e a capitã fez um sinal para seu médico.

– Estou sentindo de novo. – Disse ela referindo-se aos enjoos. Bonney entrou na cabine deixando seus homens com os preparativos para zarparem.

- Capitã, andei estudando alguns livros e achei um possível remédio para não só para os enjoos, mas para as dores que você sente quanto se exalta demais...

- E onde está isso? Me dê agora!

- É uma alga muito rara, dificilmente encontrada para comprar... – Bonney bufou e voltou para o convés mal humorada.

– Finalmente! podemos zarpar?! – Perguntou Bonney.

O imediato saia de dentro do mar, ele havia acabado de tirar a bolha de flutuação e o mecânico abandonava o navio, a bolha estava inflando, estava cobrindo tudo.

- Capitã Bonney... Com a bolha não poderemos boiar, vamos apenas afundar! – Disse o Navegador com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Então homens preparem-se porque vamos ZARPAR! – gritou Bonney contente, talvez seu humor melhorasse nesse momento em que deixava o grande inferno de Sabaody.

- Ergam as velas! Assumam o leme! – Os homens começaram a movimentar-se à medida que o barco ia submergindo.

O imediato aproximou-se de Bonney.

- Capitã, trouxe-lhe o extra do jornal de hoje. – Disse entregando o exemplar a capitã.

- Então, o idiota do "irmãozinho" sobreviveu? – Bonney deu um sorriso enfiando o jornal na polaina, aquele que iria para a caixa junto dos outros das duas últimas semanas.

O navio estava cada segundo mais fundo, todos da tripulação estavam impressionados com a beleza que os oceanos revelava a eles.

- Imagina um sashimi com aquele lá – Disse Bonney apontando um grande peixe. Seus lábios aguaram-se – Preparem algo para eu comer IMEDIATAMENTE! – Gritou ela admirando os peixes que passavam perto do navio. O navegador consultava o log pose, evitando as corrente marítimas. Queria deixar aquela viagem mais tranquila possível.

Bonney entrava na cozinha para comer, não aguentava mais aquele insuportável frio. Faria uma refeição e um pequeno cochilo na esperança de que quando acordasse, eles finalmente estivessem na ilha dos homens peixes.

* * *

_*Miira: Mumia_


	20. O inesperado mensageiro

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama;

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project;

- A quinta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Pós-Guerra.

* * *

**O inesperado mensageiro**

- Que inferno de viagem! – Gritava a capitã saindo de sua cabine. – Pelo menos chegamos?! - Questionava ela observando a movimentação. Seus homens pareciam exaustos devido a viagem muito turbulenta. Mas Bonney que aparentava estar mais pálida e doente que todos ali.

- Desculpe capitã, acabamos pegando algumas correntezas, topamos com Reis dos Mares, mas a viagem foi de certa f...

- Ok! Não importa! Já chegamos?! – Interrompeu a capitã, mas logo ela parou de encarar seu subordinado e virou-se para olhar o que era toda aquela claridade invadindo o navio. "Nuvens?! Céu? Estamos a 10 mil metros de profundidade... Ok, devo estar ficando louca... Isso não faz sentido!" pensava ela já confusa com aquilo tudo.

- Sim, capitã Bonney! Já chegamos! – Alguns homens pulavam do navio para as terras da ilha dos homens peixes.

Bonney estava maravilhada, lembrava-se do que Ace dizia daquele lugar e pensava se ela finalmente veria uma sereia. O bando havia parado num porto dentro da grande bolha na qual estava a ilha. Aquele lugar era realmente impressionante.

- Capitã parece que aqui é o porto de Coral Hill. – Anunciou um dos homens em frente ao navio.

O bando caminhava pela ilha aproximando-se da região central, mas algo parecia realmente estranho ali. O que era todo aquele cenário caótico? Haviam casas destruídas, piratas em toda parte, um exército nas ruas...

- Fiquem juntos... - Ordenou Bonney que andava na frente deles.

Repentinamente ela parou para olhar seus homens - 1, 2,... , 9, 10. – Contou. Então Bonney tomou fôlego e os homens tremeram. - Estas faltando um babaca... – Disse ela respirando profundamente. – Cadê o doutor?! – Gritava ela extremamente brava.

- Capitã Bonney, por favor, acalme-se...

- Cale a boca! Alguém vá procurá-lo, eu e o restante do bando estaremos aqui em frente esse café. – Disse Bonney exausta sentando-se no chão.

~/~

O médico da tripulação de Bonney caminhava calmante, estranhava todo aquele cenário de destruição da ilha, mas precisava focar-se no motivo pelo qual se afastou do bando. Precisava encontrar a alga necessária para preparar o remédio de Bonney.

- Porque um humano esta aqui sozinho? – O médico virou-se na direção das vozes e haviam dois tritões o encarando.

- Te vimos chegando com a Supernova. É um dos piratas daquela moça?! – Perguntou o outro tritão enquanto o médico afastava-se discretamente colocando a mão sobre sua arma.

- Humano idiota... Acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar? – Perguntou ironicamente um deles, rindo. – Hamo hamo hamo !

- Deixem ele em paz!- Disse uma nova voz entrando na conversa. Um tritão impedia que os outros atacassem o pirata. Ao ver aquele que apareceu, os dois tritões mais jovens fugiram deixando o pirata com o tritão recém chegado que disse:

– O que faz aqui sozinho?! Você é um dos piratas da Jewerly Bonney, não?

- Porque você tem interesse em saber?

- Porque tenho um recado daquele homem para ela.

O médico pareceu confuso, ele pensava "Porque esse homem peixe tem algum assunto com a capitã? Esse cara com certeza é o "Manda-Chuva" entre os outros, mas como ele pode saber de algo?".

- Ah, você esta ai! A capitã Bonney vai matá-lo! – Era o imediato que aparecia correndo para encontrá-lo.

- Me desculpe mas tenho que ir – Disse o médico. – Fica para uma próxima...- Então os dois homens fugiram correndo dali.

~/~

- Você é um idiota!

- Desculpe-me capitã Bonney...

- Você é mais que um idiota... É um imbecil! – Bonney estava de cabeça quente, os homens a cercavam tentando acalmá-la

- Capitã Bonney, preciso contar algo que aconteceu... – Disse o médico abaixando o tom de voz. – Tem um figurão atrás de você aqui...- Bonney levantou-se olhando sua volta.

- Aqui realmente está bem perigoso. – Comentou Bonney. – Talvez se nos dispersarmos, vocês não sejam tão facilmente relacionados a mim... Vamos nos separar! – Disse olhando seus homens.

Após isso ela apontou o imediato, o navegador, o atirador, o músico e dois carpinteiros. – Vocês vão atrás de alguém que faça o revestimento do navio para partimos. – Então ela virou-se para o médico – Nós dois vamos à procura do tal ingrediente e o restante vai comprar suprimentos.

Todos os homens concordaram, Bonney olhou para os lados e baixou o tom de voz.

- Não sei se perceberam, mas tem homens do bando de algum figurão do Novo Mundo aqui... – Disse referenciando um pequeno grupo de três pessoas discutindo com alguns soldados.

- Capitã... Quem são eles? – Perguntou um dos homens.

- Não sei, mas não se parecem nada com esses piratinhas de merda saqueando aqui... Desde a morte do Shirohige esse lugar deve ter virado um território sem lei. Talvez seja interesse de algum ai conquistar esse território... Enfim nosso objetivo é outro aqui, não? Tomem o máximo de cuidado com essas pessoas e não façam nenhuma idiotice. – Ordenou Bonney. – Nos vemos em duas horas no navio.

O primeiro grupo virou-se e começou a andar - Ah! Um dia ele me disse que aqui tinham doces maravilhosos! – Disse a capitã para o grupo que compraria suprimentos. – Se encontrarem, tragam alguns para mim. – O outro grupo também foi se afastando.

Bonney virou-se e começou a caminhar atrás de um restaurante enquanto o médico acompanhava-a.

- Depois de comer nos vamos atrás do ingrediente, mas preciso urgentemente comer primeiro! – Resmungava Bonney entrando em um estabelecimento e sentando-se em um banco no balcão. – A viagem acabou comigo... – Comentou enquanto girava seu banco e o médico sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Você está mesmo bem, Capitã Bonney? Não quer voltar para o navio e descans..

- Fique calado e já me ajudará muito... É por sua culpa que estou assim. – Respondeu irritada, então virou-se para o garçom tritão do outro lado do balcão. – Traga-me pizza. – Ela fez uma pausa pensando. – Carne, arroz, você não tem peixes, não é? Traga-me tudo o que tiver no cardápio. E quero uma torta também. – Ela virou-se para o médico. – Quer torta?

- Somente o "prato do dia".

- Então para ele o "prato do dia". Traga dois deste para mim, quero também takoyaki, se você tiver alguma massa e um copo de suco de laranja pode trazer. – Bonney checou o cardápio. – Pode tirar esse ensopado de algas, mas do restante, quero um de cada. E seja rápido! – gritou por fim. Todo o restaurante parou para olhá-la fazer seu pedido. A maioria parecia surpresa e alguns humanos pareciam não gostar da companhia dela ali.

- Outro supernova por aqui... – Ela ouviu alguém resmungar. – Aquele Capone mal partiu agora temos de aturar essa ai...

- Tem outros aqui talvez... – Comentou Bonney com o médico. Uma travessa de pizza foi servida para Bonney que pegou uma fatia em cada mão e enfiou tudo na boca. – Fale-me sobre quem esta atrás de mim? – Disse Bonney ao médico enquanto comia.

- Voce é muito nojenta para uma garota, Glutã! – Disse um pirata levantando-se e atirando uma faca que passou próxima a capita acertando a parede a sua frente. Bonney enfiou a mão engordurada dentro de seu casaco de pelo sacando sua arma então ela virou-se no banco e atirou no homem.

- Nas bolas... – Alguém disse agoniado, alguns homens soltaram gestos de dor enquanto o pirata caia no chão gemendo. Os homens que o acompanhavam, levantaram-se.

-Toma, fica para você. – Disse ela jogando a arma para o médico assustado, o doutor parecia em choque. – Vamos lutar direito agora! - Bonney abriu as mãos mirando em todo o estabelecimento. Todos ali haviam virado bebes e choravam freneticamente. Então a Glutã virou o banco de volta para o balcão e voltou a comer.

- Capitã Bonney... Porque lá..?

- Eu mirei na cabeça, não é minha culpa se essa porcaria não funciona. – Respondeu ela de boca cheia.

- Desculpe-me pirata-san – Disse o balconista. – Será que você poderia ao menos trazer meus funcionários...

- Você vai me servir mais rápido? – Perguntou Bonney com um tom intimidador.

Todos gritavam em meio aquele chororô de bebes até ela irritar-se.

- Pelo amor de deus, todos calados! – Gritou Bonney transformando todos de volta ao normal. – E se mais algum idiota atrapalhar minha refeição, transformarei todo mundo aqui em múmias. – Disse ela enquanto a maioria apenas observava-a. Os homens do pirata que tomou o tiro carregavam-no para fora de lá.

O médico lhe contava o que havia passado, enquanto os garçons traziam mais e mais pratos rapidamente.

- Capitã, ele falou algo sobre o Comandante Ace.. – Comentou o médico fazendo Bonney cuspir metade de sua comida.

-Ace!? Mas... Como alguém poderia saber?! Não quero saber de nada dele... – Bonney pareceu nervosa e então uma nova pessoa entrou no estabelecimento.

- Pelo visto já está causando confusões por aqui, não é, Jewelry Bonney?! – Disse a grave voz masculina. Bonney virou a cabeça em direção à porta para ver a pessoa que lhe chamava, era um tritão, ele era grande, talvez uma mistura de tubarão baleia.

- Quem é dessa vez?! – Respondeu a Supernova virando o banco e apoiando o cotovelo no balcão para ver quem entrava.

-Oyabu... – Disse o garçom.

- Cavaleiro dos Mares... Jinbei-san, não é? – Questionou Bonney. – É você que está me procurando?

- Tenho algo para lhe falar sobre aquela pessoa. – Disse o tritão encarando-a. – Pode vir comigo?

- Obrigada, mas não tenho interesse em ouvi-lo. – Respondeu Bonney de forma desinteressada.

- Foi ele capitã quem eu encontrei... – Sussurrou o médico.

- Tenho certeza de que o assunto é mais de seu interesse do que de meu. Essa conversa não levará mais do que cinco minutos, Bonney-san.

- Como já disse, não tenho interesse em saber. – Bonney virou o banco e apoiou uma das mãos em sua barriga. – Fico agradecida em poder ajudar.

- Capitã Bonney, você está bem? - Perguntou o médico.

- Estou bem, não é nada... – Respondeu ela ao médico enquanto contorcia-se um pouco pensando "Porque está doendo?!".

- Jewelry Bonney? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o ex-shichibukai.

- Eu já disse que não vou! – Gritou Bonney, mas enquanto gritava, sentiu seu corpo pesar e bater no chão. Tudo que ela conseguia escutar era seu médico gritando "Precisamos de um hospital! Agora!" antes de apagar completamente.


	21. Suas ultimas palavras

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama;

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project;

- A quinta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Pós-Guerra.

* * *

**Suas ultimas palavras**

Jinbei estava sentado em uma sala de espera do setor de maternidade do hospital de Coral Hill. "Aquela garota está esperando um filho de Ace! Ela está morta!" pensava ele, "Talvez se ela se escondesse logo em algum lugar seguro, o governo não fosse encontrá-la...".

- Posso me sentar aqui, Jinbei-san? – Era o médico da tripulação de Bonney, Jinbei deu um espaço ao homem. – Como você soube dessa história?

- Antes de fugir de Impel Down, nós dividimos a mesma cela. Um dos piores momentos que tive com aquele rapaz, foi quando ele me implorou para procurá-la...

- Você estava na guerra também, não? – Jinbei fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, o médico suspirou enquanto olhava para o tritão. – Me desculpe por este surto da Capitã, Jinbei-san... Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu... Ela não conseguiu aceitar a morte dele... Ainda tinha o bebê aparecendo logo em seguida... E ela precisa de um remédio impossível de se achar. Foi como ela fingisse que nada aconteceu para conseguir continuar.

- Você quer dizer que a Bonney-san simplesmente finge que o Ace-kun está vivo?

- Sim, mas como uma forma de defesa, cada surto que a capitã tinha era um risco para ela perder o bebê. Estávamos entrando no Novo Mundo, a tripulação estava apavorada, a única solução que a capitã encontrou foi essa... Um dia ela me disse que o Comandante Ace nunca teria partido sem dizer nada a ela, então ela prefere esperar esse recado chegar...

- Esse era o meu objetivo, Ace-kun pediu para eu falar com ela... – Jinbei olhou para a porta do quarto fechado.

"Seria melhor privá-la disso?" Jinbei estava confuso, tanto quanto aquela criança, quanto se deveria realmente cumprir agora o último pedido de Ace. Uma das enfermeiras abriu a porta e dirigiu-se ao médico:

- Ela vai precisar utilizar o medicamento todos os meses. Eu vou te ensinar como preparar. A alga só nasce aqui em baixo e não tem como mantê-la na superfície, apenas como remédio pronto. Devido aos problemas que estamos enfrentando por aqui, não estamos conseguindo enviá-la para cima. – Disse a enfermeira ao médico - Tome essa de parte de três meses e este mês ela acabou tomando doses extras, vou preparar...

- Vamos ter que preparar para os próximos dois anos mais ou menos...

- Mas o bebê nascerá em seis meses... – O médico então começou a explicar a situação para a enfermeira.

Outra enfermeira apareceu na porta e virou-se para Jinbei:

- Oyabu, ela quer falar com você. – Jinbei levantou-se e entrou no quarto.

Era uma cena triste de se ver: Bonney estava com uma máscara e tendo soro sendo injetado. Sua cama estava meio inclinada, deixando a paciente levemente sentada.

Era surpreendente o quanto Bonney parecia frágil naquele momento, mas ainda assim ela dedicava cada pingo de força que existia em seu corpo para aquele momento. Bonney virou-se para enfermeira que os observava da porta e disse:

- Você pode nos deixar sozinhos um pouco? – A sirena saiu do local deixando Bonney a companhia de Jinbei.

- Você já sabe, não? – Jinbei aproximava-se da cama de Bonney olhando-a – É tão patético. Eles disseram que quase perdi meu bebê... Meu bebê não é como um saleiro daqueles que você enfia num armário e nunca mais acha...

Jinbei havia ficado em silêncio observando a pirata, então depois apenas disse:

- Eles disseram que o bebê está bem, Bonney-san, foi apenas um susto e agora você pode até ficar causando encrencas se tomar...

- Você não está aqui para isso. Diga-me então... O que tem para falar sobre o Ace para mim? – Disse Bonney ficando séria enquanto ajeitava-se na cama.

- Tem certeza?

- Não posso mais me enganar, estou sendo fraca... Eu preciso ouvi-lo para proteger meu bebê e meus nakamas... Eu preciso ficar forte! – Respondeu ela olhando as nuvens pela a janela.

Jinbei soltou um longo suspirou então virou-se para Bonney e preparou-se para falar, mas foi impedido por batidas na porta.

- Capitã! Eu tenho a receita! Amanhã vou preparar...- Era o médico de Bonney entrando. Bonney pareceu extremamente irritada com a atitude dele:

- Saia daqui seu idiota!

- Estou indo... Desculpe capitã, mas vim apenas avisar que vou para o navio. Os homens estão a nossa espera.

- Então tome cuidado no caminho e tratem de me esperar lá. Diga que ordenei para que de noite ninguém saia do navio!

O médico retirou-se e Jinbei começou a falar.

- O que Ace-kun me pediu para te dizer é que ele pede desculpas por não ter cumprido a promessa entre vocês, também sente muito por não poder protegê-la e disse também... – Jinbei suspirou enquanto os olhos de Bonney enxiam-se de lágrimas a cada palavra dita pelo homem peixe – Que te amará para sempre, independente do que acontecer.

Bonney abaixou a cabeça e arrancou a mascara de seu rosto.

- Jinbei-san, o Ace ... Está morto?

- Sim, ele está... – Respondeu Jinbei.

Bonney colocou as duas mãos nos ouvidos como se não quisesse ouvir aquilo. As lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos e aquela imagem em Sabaody assombrava sua mente.

- Bonney, não se esqueça do que você me disse. Não se esqueça dessa criança...

"O bebê, o filho dele!" Bonney apertou sua barriga, não sentia mais a dor, mas ele estava lá. Ele estava bem agora, ela tinha que protegê-lo. Ela tinha que ser forte para ele.

- Jinbei, amanhã você pode me levar para meu navio? – Pediu Bonney tentando limpar os olhos. – Hoje eu vou chorar mais um pouco... Mas depois, eu prometo que só chorarei no dia em que conseguir a liberdade do meu bebê.

- Então vou lhe deixar sozinha agora, Bonney-san. – Disse ele observando-a com uma séria expressão. Ao encostar a porta dava-se para ouvir apenas as soluçadas da Glutã.

- Ela está bem? - Questionou uma enfermeira.

-Sim, está se fortalecendo... Ela ficará bem.

- Vou vê-la. – Disse a sirena apoiando na porta do quarto, mas antes ela virou para dizer algo a Jinbei. - Oyabu, uns soldados passaram por aqui atrás de você. Parece que tem que resolver assuntos no palácio.

-Estou indo para lá. – Respondeu ele dirigindo-se para o outro lado do corredor. - Amanhã ela já poderá ir embora? – Perguntou sobre Bonney antes de ir.

- Já sim, contanto que ela repouse hoje.

- Então avise isso a ela. Amanhã virei buscá-la e a levarei embora.

~/~

Já havia passado da hora do almoço, pelo menos Bonney já pedia pela terceira vez mais um prato de comida no hospital.

- Já posso levá-la? – Perguntou o Ex-Shichibukai observando enquanto Bonney comia.

- Ela precisa de descanso... – Respondeu a enfermeira. – Mas leve-a logo, Oyabu! Ontem no jantar ela devorou metade de nosso estoque!

Jinbei riu entrando no quarto de Bonney, a capitã já vestia as próprias roupas e seu rosto aparentava estar bem melhor.

- Seria melhor repousar hoje, tudo bem, Bonney-san? – Perguntou a enfermeira.

- 'Tá, que seja. –Respondeu Bonney. – Contanto que me deixem comer...

- Vamos então? – Perguntou Jinbei.

Os dois saíram do hospital, Bonney caminhava junto de Jinbei.

- Desculpe ter que te pedir isso. É que não queria voltar sozinha tudo parece tão perigoso aqui e pedir para meus homens, perdidos como são. Poderia ser catastrófico.

- Tudo bem, eu estou de partida então, não deixa de ser meu caminho.

- Partida?! – Perguntou Bonney surpresa.

- Sou um pirata Bonney-san, meu titulo de Shichibukai que me mantinha aqui, mas tudo bem... – Disse Jinbei, ele mesmo parecia meio desanimado com a ideia então resolveu mudar de assunto. – Isso é para você. – Disse entregando uma pequena caixa. Não era tão bonita nem interessante, não tinha desenhos nem nada demais, parecia mais uma caixa de madeira que ainda faltava ser decorada.

- O que seria isso? – Perguntou Bonney examinando a caixa.

- É uma caixa de arcanum. – Disse Jinbei – Ela só se abre com a chave. Leve com você, talvez lhe ser útil.

- Obrigada Jinbei. – Agradeceu ela olhando a caixa de forma mais carinhosa. Aquilo lhe seria realmente útil, seria lá que guardaria seus jornais. – Aliás, me lembrei agora que vi uma foto sua com o Mugiwara. Ele sobreviveu? – o Cavalheiro do Mar fez apenas um aceno positivo com a cabeça e Bonney esboçou um sorriso. – Ainda bem. Aquele imbecil sempre deixava o Ace preocupado.

Jinbei riu do comentário de Bonney.

-Realmente, Ace-kun me falava bastante dele... - Comentou Jinbei, mas ao ver a expressão de Bonney resolveu mudar o assunto - Hum... Você pretende se esconder, certo?

- Desculpe minhas palavras Jinbei-san... - Bonney parou para olhá-lo firmemente ao responder - Não seja imbecil. Já tenho meus problemas com o Governo e nunca baixei a cabeça. Meu filho vai comigo até o momento em que eu comprar nossa liberdade

- Mas ele é o net..

- Neto do Barba Branca. Meu filho e "dele". - Impediu Bonney voltando a andar.

Naquele momento ele havia entendido porque Ace teria escolhido uma mulher como ela. Era difícil pensar em alguém que pudesse ser tão grotesca e incompreensível. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte, determinada, durona, bela e pouco feminina. Bonney devia ter sido incrível para ele.

- Ei! Já chegamos Jinbei-san. Você quer almoçar? – Perguntou a Bonney parando próxima ao seu barco de glace.

- Não, já preciso ir, mas eu realmente fico feliz que você e ele... Enfim, até outro dia Bonney-san.

- Obrigada por tudo, Jinbei-san. – Disse Bonney embarcando em seu navio. - Ah, quando se encontrar com aquele idiota, não diga nada a ele. Eu quem contarei... – comentou Bonney, Jinbei entendeu a mensagem e acenou para ela antes de partir.

~/~

- Capitã Bonney! – Seu imediato veio recebê-la.

- Mandem meu almoço para meu quarto, agora! – Ordenou Bonney.

Enquanto ela almoçava, todos encaravam-se pensando "Será que ela está mesmo bem?", então seus homens juntaram-se perto dela para saber mais:

– Bom estou curada. Não terei mais enjoos e o Doutor já fez meu remédio. Assim que revestirmos o navio, sairemos daqui! Agora preciso descansar.

- Capitã, já arrumamos um mecânico que vira amanhã. – Comentou o navegador. – E comprei o LogPose do Novo M...

- Ótimo. Minha outra porção de comida já está no quarto?

- Os cozinheiros foram levar, Capitã Bonney.

Bonney virou-se deixando seus homens comemorando a melhora da capita. Bonney ignorava todos. Então entrou em sua cabine para resolver um assunto que estava pendente há algumas semanas.


	22. A dor de ser forte

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama;

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project;

- A quinta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Pós-Guerra.

* * *

**A dor de ser forte**

Bonney estava parada em frente a sua cômoda, talvez estivesse lá há uns cinco minutos olhando o móvel em seu aposento. O cheiro da comia impregnava todo quarto, mas estava concentrada demais para pensar em comer. Ela precisava fazer aquilo quanto antes.

A glutã abaixou-se retirando uma caixinha da última gaveta e levou-a ate sua cama sentando-se para olhar tudo.

- Vamos lá... – Ela abriu a caixa que Jinbei havia lhe dado, colocando ao lado de tudo que ela tirava da caixa que estava em sua cômoda.

Eram pedaços de jornais, noticias extras, alguns cartazes de recompensa. Bonney olhava um cartaz por vez, eram seus prêmios, desde sua primeira recompensa por ter fugido, até a última que a colocou entre os "onze piores da geração". No meio deles, havia uma matéria sobre os "Supernovas". Bonney adorava aquela matéria então a guardou na próxima caixa.

- Ta vendo isso? Vou guardar tudo para te mostrar um dia. – Disse olhando para sua barriga enquanto pegava o próximo bolo de cartazes eram todos do Ace. Do meio deles havia também uma noticia que Bonney fez questão de guardar. Era aquela que contava que Ace havia juntando-se ao Shirohige.

Mas Bonney pegou o que realmente precisava ler, as noticias da guerra. Elas estavam todas enroladas juntas. Eram varias noticias, desde notas, reportagens e entrevistas até consequências que toda aquela confusão havia causado.

Algumas das quais Bonney passava os olhos vendo se alguma importava e já deixava de lado. Mais alguns exemplares em especial ela reservou para ler. A primeira eram as notas dadas durante a guerra, a revelação para o mundo do segredo de Ace e do Mugiwara. Estes Bonney enrolou e voltou-os para a nova caixa. Um que lhe chamou a atenção e era mais recente falava sobre a mudança do quartel general da Marinha para o Novo Mundo.

- Será que é por nós? – Disse ela referindo-se aos Supernovas - Isso também é um sinal que ele também já está aqui? – Questionava-se botando o jornal de lado, ela sabia que o que precisava ler não era nenhum destes , mas ainda pegou outro antes.

A foto de capa era o Mugiwara, com uma tatuagem semelhante a de Ace, segurando aquele maldito chapéu no peito.

- 16 badaladas no sino...- Dizia ela processando a matéria em sua mente, Bonney levantou-se pegando uma grande fatia de pizza e mordendo-a enquanto refletia sobre o que lia – Uma nova é...

"Mas ele faria uma nova era? Ele está desaparecido? Jinbei estava lá.. E também disse que ele estava bem, mas...", Bonney refletia sobre aquilo.

- É um idiota esse seu irmão Ace, não sabe os limites de encarar o governo. – Disse jogando o artigo por cima da caixa. - Espero que ele está bem, você ficaria feliz, não é? – Bonney tomava em mãos a matéria que precisava realmente ler. Era aquela do dia seguinte da guerra, que resumia toda história da guerra.

Era incrível como mesmo revendo tudo aquilo, ler todo resumo da guerra, nada doía mais que aquela exposição do seu Ace. Aquelas fotos dele morto, as fotos dele antes da execução, todo sujo, cansado e fraco.

"Então foi o "Ruivo" quem tirou ele de lá? Que o levou para um enterro digno?" pensava Bonney quase chorando ao ser aquela parte dos artigos. Lembrava-se daquela primeira noite, quando Ace lhe contou que o Mugiwara conheceu o Ruivo, lhe contando que ele iria procurá-lo para agradecê-lo pessoalmente.

Lia sobre como o Almirante Akainu havia matado Ace em frente aos olhos do Mugiwara. Como seu amado havia protegido seu irmãozinho.

- Ace... – Ela olhava a foto dele falecido. Ele parecia em paz, ele sorria como quem estava dormindo - Eu...- Bonney entristecia-se olhando aquela foto, ela afagava o jornal no peito amassando-o. – Sinto sua falta...

~/~

-Capitã Bonney! – Um dos homens batia na porta dos aposentos de Bonney chamando-a. Ela havia ficado o dia todo no seu quarto e pela manhã o mecânico finalmente chegava para revestir o navio.

- Vocês embalaram meu café da manhã? – Perguntava ela para seu auxiliar de cozinha fechando a porta de sua cabine.

- Já está tudo pronto capita!

- Hotel?

- Já está tudo certo. – Respondeu o imediato.

Bonney desembarcou de seu navio junto com seus homens. O navegador terminava de tratar com o mecânico e já alcançava o grupo.

- Agora me explique, porque o LogPose aqui tem três bússolas?

- Pelo que entendi capitã – Disse o navegador começando. - Algumas ilhas deixam de emitir campo magnético enquanto se navega até elas, então cada bússola está apontando para uma ilha. – O navegador fez uma pausa e Bonney tomou o Log Pose da mão dele olhando as agulhas se mexendo – Parece que quanto mais perigosa a ilha mais a agulha se mexe.

- Certo... Agora precisamos pensar no nosso objetivo! Para onde ir...

- Vocâ vai mesmo atrás dele capitã? – Perguntou o Imediato tremendo.

- Vou matá-lo. – Respondeu ela de forma seca. Todos os homens alertaram-se com as palavras da Capitã e a maioria temia pelo que poderia acontecer. Afinal, O Barba negra havia comido duas akuma no mi. Eles entendiam que ela queria vingar Ace, mas tinham dúvidas se estavam realmente prontos para isso.

O bando aproximava-se de um café e Bonney posicionou-se a frente para entrar primeiro.

– Querem entrar? – Perguntou a Capitã já sabendo a resposta. - Ouvi dizer que esse é o "Café de sereias".

Os homens todos concordaram feliz, aquilo ajudou a desviar a tensão do momento. O bando entrou no café que parecia deserto, algumas serieias se aproximaram dos homens que riam e se divertiam elogiando-as. Bonney sentou-se num banco no balcão.

- Quero seis pizzas dessa aqui e rápido! – Disse apontando para a foto no cardápio.

- Capitã, se me permite. – O lutador do bando aproximava-se sentando ao lado de Bonney. De todos seus homens talvez ele era com quem Bonney menos tinha contato, mas ele sempre fazia de tudo para proteger a capitã. – Acho que deveríamos ir na direção que a bussola diz mais fácil.

- Porque acha que Kurohige estaria na rota mais fácil?

- Porque ele se parece com um covarde. Alguém que mata um nakama...- O homem fez uma pausa pensativo. – Acredito que ele vai saquear o local mais fácil antes de começar sua viagem no Novo Mundo. Talvez precise de dinheiro. Qual a possibilidade de conseguir coisas facilmente num local mais perigoso?

Uma sereia serviu um copo de suco a Bonney perguntou:

- Vocês estão falando do Barba Negra? Um pirata aqui no bar disse que há pouco tempo trombou com ele... Ele disse que foi assustador. – A moça serviu um copo ao tripulante de Bonney. – Mas parece que eles não tinham nem um navio...

- Ele veio aqui? – Perguntou a capitã.

- Não, não, o rapaz apenas contou e nós ouvimos sua historia, então não sei se ele veio por aqui ou se o titulo de Shichibukai deixou que ele passasse por cima... – comentou a sirena meio atrapalhada. - Mas não sei se é uma fonte confiável...

- Se isso for verdade capitã... Ele está querendo um navio e ele com certeza está nas primeiras ilhas.

- Vou preferir seguir sua logica. Vamos para onde a bússola mover-se menos. – comentou a capitã – Agora... CADÊ MINHA PIZZA!?

~/~

Os três dias passaram-se rápido. Talvez fossem os passeios, as idas ao café já que os homens adoravam ir ver as sereias ou conversar com elas ou apenas admirá-las. Bonney também os acompanhava, até gostava da companhia delas.

Depois de ter lido os jornais, ela aceitou mais facilmente o fato de Ace não estar mais esperando por ela. Era bom falar com alguma mulher só para variar. Contar, mesmo que indiretamente, a história de seu "amante que morreu no mar". O médico havia passado os dias trabalhando na manipulação do remédio dela.

- Capitã, gostaria de pedir que andasse sempre com você. – Disse o médico entregando um frasco a ela. – Se você sentir que vai estressar, tome um ou dois por mês fora estes.

Bonney recebeu o frasco enfiando-o no bolso de seu casaco. O bando embarcava de volta enquanto o navegador pegava as instruções para emergir.

- Depois que eu derrotar aquele idiota. Vou procurar o local do túmulo de Ace. – comentou Bonney de forma distraída.

- O que disse capitã? – Perguntou o médico.

- Não é de sua conta. – Respondeu Bonney enquanto ia para o centro do navio onde os homens preparavam o barco. – Hora que emergimos, finalmente chegaremos ao inferno. Estejam prontos homens! Finalmente chegaremos ao novo mundo! – Disse a Capitã. – Mantimentos?

-Ok!

-Navio?

- Ok!

Bonney virou-se para o navegador e o auxiliar de carpinteiro que fizeram um aceno positivo.

- Homens, Içar velas! Vamos!

-Espera Bonney-chan! – Gritou uma sereia da praia. Bonney virou-se para olhar, era a balconista do café. Bonney teve a companhia daquela sereia na maioria dos dias passados na Ilha. A sereia ergueu a mão mostrando um grande e colorido doce. – Desculpe Bonney-chan, foi o único que consegui. Estamos começando um novo sistema por aqui então não temos muito mais doces... – Lamentou a sereia. A capitã desembarcou do navio para recebê-lo.

- Não acredito – Seus olhos brilharam ao receber o doce – Não acredito! Vou comer um doce da Ilha dos tritões! – A capitã segurava aquele doce como quem segurasse o maior tesouro da terra. – Obrigada! – Agradecida Bonney devorou o doce embarcando em seu navio. Era maravilhoso melhor que qualquer doce que já comeu na vida... Então dando a última acenada para a sirena a capitã anunciou novamente:

– Içar velas! Vamos partir para o Novo Mundo!


	23. Surpresa

Esta história é baseada na teoria do Fórum Project :

- "Filho do Ace" de Zera ( . .br/topic/40498-filho-do-ace/ );

E em todos os palpites nos quais acredito sobre isso.

Página da fic no face: /groups/150774838430975/

Pesquisa e tese desenvolvida via google doc para fanfic:

document/d/16JCMqnhgW66LpSKCixV2rsjEB0EpYdj_12J2HT rjADU/edit

Caso dúvidas: links do meu facebook: Jacqueline Shibata ou /Jack..Shibata (tirar um ponto)

- Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim ao Oda-sama;

- A história relatará encontros entre Bonney e Ace. Baseando-se em arcos e suposições seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma no Piece Project;

- A quinta parte da história situasse durante os arcos de Pós-Guerra.

* * *

**Surpresa**

"O navio está deixando a ilha dos tritões, finalmente em direção ao tão aguardado Shin Sekai..."

Bonney estava sentada na proa do navio, não era muito de costume ela vestir roupas diferentes, talvez a camisa a amarela e um curto shorts marrom a deixasse mais confortável naqueles últimos momentos de paz.

Cada vez mais o barco aproximava-se do Novo Mundo e a Capitã tentava preparar-se para a batalha que a esperava. A glutã olhava para cima na escuridão do mar e observava os grandes peixes passando perto do navio. Aquilo deixava seu estômago louco de fome.

- Ah! Eu quero aquele peixe empanado! - Suspirou babando pelo peixe. Então a ela abriu as mãos apontando na direção do animal. – Se você ficar novinho... Deve ser menor... e fatiar, fritar. HOMENS! – Gritou, um dos cozinheiros, o auxiliar de cozinha, o atirador e o supervisor de mantimentos vieram correndo ver o que capitã precisava.

- Sim, capitã Bonney? – Perguntou o atirador.

- Prepare uma corda. Vou transformar aquele peixe num bebê e vocês vão me ajudar à pegá-lo! – Disse ela animando-se e enquanto os homens se prepararam Bonney apontava para o peixe deixando-o cada vez mais novo.

- Capitã... – Comentou o cozinheiro. – Acho que não está funcionando.

- Pelo amor! O peixe já nasceu deste tamanho?

Bonney continuou até o peixe virar um ovo.

- Ele tinha esse tamanho?! - Todos pareciam chocados com o ovo de tamanho gigante, talvez o peixe já tivesse nascido deste tamanho? Não era possível, então em meio a discussão de todos, um peixe maior devorou-o.

- PEIXE MALDITO! DEVOLVE MEU OVO SE NÃO TE TRANSFORMO EM SASHIMI! – Gritou a capitã revoltada correndo em direção a bolha. O atirador a segurou antes que se afogasse no mar. O cozinheiro correu para a cozinha, aquela era uma boa hora para pedir para sair um lanche da tarde.

Bonney ficou revoltada grande parte da viagem, nem as dez pizzas preparadas rapidamente para ela foram o suficiente para animá-la.

-Capitã Bonney! – era o auxiliar do carpinteiro que vinha correndo com suas botas em mãos. - Fiz a modificação que você pediu!

- Pelo menos algo de bom! – Resmungou ela satisfeita. O tripulante então mostrou para ela o fundo falso feito no salto da bota. Lá estava à chave da caixa que Bonney recebeu de Jinbei e um pequeno frasco com alguns de seus comprimidos.

Era necessário que tudo aquilo fosse carregado por ela secretamente. "E se alguém achar a caixa? Eu iria acabar morrendo! Até a vida de meu bebê correria perigo... Enfim, melhor prevenir isso", pensava ela.

– Vão pescar! Estou doente de vontade de comer um peixe empanado! – Então ela chamou a atenção do seu lutador. – Vamos lutar! Meu corpo está fraco. - Disse de forma inquieta. Bonney parecia impaciente e queria fazer algo para passar o tempo. O homem pareceu receoso e ela completou:

- Não vou usar meu poder se você não me pedir!

- Tomem cuidado com o que vocês pegarem! - Impediu o navegador. – Não peguem nada maior que o navio senão vamos afundar!

Os homens dividiram-se, uns foram pescar e outros procuravam ajudar de alguma forma. Os cozinheiros tinham que fazer o jantar antes do próximo surto de fome de Bonney.

- Não pegue leve comigo! – Pediu a Capitã alongando-se. O homem era mais alto que a capitã, Bonney apesar de alta sempre se sentia mais ágil que seus adversários maiores. O homem partiu para cima da capitã para acertá-la num soco. Bonney abaixou dando-lhe uma rasteira, o homem caiu no chão, chamando a atenção de algum dos homens.

A capitã era ágil, era como sentisse os movimentos seguintes do seu tripulante. Desviava de cada soco que se aproximasse.

Ela, apesar de normalmente não lutar muito corpo a corpo, era boa nisso. Tinha seu estilo próprio e debochado, dava mortais, risadas, pulos, evasivas quase instantâneas. Nada que uma dama faria.

A maioria das garotas parecia sempre lutar com armas, era difícil ver alguma que perdesse a classe assim como Bonney. Ela sempre fazia questão de fazer isso em seus poucos combates. Alguns homens aproximavam-se para ver as macaquices de sua capitã.

Bonney puxou o fôlego, apesar de esquivar-se e atacar bem, parecia que seu corpo cansou mais rápido que o normal. Então a glutã sentou-se no chão para recuperar suas energias e o lutador aproveitou a chance para aproximar-se e dar-lhe um soco. Bonney defendeu-se segurando sua mão a dele, dizendo alguma coisa em voz baixa, foi instantâneo. O homem transformava-se num pequeno bebezinho.

- Agora... – Bonney fez uma pausa, secou o suor nas costas da mão e aproveitando que todos juntaram para ver aquela pequena luta. - CADÊ MEU PEIXE!? – Gritou com os homens.

**~/~**

Talvez o mar fosse ficando menos escuro à medida que iam subindo. Era como se uma "luz natural" estivesse um pouco à frente. Bonney não parava de reclamar da pesca que não se realizou porque todos preferiram assistir seu treino.

- Vocês são uns idiotas! Babacas! Eu quero peixe! – Dizia brava andando de um lado para outro. – Bando de incompetentes. Já vamos chegar... – Bonney olhou para os lados enquanto resmungava arrumou um gancho e amarrou-o a primeira corda que apareceu no chão do navio.

– Se quer algo bem feito... – Disse rindo – Faça você mesma! - Então a Glutã jogou o gancho sobre o primeiro peixe a sua frente. – Dá um jeito nisso agora! Já consigo ver a superfície!

- Mas capitã Bonney, se pegarmos o peixe seremos puxados de volta para baixo, por favor, já estamos chegando na próxima ilha! – Implorava o navegador. Bonney bufou, resmungou, mas desistiu. Sabia que o navegador apenas queria que tudo corresse bem na viagem.

- Vou tomar um banho. Gritem quando chegarmos. – disse Bonney dando as costas para todos.

~/~

Depois de a embarcação emergir, a viagem até a ilha não demorou tanto. Talvez pelo campo magnético da ilha não possuir tantas modificações. Bonney aproveitava o tempo em sua banheira, todo o vapor, a espuma fazia com que relaxasse.

- Será que vou conseguir encontrá-lo, Ace? – Perguntou em voz baixa tocando sua pele próxima do seu coração, ela parecia distraída, afundou sua cabeça na água.

- Capitã! Estamos chegando! – Era seu imediato, assustado, batendo na porta do banheiro para chamá-la, mas algo no tom de voz daquele homem deixou Bonney incomodada. "O que poderia estar acontecendo?".

A capitã vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu para onde a maioria dos homens observava uma ilha. A ilha realmente era extremamente chamativa. Parecia estar em chamas. Toda a ilha parecia pegar fogo.

- Isso só pode ser um sinal... – Comentou Bonney.

- Do comandante Ace-san?

- Não, seu idiota! Não vou conseguir comer meu peixe! Como vamos pescar numa ilha em chamas?! – Reclamou ela.

Ela mesma estava em dúvida, naquele momento não tinha pensado em Ace, queria logo comer um belo pescado empanado servido a algum molho, talvez mostarda, mas mesmo assim pensava nervosa "Porque essa ilha está em chamas? Essa é a ilha mais calma...". – Vamos! – Disse ao ver que a ilha se aproximava. - Quero descer logo!

Alguns homens estranharam a reação da capitã.

- Mas capitã... O jantar...

- Jantar primeiro! Enquanto isso ancoramos! – Disse ela indo em direção a mesa. – Depois vamos desembarcar!

~/~

Bonney desembarcava primeiro que todos os homens, seguida pelo seu lutador, atirador e imediato. Todos estranharam o que estava acontecendo. Era noite, mas as chamas iluminavam toda a ilha. Tudo ardia em chamas, qualquer construção por perto, até mesmo a terra parecia estar em chamas. Algo muito ruim havia acontecido lá...

- Então... Essa é Red Risky... – Disse o imediato.

- Estranho... De onde desembarcamos até agora não tinha visto nenhuma montanha grande, apenas uns pequenos montes em chamas... Mas agora... Tenho a impressão de estar vendo uma logo a frente. E... Acho que se moveu. – Disse o atirador.

- O calor deve estar lhe afetando. Capitã é quase certeza de que ele esteja... – Disse o lutador.

- Nessa ilha. – Ela completou a frase. O grupo caminhava adentrando a cidade em chamas. Todos pareciam ansiosos, principalmente a capitã. "Será que ele está tão próximo?" pensava ela.

- Tem algo errado... – Disse Bonney.

Todos sentiam algo estranho no ar e parecia existir um tipo de "caminho" no fogo baixo, uma parte mínima mais a frente na qual as chamas nem existiam.

- Socorro! – Uma voz feminina gritava desesperada, era uma mulher coberta por uma capa rosa que vinha gritando e virando para lá. Bonney alarmou-se ao ver outra pessoa vir correndo a sua direção.

- Zehahahahaha! Volte aqui! – Gritava um homem que vinha atrás dela. Bonney abriu um sorriso malicioso, tudo aconteceu mais rápido que ela esperava.

- Então, finalmente te encontrei Kurohige. – Disse a capitã.

Todos os tripulantes alarmaram-se e o homem parou em frente a Glutã. Junto dele chegaram outros sete piratas. Teach deu um passo a frente e começou a rir novamente.

- A garotinha de 100 milhões, Jewerly Bonney! Hoje vamos conseguir um navio! Zehahahahahaha!


End file.
